


Un poco dervengonzado

by Hela_xavier



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Armie Hammer Is Not Married, Armie is a spy, Cute Timothée Chalamet, Dom/sub Play, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Armie Hammer, Timothée is almost legal, soft, sugar baby timothee, sugar daddy armie, use of weapons
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 60,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hela_xavier/pseuds/Hela_xavier
Summary: Timothée Chalamet, es un ladrón de veinte años, sin hogar, está desesperado por una vida diferente, cuando sus habilidades atraen la atención del servicio de inteligencia secreta, Tim ansiosamente aprovecha la oportunidad.Está decidido a probarse a sí mismo al conseguir su primera misión; robar una memoria USB del señor del crimen más paranoico que pueda imaginar, enviándosele de encubierto como Sugar Baby de otro agente.Armand Hammer su Sugar Daddy, es escandalosamente guapo, encantador, rico y casi perfecto. Armie es amable, generoso y protector con él.Excepto que Armand Hammer no es más que un papel desempeñado por un agente cínico del IC, que en realidad es directo, distante y manipulador.Tim es perfectamente consciente de que todo lo que hace Armie es cuidadosamente calculado, cada emoción falsificada, él sabe que los hombrees en realidad no lo quiere.Pero a pesar de saber esto, Tim todavía se encuentra a sí mismo cayendo duro por un hombre que ni existe…. ¿o si?Está historia NO me pertenece, todos los créditos a Alessandra Hazard, solamente adapto la historia para esté maravilloso Fandom
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 41
Kudos: 54





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola gente, pues aquí me tienen de nueva cuenta con una nueva historia c: está será un poquito más larguita que las otras que he publicado, como siempre espero con todo mi corazón que les guste la historia, es con todo mi cariño para todos ustedes, saben que valoro mucho sus opiniones y felicitaciones.
> 
> Quiero aclarar que aunque las etiquetas digan que tendremos sabrosura, está no llegara en un futuro cercano, eventualmente tendremos momentos sensuales, pero no mucho más, gracias por su paciencia !
> 
> La idea en general, provino de que simplemente no me puedo a resistir a Armie siendo Illya Kuryakin, es demasiado hermoso, espero que la cuarentena los trate con piedad, nos vemos en la próxima c:

-Él chico es demasiado joven -la mujer sentada detrás al enorme escritorio le dedicó una mirada categórica.  
-No lo creo, agente, tú eras mucho más joven cuando fuiste reclutado – sus ojos se clavaron en los de la mujer.  
-Es demasiado joven –reiteró el hombre de traje.  
Greta lo estudió con los labios fruncidos, aquella es la razón por la cual el agente 011 es uno de los hombres que menos tolera, él tiene... Opiniones y no duda en externarlas, pertenece a esa categoría de hombres a los que siempre ha detestado, aquellos que piensan tener siempre la razón, tan confiados en sus propias habilidades que simplemente dan por hecho que tenían razón, colma sus nervios, y en privado se confiesa que el agente 011 tiene un problema con que una mujer estuviese a cargo, pero no tiene forma de probarlo, pues nunca cruzaba la línea, manteniéndose al borde de ella, siempre mostrándose indefectiblemente cortés, incluso en aquellas ocasiones cuando ella bien sabe que está discrepando con sus decisiones.  
Desafortunadamente, no tiene más remedio que tolerarlo, pues es uno de sus mejores agentes, si no es que el mejor, su éxito es inapelable, es demasiado bueno como para deshacerse de él tan pronto, sin importar cuánto le desagrade su actitud.  
Sin más, devolvió su atención al niño en la pantalla, para ser justos, el agente 011 tiene un poco de razón, él chico lucía joven, incluso más de lo que realmente es, pero no se encuentran en posición para comenzar a ponerse quisquillosos.  
-Lo necesitamos agente -sentenció de manera cortante.  
-Es un niño indigente y sin entrenamiento -replicó el Agente 011- ¿Qué puede hacer él que nuestros jóvenes agentes entrenados no puedan?  
Ella apretó los dientes, ¿acaso pensaba que es ella una incompetente? Ella incluso es un par de años mayor que el agente 011, pero ha sido su superior por más de una década, es verdad que no tiene experiencia de campo, pero no se convirtió en jefa del Servicio de Inteligencia de los Estados Unidos siendo una idiota, bien sabe que puede decirle al hombre que haga su trabajo y dejase de cuestionar a sus superiores, pero eso no sería inteligente de su parte, el agente 011 es más cooperativo y eficiente si está de acuerdo con la misión.  
-Lo necesitamos para la misión Cavil -repuso de manera segura, evitando la pregunta.  
-Pretendes utilizar a un chico inexperimentado e inocente para robar un USB, perteneciente a un jefe criminal británico -recapituló con desdén, lo miro sin inmutarse, ignorando su tono poco impresionado.  
-Él niño está más que experimentado para el trabajo, ese "chico inocente" ha estado hurtando desde que cumplió los seis años, nuestras fuentes en pandillas han asegurado que él es el mejor que está dentro de esos círculos, tiene el apodo de "niebla" por una razón; aparentemente es casi imposible atraparlo incluso cuando sabes que va a robarte, es así de bueno –tuvo esa sensación de haber despertado la curiosidad del agente 011, pero como siempre, es difícil leer su rostro.  
-Estoy seguro que 023 puede hacer el trabajo – el hombre comenzó a replicar- y él no es un niño callejero.  
-El Agente 023 no es el adecuado para esta misión en particular, no puede interpretar el rol de rico y hedonista hombre de negocios y tampoco puede ser un Sugar baby creíble.  
Se sentía un poco más que ridícula diciendo las palabras Sugar baby en una conversación seria, pero le gustaba ser directa, y eso es lo que se necesita para la misión, después de todo; dos agentes deben infiltrarse encubiertos a un crucero, un crucero de lujo para gente adinerada que tiene un gusto por los chicos jóvenes, 023 aún con todos sus considerables talentos en el hurto, forzando cerraduras y hackeando, es un ordinario chico de veinte años con un notable caso de acné, resultando más adecuado para misiones que requieren agentes anónimos que se puedan mezclar fácilmente entre la multitud, siendo uno más; definitivamente no está calificado para la misión Cavil, nadie creería que un rico y poderoso hombre de negocios estuviera interesado en tener a 023 como su sumiso, y él mismo es demasiado joven para tomar el rol de Sugar daddy.  
\- ¿Y crees que este niño indigente puede ser un Sugar baby creíble? Incluso si pudiese conseguirlo, probablemente se desmoronaría a pedazos ante la presión, hurtarles a personas al azar es una cosa, robar información a un jefe criminal paranoico para después regresarla sin que éste lo note, es otra.  
Ella pellizcó el puente de su nariz; lo peor de todo es, que ella sabe que la preocupación de 011 es completamente válida, por primera vez, ella deseó simplemente eliminar permanentemente al objetivo y conseguir el USB, pero no es posible, no pueden arriesgarse.  
-Al menos, a diferencia de A23, él puede interpretar el papel -alegó, mirando la pantalla de nuevo.  
El muchacho en la pantalla parece atractivo, más alto que la estatura promedio, no tiene musculo alguno, pero suponía que de esa manera se podía mantener el “encanto”, largas piernas, pecas por todo el rostro y una sonrisa bonita; es un poco demasiado pálido para alguien de New York, pero la palidez de su piel sólo acentuaba sus brillantes ojos verdes y el color rosado de sus labios, su piel lechosa y complexión esbelta, conjuntamente a sus delicados rasgos faciales, son probablemente su mejor carta; aunque, ese cabello rizado es desafortunado, demasiado largo y desorganizado, rompe con la estética de su cuerpo en general.  
La forma de los ojos del chico le da una impresión de vulnerabilidad, lo cual es algo que definitivamente atraía a hombres más maduros que gustasen de jóvenes compañías, escucho al agente 011 suspirar.  
-Muy bien, ¿a quién vas a enviar con él para hacer de niñera?  
Ella lo miró y alzó una ceja, pensaba que había sido más clara, no tan sutil; él hombre dejó escapar una carcajada.  
-Con todo el debido respeto, no puede estar hablando en serio, sabe que no puedo.  
\- ¿Y por qué no podrías 011? -inquirió fríamente, una arruga apareció entre sus cejas, no es la respuesta que había estado esperado.  
\- Eso arruinaría mi encubierta, señora, para la misión H- Ella retuvo un suspiro; es verdad que ir de encubierto como un Sugar daddy hedonista podría arruinar una de las misiones más importantes a largo plazo de 011, pero no es nada que no hubiese considerado ya.  
-El riesgo es innegable -admitió con determinación - pero la misión H está mayormente situada en Inglaterra, es improbable que los objetivos crucen sus caminos alguna vez, tu cubierta no será comprometida.  
Los labios de 011 se unieron y se apretaron, su desacuerdo es notable, pero cuando ella le miró, por primera vez no discutió.  
-Sí, señora.  
-Lee el archivo del chico, tú serás quien lo reclute, así que deberás familiarizarte con sus antecedentes, es bastante común: Nació en New York, su padre de fue asesinado en un asalto cuando tenía dos años y la madre murió cuando tenía cuatro años, de cáncer; sus parientes lo separaron de su hermana y lo llevaron consigo, nuestras fuentes indican que sus parientes abusaron de él emocionalmente, tal vez de forma física también -se encogió de hombros, incómoda con el tema, raramente reclutaban a chicos de la calle - De cualquier forma, él huyó cuando tenía siete años, creemos que se unió a la pandilla de Ansel Elgort y empezó a hurtar a cambio de protección y un techo sobre su cabeza, pero dudo que le sea leal a la pandilla; utiliza el anhelo del muchacho, tener un techo seguro, comida caliente, una vida estable y un futuro prometedor, estoy segura de que no tengo que enseñarte cómo manipularlo –sus labios se volvieron finos.  
-No, señora.  
-El chico debe ser reclutado esta noche, supervisarás su progreso y lo entrenarás si es preciso -un músculo palpitó en la mandíbula de 011, ambos saben que un agente como él tiene mejores cosas que hacer que entrenar novatos.  
-Sí, señora –respondió.  
-Puede retirarse, agente -sentenció ella.  
Observó cómo el hombre se salía de su oficina, frunció el ceño cuando la puerta se cerró tras él; se preguntó si había cometido un error, después de todo, el agente 011 no es alguien a quien querías tener como enemigo, pero necesita mantenerlo a raya.  
Pese a todo, ella no es ciega ni estúpida, sabe que él es el candidato más indicado para reemplazarla, regresó su mirada hacia la foto del castaño en la pantalla y sonrió, sí, la misión Cavil es perfecta para sus propósitos.  
La mujer apesta a dinero, mordisqueando su labio, Tim la estudió de la cabeza a los pies, desde su vestido de diseñador y su bolso Prada, hasta el brillante iPhone nuevo en la mano, tal vez ni siquiera tenga que buscar otro objetivo, para reunir los seiscientos dólares Ansel le había exigido, sólo espera que la mujer llevase suficiente efectivo consigo.  
Ignorando la voz en su conciencia, se movió hacia ella, diciéndose a sí mismo que seiscientos dólares serían fácilmente reemplazados por alguien quien puede vestir con ropas que cuestan al menos cinco de los grandes; sin embargo, la pregunta es otra ¿Qué hace una mujer como esa en aquella parte de Staten Island? Aunque, en realidad, eso no es asunto suyo, ella es un simple blanco, nada más, tiene un trabajo que hacer, y no puede permitirse ser quisquilloso acerca de ello, no, si quiere evitar convertirse en el saco de boxeo de Ansel está noche.  
Sus labios se apretaron infelizmente, quiso patearse a sí mismo desde pequeño por acceder a la protección de la pandilla, para ser justos, él solo tenía siete años en ese entonces, un pequeño niño flacucho, fácil de engatusar, asustado e indefenso, en aquel momento, la protección de Ansel le había parecido una bendición, ahora se siente como si fuera un esclavo, con las siempre crecientes demandas de Ansel, sabe que él nunca le permitiría abandonar la pandilla, es la gallina de los jodidos huevos de oro, capaz de llevarle más dinero que todos sus otros chicos juntos… jamás podría ser libre de Ansel.  
Aparto el deprimente pensamiento de su mente, y se enfocó en el trabajo; la mujer tiene el monedero en el bolsillo izquierdo, su mano derecha apenas había llevado su iPhone hacia el oído, sacó su propio móvil, uno antiguo, raspado y rayado, pero indestructible; caminó hacia la mujer, sus ojos fijos en su teléfono; nada sospechoso, sólo otro adolescente chateando con sus amigos sin prestar atención por dónde camina, atropelló a la mujer a su costado, murmuro un par de disculpas, y luego huyó, con el monedero escondido bajo su sudadera; rodeó la esquina y desapareció en el callejón oscuro.  
Observo a su alrededor, para asegurarse de estar sólo, una vez hecho, sacó el monedero y lo abrió, su respiración se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio su contenido; dinero, mucho dinero… Y eso otro ¿son diamantes? Estaba por tocarlo, pero algo frío y duro se presionó contras su nuca.  
-No te muevas -ordenó una voz profunda y varonil detrás suyo.  
Maldijo, idiota, debió haber sospechado que algo sucedía, fue demasiado fácil, incluso para él.  
-Entra al coche -imperó la misma voz.  
Dos hombres lo tomaron por los brazos y lo arrastraron hacia una camioneta negra aparcada cerca de la esquina; no opuso resistencia, con su mente a toda velocidad… ¿Quién querría secuestrarlo y por qué? Él no es nadie… Bueno, no nadie, pero es un pequeño pez en un gran estanque ¿por qué jodidos él?  
Los hombres lo empujaron hacía dentro, pero ninguno entro con él, escuchó a uno de ellos subir al asiento del conductor y el otro al del copiloto; cuando comenzó a preguntarse si debería intentar escapar del coche, otro hombre entró en la parte trasera de la camioneta y se sentó frente a él.  
Lo observo cautelosamente, no lo reconoció, tiene el cabello rubio oscuro y los ojos más azules que haya visto jamás, su piel ligeramente bronceada; viste con pantalones negros y una camisa negra simple con cuello de tortuga, que no hace nada por esconder su cuerpo enorme y fibroso.  
-Hola, Tim -saludó el hombre cuando el coche empezó a moverse, él parpadeó varias veces.  
-Jodidamente espeluznante –algo parecido a la diversión brilló en la mirada del hombre.  
-Podría hacerlo más espeluznante -su voz es increíblemente profunda y atractiva, la clase de voz que retiene la atención de la gente - Eres Timothée Chalamet, tienes veinte años y eres miembro activo de la pequeña banda de ladrones de Ansel Elgort - su piel se heló, y su corazón salto, nadie conocía su apellido, ni siquiera Ansel.  
\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? –cuestionó con decisión.  
El hombre se limitó a observarlo por un largo tiempo, es muy atractivo, eso lo hace sentir incomodidad y molestia, por supuesto, no es como si tuviese un problema con los hombres guapos, es sólo que… No le gusta el efecto que tienen sobre él, tiende a sonrojarse, balbucear y hacer cosas estúpidas alrededor de hombres guapos, lo cuales siempre resultaron ser heterosexuales o no estaban interesados en él, lo cual hacía toda aún más mortificante, las hormonas son horribles, tener veinte años apesta.  
-Está es la situación - el hombre comenzó por fin, de manera tranquila - Estás en problemas, robaste veinte mil dólares, además de un brazalete de diamantes y oro blanco a una destacada ciudadana...  
\- ¡Me tendiste una trampa! ¡Nunca me han atrapado! -renegó con irritación, si bien es un ladrón, no le hubieran atrapado antes, de no ser por una estúpida trampa; observo como el hombre rubio parpadeo despacio, sus labios se torcieron.  
-Eso es irrelevante, o importante es, que fuiste atrapado robando una sustancial suma de dinero y una reliquia invaluable, normalmente, eso significa cárcel segura – el hombre señalo como si fuera una plática casual.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - frunció sus labios, disgustado, no tiene un buen presentimiento.  
-Queremos que trabajes para nosotros -respondió el hombre sin más.  
No puede decir que está sorprendido, lo había sospechado, sabe que tiene una reputación en ciertos círculos.  
\- ¿Para quién trabajas? ¿Big Johnson? ¿El profesor Xavier? - El hombre rió, el sonido es ronco y profundo, sintió su estómago revolotear, maldijo a sus estúpidas hormonas una vez más.  
-Para nadie tan emocionante como ellos, me temo -repuso el hombre reacomodando su suéter- trabajo para el SIS.  
-SIS -repitió tontamente, analizando las silabas.  
-Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto -aclaró el hombre, como si él no supiese qué es- o IC, si lo prefieres -le miró por un momento antes de hablar.  
-Pruébalo -el hombre alzó las cejas.  
\- ¿Te das cuenta que ser un agente de la Inteligencia Secreta no es algo que anuncias, cierto?  
-Idioteces -replicó indignado - si realmente eres un agente del IC, necesitarías alguna clase de identificación para probar a la policía que tus acciones son respaldadas por el gobierno, no resulta nada práctico tener a tus superiores sacándote de problemas cada vez que los tengas.  
Por primera vez, vio algo similar a aprobación en esos profundos ojos azules, tuvo que pelear contra el sonrojo amenazando con colorear su rostro… Ugh, hormonas.  
-Me gustas, castaño -declaró el hombre, lo cual no ayuda a su situación- normalmente tendrías razón, pero hablando estrictamente, los agentes del IC no estamos autorizados para realizar operaciones sucias, así que tener una ID real no ayudaría, la mayoría de nuestros agentes de campo cargan con ID falsas emitidas por la CIA  
\- ¿Pero tú no? -el rubio negó con la cabeza.  
-Yo pertenezco a una división especial que no tiene IDs, soy conocido como el Agente 011 - él rió entre dientes.  
\- ¿Agente 011 en serio? ¿Me dirás que hay un Agente 007 también? -la mirada que el agente le dedicó fue definitivamente de cansancio.  
-No, James Bond y Double-ohs no son reales, pero el IC sí lo es, y algunos de nosotros tenemos nombres código.  
\- ¿Entonces cuál es tu nombre? Me siento como un tonto llamándote Agente 011 en mi cabeza.  
-Clasificado -él sonrió ampliamente.  
\- ¿Tu nombre es Clasificado? Vaya que inusual.  
-Pequeño niño desvergonzado -murmuró el Agente 011 con los dientes apretados- No puedo decirte mi verdadero nombre, sólo dos personas del IC lo saben - se reclinó contra el asiento y coloco sus piernas en el lado opuesto, junto al agente.  
\- ¿Así que, si accedo a trabajar con el IC tendré un código también? ¿Puedo escoger el número? -la mirada del Agente 011 bajó hacia sus piernas, su rostro luce completamente desinteresado.  
-Si eres reclutado, serás pasante por un tiempo, tendrás un código cualquiera, incluso si completas satisfactoriamente el programa de entrenamiento, probablemente solo serás Agente Chalamet, lamento decepcionarte, pero la mayoría de los agentes no tienen códigos permanentes.  
-Pero tú sí -señaló con intriga- ¿por qué?  
\- ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a los gatitos curiosos, castaño?  
-Mueren.  
-Precisamente – el rubio le miró intensamente, no está seguro de que el tipo estuviese bromeando, considerando cuál es su trabajo.  
-Entiendo -dijo con una sonrisa incómoda antes de fruncir el ceño- Y deja de llamarme castaño -el Agente 011 se encogió de hombros.  
\- ¿Así que aceptaras el trabajo? - ladeó su cabeza, un poco confundido.  
\- ¿Tengo alguna otra opción?  
-Siempre hay más opciones -replicó el Agente.  
\- Por supuesto, la otra es la cárcel, aunque supongo que no es realmente una opción -el hombre le miró con dureza, con una expresión algo cansada.  
-Si realmente no quieres servir a tu país y protegerlo, sal del coche, no te detendré.  
Puedo haberse burlado y dar vuelta los ojos, pero la mirada mortalmente seria en el rostro del agente le hizo vacilar; tiene la sensación de que ese hombre no es de vacíos discursos patrióticos –¿Lo dices en serio?  
-Por supuesto -el Agente 011 suspiró - Mira, no es un trabajo bonito, a veces serás forzado a hacer cosas, cosas que odiarás absolutamente, cosas que te harán querer vomitar y evitar tu reflejo en el espejo -el agente le dedicó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos - Confía en mí, si no crees realmente que estás haciendo lo correcto, que tu país necesita que te lo tragues y lidies con ello, no durarás en el Servicio Secreto.  
Se inquietó, sintiéndose un poco deshecho, es cierto que no se considera un patriota, pues nunca ha tenido la ambición de servirle al presidente y al país, tampoco es antipatriota, si le están dando la opción de elegir, le gustaría estar en el lado bueno por primera vez, sin mencionar que, al aceptar el trabajo, sería libre de Ansel y su "protección", cosa que es bastante significativa para él.  
-Eres un malísimo reclutador -reprochó con un tono de broma- ¿no se supone que me debes convencer de que tendría que estar loco para no aceptar un trabajo así? -Una mirada de genuina diversión iluminó el rostro del Agente 011.  
-Probablemente.  
Lo tomo como una confirmación de que el agente ha sido enviado para reclutarlo, una orden con la que claramente está en desacuerdo, pero fue forzado a seguirla.  
\- ¿Por qué no quieres que acepte la oferta de trabajo?  
-Eres demasiado joven -señalo rápidamente con tono áspero - este estilo de vida no es seguro para niños - él sonrió torcidamente.  
-Sin ofender, Agente 011, pero mi actual estilo de vida no es exactamente seguro, tampoco –vaciló por unos segundos - ¿Para qué tipo de misión me requieren?  
-Clasificado - cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho e hizo un exagerado puchero.  
-Eres un malísimo reclutador -los labios del Agente 011 se crisparon, él suspiró, pensó un momento, antes de preguntar - ¿Tendré mi propio lugar?, una casa, algo mío.  
-Sí, después de terminar tu entrenamiento - lamió sus labios resecos.  
\- ¿Dónde firmo? -el Agente 011 tocó un pequeño auricular que no había notado hasta ese momento.  
-Está dentro -informó el Agente 011, su postura se relajó, pero sus ojos se mostraron severos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno gente, han pasado cosas muy intensas en estos días, las nuevas noticias sobre Tim, nadie las vio venir, pero aquí estamos, reafirmando nuestro amor por la ship, nada más hermoso que un buen Charmie :3 
> 
> Si alguien quiere hablar o dialogar sobre lo que sea, mi chat de IG esta abierto para todos ustedes, espero que estén bien y disfruten del capítulo c:
> 
> Por cierto! Gracias por los comentarios que recibí, saben que me llenan de alegría poder leerlo.

La vida de un pasante del IC no es ni de cerca tan glamurosa como Tim había imaginado que sería, por un lado, las sedes, sedes reales, no como el edificio de la CIA en Langley, Virginia, que el público conoce, le asusta, hay cámaras por doquier, el edificio entero es inteligente y la vigilancia es electrónica incluso en el lavabo, le llevo un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse a lo que había esperado, afortunadamente, aunque tenía que compartir espació en el centro de entrenamiento con otro pasante, no tiene cámaras de seguridad dentro de la habitación, lo cual les proporciona una privacidad moderada, aunque tampoco es como si estuviera demasiado en su habitación, entrena diecisiete horas al día, y a veces mucho más que eso.   
Hasta este momento, su entrenamiento incluye ejercicio físico, control de armas y equipamiento, filtraciones a ordenadores y sistemas electrónicos, lenguas extranjeras y por supuesto, combate, al menos el entrenamiento físico está comenzando a dar frutos, sus brazos comienzan a tener cierta definición, al igual que su pecho, el cual comienza a endurecerse y marcar sus abdominales, no es como sí pudiese usar su nuevo cuerpo para coquetear con chicos, terminaba tan cansado después de las sesiones de entrenamiento que simplemente se arroja boca abajo contra la cama y duerme como un muerto, ahora que lo piensa, no recuerda la última vez que había dormido tan plácidamente, quizás antes de que su madre muriese.   
Es incapaz de recordar mucho sobre ella, a veces le parecía recordar un cálido abrazo y una suave voz cantando una canción de cuna, pero esos recuerdos son nublados, como un sueño, desconociendo si eran reales o no, es tan jodidamente injusto que no pudiese recordar mucho de su madre, pero sí pudiese recordar perfectamente bien la cara de desprecio de su tío, cada palabra cargada de odio solía decirle; pequeño maricón inútil, tu madre debió haberte abortado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, no eres nada más que una carga, un parásito… Tras sufrir durante dos años la ira de su tío, inducida por el alcohol, él huyó, pero no podía huir de esos recuerdos, las palabras aún permanecen con él, se juró a sí mismo que nunca más sería una carga para nadie.   
Considerándolo todo, podía considerarse suertudo, pudo haber sido peor, mucho peor, su tío nunca lo lastimó físicamente, nunca lo obligó a dormir a la intemperie en el invierno, aunque, estar bajo la “protección” de Ansel tampoco había sido mucho mejor.   
Comparando su antigua vida, con la vida como pasante del IC, esta es sencilla y agradable, ni siquiera le importa que pareciese ser el único enrolado en ese programa de adiestramiento tan intenso.   
-Estoy tan celosa de ti -le dijo Saoirse, otra pasante, tenía dos semanas de haber empezado el entrenamiento, mientras él toma un descanso para almorzar- Pregunté por ahí, y la aceleración del programa de entrenamiento es para casos especiales, eso significa que pronto tendrás una misión real - él se limitó a asentir.   
Tiene el presentimiento de que había sido reclutado para una misión específica, tiene demasiada curiosidad por ello, aunque los nerviosos juegan con su mente, antes de que pudiese decir algo, se dio cuenta de que la atención de Saoirse se concentró en otra parte.   
-Ese agente especial está mirándonos –susurró emocionada.   
Siguió su mirada, se paralizo cuando vio al Agente 011, no ha vuelto a coincidir con él desde que lo llevo a las instalaciones de entrenamiento varias semanas atrás.   
El hombre sigue siendo tan odiosamente atractivo tal y como lo recuerda, sus hombros y brazos son exquisitamente anchos, luciendo tan jodidamente bien en el traje que viste, el contraste entre su camisa blanca y su cuello bronceado es demasiado para sus pobres hormonas, apartó su mirada y se dijo severamente que dejase de comerse con la mirada a hombres heterosexuales; durante las semanas anteriores, escucho lo suficiente sobre el Agente 011 como para saber que el tipo es tan heterosexual como se puede, aparentemente, el hombre no es nada tímido al usar su cuerpo si la misión lo requería y había seducido a incontables mujeres, si los rumores son ciertos.   
\- ¿Y qué? -cuestionó al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.   
\- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Los agentes especiales normalmente nunca molestan a los novatos! Son la élite, los mejores, la cima de la cadena alimenticia, los...   
\- Tú solo quieres follar con él –la interrumpió con una sonrisa, tratando de suprimir la urgencia de voltear a ver al Agente 011… Heterosexual, heterosexual, heterosexual, se repitió una y otra ves, maldita sea, ¿alguna vez aprenderá?   
-Por supuesto que quiero -repuso Saoirse avergonzada- ¿Quién no querría? pero ese no es el punto, los agentes especiales literalmente nunca vienen aquí, hay como… Quince de ellos en total, y usualmente están de encubiertos... ¡Oh, dios mío, está viniendo hacia aquí Timmy!   
-No me llames Timmy -la corrigió automáticamente, su mente se puso en marcha a toda velocidad, mientras observa al Agente 011 aproximarse hacia ellos con la Agente Teller a su lado.   
La Agente Teller, es su instructora principal, aunque está vez luce un poco incómoda y... ¿tal vez molesta? no está seguro, no es demasiado bueno leyendo las emociones de personas que han sido entrenadas para ocultarlas.   
-Chalamet – le llamó la Agente con voz fría - el Agente 011 se ha ofreció para hacerse cargo de tu entrenamiento en métodos de tortura e interrogación, ha sido fijada para esta tarde, síguelo.   
Tragó saliva duramente, no está saltando de entusiasmo con la sesión de entrenamiento de esa tarde, sabe que el entrenamiento en tortura e interrogatorio es obligatorio para los agentes de campo, siendo instruidos para soportar toda clase de tortura y así no revelar ningún tipo de información clasificada, pero eso no significaba que no esté un poco asustado, tiene un vergonzosamente pequeño umbral del dolor.   
Observo al Agente 011, el rostro del hombre es imposible de leer, simplemente sacudió la cabeza, señalándole que lo siguiera, y después se alejó, luchó para seguirlo.   
-Hola -saludó con una sonrisa ladina - No has dicho hola, grosero - el Agente 011 le dedicó una mirada divertida y siguió caminando.   
-Hola, castaño ¿Te gusta mucho el IC?   
-Es... Interesante -respondió mientras se encoge de hombres.   
-Esa es una forma de decirlo -replicó el Agente, guiándolo al cuarto de entrenamiento 2C.   
Lo siguió dentro de la habitación y miró a los lados con nerviosismo, no puede ver ninguna herramienta de tortura de las que esperaba hallar, pero, claro, ¿cómo son realmente esas armas?   
\- ¿Así que eres huérfano? -escupió de manera nerviosa, debe comenzar a controlar su boca, antes de comenzar a meterse en problemas.   
\- ¿Qué? - el agente pregunto tranquilamente, mientras se deshacía de la chaqueta de su traje y la arrojaba sobre el escritorio.   
\- ¿Eres huérfano? he realizado averiguaciones, y la inmensa mayoría de pasantes lo son, tengo la teoría de que el IC prefiere reclutar huérfanos, lo cual es realmente jodido, y lo cierto es que asusta un poco, para ser honesto, porque la razón es bastante obvia ¿no? -el Agente soltó una carcajada.   
-Respira, Timmy, calma - él se sonrojó.   
-Estoy respirando, no estoy nervioso, es solo que... Deberían nombrar a su curso de entrenamiento de otra forma ¿no crees? Métodos de tortura e interrogación, suena espeluznante -los labios del hombre se fruncieron.   
-Comunicare tus sugerencias a los altos mandos -pero entonces, la alegría en sus ojos azules desapareció, reemplazándola por algo agrio y duro - Siéntate, Tim – se sentó en la única silla de toda la habitación … ¿Por qué tiene que estar tan oscuro?   
-Siniestro -dijo con una risita que sonó dolorosamente incómoda y nerviosa incluso para sus propios oídos, que probablemente no engaña a nadie- ¿Así que ahora vas a torturarme? -el hombre rubio le miró sin expresión.   
-Te diré un secreto; el entrenamiento de tortura e interrogación es un montón de basura - él parpadeó confundido.   
\- ¿De qué habla? -los sensuales labios del Agente se fruncieron en algo que no es siquiera una sonrisa.   
-Si eres capturado, ningún tipo de entrenamiento, por muy completo que sea, te podrá preparar para la realidad de ahí fuera - sintió que su boca se secaba y su corazón golpea dolorosamente contra su corazón.   
\- ¿Entonces para qué es el entrenamiento? – pregunto a través del nudo en la garganta que se había formado.  
\- Para eliminar la debilidad mental – bajo su mirada, observando el suelo.   
-Supongo que ya he fallado, entonces, creo que podría comenzar a hiperventilar- su mano sobo nerviosamente su nuca, tirando de uno de sus rizos.   
-Es normal estar razonablemente nervioso, estarlo no te hace débil, la clave es no dejar que tus nervios te superen, algo de nerviosismo puede ser de utilidad en el campo, en realidad, puede hacerte menos temerario – él le sonrió tristemente.   
\- ¿Tú te pones nervioso durante una misión? - pregunto con un susurro.   
-Ya no -aclaró el agente - pero no soy un novato, no tengo veinte años, tengo una década de experiencia - levantó la mirada, mientras su ceño se fruncia confundido.   
\- ¿Una década? ¿cuántos años tienes? - es difícil saber la edad del agente, podía tener cualquier edad entre los veinticinco y los treinta y cinco, pero de nuevo, un hombre con la estructura facial y la bronceada complexión del Agente 011 podían lucir ridículamente bien incluso en sus cuarenta, es tan jodidamente injusto.   
-Clasificado -respondió el hombre rubio; él correspondió con un puchero.   
-No eres divertido -lo miro con curiosidad - ¿Así que no vas a torturarme ni interrogarme? ¿Qué se supone que debo aprender entonces?   
-La única manera infalible de evitar la tortura e interrogación es no dejando que te atrapen, y eso es lo que te enseñaré –se irguió en el asiento, sonriendo abiertamente emocionado.   
\- ¿Entrenamiento para encubierta? -el Agente 011 volvió a sonreír.   
-Sí, pero me temo que no está ni cerca de ser tan emocionante como piensas que lo es- De cualquier manera, su estado de animo estaba mejorando que hace unos minutos atrás.  
Dos horas después, se sentía inclinado a coincidir con esa opinión, ser un agente de encubierto suena como un montón de trabajo, un trabajo tedioso y difícil que envolvía un montón de estudio y preparación.   
-La clave de ser un buen agente encubierto es conocer tu papel tan bien que puedas pensar y actuar sin forzarlo, un momento de pausa, una leve vacilación puede echar a perder tu cubierta –con curiosidad, se atrevió a preguntar entonces.   
\- ¿Alguna vez has arruinado tu tapadera? -el rostro del Agente se puso extrañamente serio.   
-Sí – respuestas cortas, pico algo grande.   
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste mal? -el hombre no respondió inmediatamente, él comenzó a preguntarse si había cruzado alguna línea, cuando el Agente al fin respondió en voz baja.   
-Me ordenaron que asesinara a una espectadora inocente, una mujer embarazada que había presenciado algo que no debía, no pude… La dejé escapar - él frunció el ceño.   
-Bueno, hiciste lo correcto -el rostro del agente se volvió más frío.   
-Me había tomado once meses infiltrarme en ese círculo de tráfico sexual; después de que mi tapadera fuese descubierta, le tomó al IC otros dos años para infiltrar a otro agente –cuando no continuó con su explicación, vacilo nuevamente, pero intento proseguir con la conversación.   
-No entiendo, hiciste lo correcto.   
-He leído los informes – respondió el hombre, su voz normalmente profunda, ahora sonaba vacía había niños entre esos trabajadores sexuales; el niño más pequeño tenía ocho... el más pequeño sobreviviente – lo miró a los ojos y sonrió - ¿Sigues pensando que hice lo correcto?   
Lo observo fijamente, incapaz de articular palabra; si el Agente no hubiese arruinado su tapadera al salvar a esa mujer, podría haber salvado a esos niños mucho antes de lo que se hizo, pudo haberlo hecho, debió haberlo hecho...   
\- ¿Cómo lo haces? -susurró dolorosamente - ¿cómo se supone que tomas decisiones como esa? ¿cómo vives con eso? - los labios del hombre se encogieron.   
-Piensas en el panorama completo, compartimentándolo, debes hacer lo que debes, y lo más importante, no lo arruinas y no te pones jodidamente sentimental cuando no debes - él mordió el interior de su mejilla, el Agente tomó su chaqueta y se deslizó dentro de ella- Es todo por ahora, tenemos las instrucciones pre-misión mañana a las ocho, tras eso, tendremos una semana para perfeccionar nuestras tapaderas.   
-Espera, espera ¿Qué? ¿Mi primera misión es contigo? -el agente sólo asintió, con algo destellando en sus ojos, antes de encaminarse a la puerta.   
-Por cierto, la respuesta a tu pregunta es sí -contestó abriendo la puerta; él frunció el ceño confundido.   
-¿De qué hablas?   
-Los huérfanos son los mejores reclutas – entonces se marchó.   
El área administrativa es intimidantemente tranquila, un rígido contraste al centro de entrenamiento, el cual siempre es ruidoso y está lleno de personas; en un día normal no tendría la autorización para estar en está área, pero Amira, la directo en jefe, le había informado que por la duración de la misión, él tendría la autorización necesaria para poder permanecer en el área, a pesar de todo, aún se siente como un impostor, dolorosamente consciente de cuán joven e inexperimentado es en comparación de todos los demás en la sala de instrucciones, se encontró a sí mismo moviéndose más cerca del Agente 011, la única persona que conocía y que en cierto modo, lo siente como su salvavidas.   
-Tomen asiento -dijo una mujer sentada en la silla principal de la mesa.   
Se ubicó al lado del Agente, al lado opuesto de una mujer rubia, quizás unos cuantos años más grande que él, pero su mirada parecía más cálida que la de todos allí.   
-Tim -dijo la mujer en la cabecera, forzándolo a mirarla, algo que había estado evitando desde que entro a la sala, ya que su mirada penetrante lo inquieta, revolviéndole el estómago - Sé que sigues siendo un pasante y tienes un largo camino que recorrer hasta completar tu entrenamiento, pero desafortunadamente, no tenemos agentes disponibles que cumplan los criterios para esta misión, por lo que no tenemos otra opción, más que enviar a un pasante, confío en que harás bien el trabajo; si lo haces, tu entrenamiento será acelerado y serás el Agente Chalamet en menos de dos meses.   
-Greta… -intervino la rubia mujer joven, frente suyo - No creo que...   
Una dura mirada de Greta silenció a la joven; sabe que su nombre probablemente no sea Greta, es de conocimiento común que nadie, excepto un selecto grupo de altos mandos en el gobierno sabían el nombre real de la directora principal, dentro del Servicio Secreto, Greta es simplemente conocida como "G"; es la figura fantasma detrás de la Jefatura del IC que el público en general conoce, que no es más que un señuelo, a veces todo ese sigilo es demasiado exagerado, antes de recordar que existe, una buena razón para serlo, ellos se reúnen con terroristas regularmente.   
-Florence, por favor, perfila los parámetros de la misión –exhortó Greta, a la mujer rubia con una señal con las manos, para luego observarlo y añadir- Florence Pugh es la jefe de nuestro departamento de inteligencia - asintió agradecido, un poco sorprendido por cuán buena y considerada es Greta, para brindarle información, “Clasificada”.   
Observo al Agente 011 y encontró que los labios de éste se encuentran fruncidos en una sonrisa sardónica, raro… la gran pantalla en la pared se activó y diviso la foto de un hombre bastante atractivo, quizás en sus treintas; Florence aclaró su garganta y prosiguió.   
-Este es H. Cavil, tiene treinta y tres años, es un jefe criminal británico; su organización es parte de un círculo criminal al oriente de Europa, Cavil es de nuestro particular interés porque es responsable del abastecimiento de armas a otros miembros del círculo -los labios de la joven se fruncieron- Si nuestra inteligencia está en lo correcto, él ha empezado, recientemente, a vender armas nucleares a varios gobiernos europeos - él se revolvió en su asiento, observando al hombre a su lado, pero su rostro es inescrutable, probablemente él ya sabía todo eso - Tenemos razones para creer que Cavil tiene una fábrica nuclear subterránea en un país tercermundista, pero no tenemos pruebas, ya que hasta ahora hemos fallado en obtener su ubicación, localizar la fábrica es uno de los principales objetivos de la misión; el otro es conocer qué países han comprado armas nucleares provenientes de su fábrica, el problema es, que el sujeto es extremadamente cuidadoso y paranoico; no hay llamadas telefónicas ni emails concernientes a armas nucleares que podamos rastrear; no hay ninguna referencia de ellas en sus ordenadores, no al menos aquellos que están conectados a internet y nuestros mejores hackers fueron incapaces de encontrar cualquier cosa de uso, pero nuestro infiltrado ha sido capaz de saber que Cavil mantiene su información más vulnerable en un USB que siempre lleva consigo, necesitamos esa memoria, y luego necesitamos devolverla a la posesión de Cavil sin que él se dé cuenta, es por eso que necesitamos a un ladrón excepcional para esta misión, Chalamet - él frunció el ceño.   
\- ¿Por qué necesitan devolver la memoria USB?   
Esa parte del plan hacía de una tarea sencilla algo rotundamente complejo, pues si Cavil es realmente tan paranoico como Florence afirmaba, entonces es probable que estuviese constantemente comprobando que el USB estuviese donde lo oculta ¿Tendrían el tiempo necesario para romper el código de acceso, copiar la información y devolver el USB? Fue Greta quien replicó, con su tono cuidadoso.   
-Porque hay información muy vulnerable en esa memoria; no queremos que nadie sepa que tenemos posesión de ella, es por eso que muy pocas personas saben sobre esta misión -el hombre bufó, mirando a Greta fijamente - Su comentario no es requerido, 011 - el rubio alzó las cejas.   
-No he dicho nada, Greta - Con curiosidad, alternó su mirada entre el Agente y la jefa del IC ¿Es idea suya o ambos agentes no se toleran entre ellos? Florence, volvió a aclarar su garganta.   
-Te daremos una memoria USB que encaja con la descripción que nuestro infiltrado nos dio, y la cambiarás por la original; eso debería engañar a Cavil mientras tú copias la información y devuelves la original, en cualquier caso, no sabemos qué tan seguido accede Cavil a la información en la memoria, así que será preciso que lo averigües antes de proceder, sin comprometer tu cubierta, por supuesto -golpeteo ligeramente sus dedos contra la mesa, como si estuviera ordenando algo en su mente- Ahora, sobre tu cubierta, normalmente, es imposible aproximarse a Cavil sin que esté rodeado de guardaespaldas y sin ser sometido a extensas comprobaciones previas sobre tus antecedentes; pero hemos averiguado que a finales de mes, estará en un exclusivo crucero de lujo que abastece a... gente rica con los gustos particulares que Cavil mantiene – Florence volvió a hacer una pausa y se acomodó en su asiento; le miró preguntándose por qué parecía tan incómoda.   
\- ¿Qué gustos? -preguntó cuándo, ni Greta ni el Agente dijeron nada; la joven hizo una mueca, con una mirada de vergüenza apareciendo en su rostro.   
-Cavil tiene un gusto por jovencitos -explicó desde su lugar, con su tono suave, más de lo que esperaba de una jefa de inteligencia – Pero mayormente sobre la edad de consentimiento, hasta donde sabemos, no les obliga, le gusta complacerlos, le gusta ser... generoso con ellos, manteniéndolos en una burbuja de lujos; supongo que para reafirmar su ego -sus cejas se crisparon.   
\- ¿Se refiere a que le gusta mantener un Sugar baby? -la familiar mirada de diversión del Agente pasó por su rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer c: nos vemos el siguiente miércoles para actualizar la historia, y el domingo para corazón de alfa :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, se que tarde mucho con la actualización de tes capítulo, pero tuve algunos problemillas con mi computador :c gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo a la historia, sus comentarios son valorados y atesoraros por mi :3 espero lo disfruten y espero la cuarentena los esté tratando bien, nos vemos el siguiente sábado.

\- ¿Si quiera tienes la edad suficiente para saber lo que eso significa? – Timothée pateó al hombre rubio bajo la mesa… ¡tiene veinte años! ¡no es un niño! Quería responder con algo ingenioso cuando uno de sus múltiples pensamientos lo detuvo.   
-Un momento ¿quieren que sea un Sugar baby, el Sugar baby de Cavil? – trató de ocultar lo mucho que le inquieta la perspectiva de ser acariciado, besado y mimado por el hombre británico.   
-No es algo tan drástico -intervino Greta rápidamente - tú serás una de las mascotas que se encuentran en la subasta, la probabilidad de que Cavil se fije en ti y que desee pujar para ganar tu compañía para él mismo, es nula, tú serás adquirido por el Agente 011.   
\- ¿Adquirido? - reiteró sobre sus labios, como si de esta manera fuera más fácil que su cerebro procesara la idea, escucho a Florence suspirar.   
-Efectivamente, los organizadores del crucero ofrecen una subasta privada para todos sus pasajeros ricos, a los cuales les gustaría comprar a un esclavo, como también suelen llamarlos, aunque no cumplan realmente ese rol al ser “comprados”, sólo es una fantasía enferma para pervertidos ricos, lo hemos comprobado, todos los jóvenes que embarcan, lo hacen con plena conciencia de sus actos, además de estar muy dispuestos a forjar algún acuerdo, además, la cantidad de dinero por la cual hayan sido subastados termina directamente en sus cuentas bancarias, prácticamente son hombres y mujeres jóvenes buscando un Sugar daddy rico que los malcríe, mientras juegan la fantasía de ser poseídos - Florence le dirigió una mirada mordaz al Agente 011, para luego volver a sus archivos sobre la mesa.   
\- Debo aclarar que la subasta no es nuestro objetivo Timothée- el Agente dijo con total despreocupación mientras cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho.  
-Déjalo, 011, es turbio, pero no nos concierne, no pretendas jugar al héroe frente al chico – Greta replico dándole una mirada severa al hombre.   
-Trataré de contenerme – si conociera mejor al hombre, se atrevería a pensar que está siendo sarcástico con sus palabras.  
-Por favor, hazlo 011 - el Agente sostuvo la mirada afilada de Greta sin inmutarse, incluso en su rostro se podía ver el aburrimiento.   
-Si tiene algún problema con la forma en la que llevo a cabo mis misiones, no es demasiado tarde para elegir a otro Agente que pueda sustituirme, sabe que esta misión puede destruir mi cubierta a largo plazo - los labios de Greta se tensaron.   
-Ya hemos hablado de esto 011, su otra cubierta no se verá comprometida - la mandíbula del rubio se apretó, pero no dijo nada más.  
Él observa a ambos con curiosidad desde su lugar en la mesa, se planteó la idea de preguntar de qué se trata la segunda cubierta del hombre, pero entonces algo hizo click en su mente, dirigiendo su atención al Agente 011, levanto sus cejas con curiosidad cuando encontró su mirada  
\- ¿Fingirás ser mi Sugar Daddy? – pregunto tranquilamente, luchando por contener la sonrisa burlona que se forma en su rostro  
-Sí, lo hará -contestó Grete en lugar del hombre, con su voz como el acero, y con una mirada que parecía querer penetrar dentro del Agente - Como lo dijo Florence, Cavil es extremadamente paranoico, no tengo duda de que comprobará los antecedentes de todos los pasajeros y no sabemos qué tan minucioso será, si tu tapadera falla, la otra te mantendrá a salvo, pensará que simplemente estás demasiado avergonzado de tus fantasías perversas como para registrarte en el crucero con tu nombre verdadero - el Agente 011 asintió de mala gana.   
Florence le dirigió al agente una mirada algo preocupada antes de girar hacia él y entregarle una carpeta de color manila.   
-Estudia esto; eres Timothée "Timmy" Perlman, un huérfano con escasos medios para sostenerte, pero con gustos por las cosas caras, te gustan los hombres mayores, especialmente si pueden darte el estilo de vida que deseas, desde que tenías quince, has estado en varios sitios online de citas, dirigidos a Sugar Daddy´s y Sugar Baby´s, te enteraste del crucero por internet, a través del amigo de un amigo.   
Tomó la carpeta sellada y la miró ansiosamente, su mente ya está trabajando a cien kilómetros por hora imaginando todas las posibles cosas que puede contener el sobre manila, mientras tanto, Florence le extendió al Agente 011 un sobre muy similar.   
-Si cualquiera de ustedes tiene alguna pregunta, debe venir conmigo en el momento que lo crea conveniente - explico Florence comenzando a recoger los archivos sobre la mesa – Tienes seis días para prepararte Timothée, tendremos una sesión para discutir las instrucciones finales y algunos detalles antes de que viajes a Rusia, Agente 011, tú lo alcanzaras una semana después en el crucero -el rubio asintió, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida, él se apresuró a levantarse de su asiento e ir tras él.   
-Tengo una pregunta -dijo una vez estuvieron en el pasillo, el hombre le echó un vistazo y siguió caminando.   
-Ya escuchaste a Florence, si tienes preguntas, se las haces a ella – dijo sin detener su caminar.   
\- Se supone que eres heterosexual ¿Estás seguro de que puedes interpretar convincentemente a un Sugar Daddy gay? -el rubio comenzó a reír con descaro, él lo contempló con el ceño fruncido, apretando la carpeta sobre su pecho- No me gusta cuando la gente se ríe a mi costa.   
-Tim - Pronuncio el agente con cierta diversión - confía en mí, esta no es la tapadera más extraña o difícil que he hecho, nada más lejos de la realidad – el rubio lo miro, frunciendo el ceño - Sigues sin parecer entenderlo, no importan nuestras preferencias personales, es nuestro trabajo -echó un vistazo a la carpeta en su mano - Estudia tu cubierta, trata de entender qué motiva a Timmy para registrarse como una mascota en el crucero, debes ser creíble, si no lo es, ambos estaremos jodidos -el Agente miró hacia los lados, con sus ojos escrutadores, antes de inclinarse sobre uno de sus costados - Lo que Greta y Florence no te dijeron, es que allí no tendremos apoyo de ningún equipo o alguna maniobra de escape, si la cagamos, ese riesgo correrá por nuestra cuenta.   
\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - su boca se abrió con sorpresa al igual que sus ojos.   
-Porque ya hemos intentado aprehender a Cavil antes, y nuestro agente fue descubierto, en vez de matarlo sin más, Cavil hizo un gran escándalo, proclamando a los cuatro vientos que el Servicio Secreto de Inteligencia "espió ilegalmente" a un "honesto hombre de negocios británico” -los labios del Agente se torcieron con disgusto – el hombre tiene muchas conexiones en el gobierno polaco y británico, técnicamente, no hay pruebas contundentes de que es algo más que un hombre de negocios, es muy bueno cubriendo sus huellas; fuimos puestos en una situación comprometida, oficialmente, esta misión no está respaldada por la IC, necesitamos pruebas de sus acciones, pero no podemos dejar que nos atrapen de nuevo, Cavil y el gobierno polaco tienen mucha influencia política gracias a ese fiasco.   
-Y nosotros tenemos que suavizar el asunto, siendo sigilosos y no llamando la atención -dedujo mientras todo comenzaba a encajar - pero sin alertar a Cavil, así no alcanzara a cubrir sus huellas de nuevo -el Agente 011 le sonrió, mientras le daba suaves golpecitos en su hombro.   
-Haremos de ti todo un agente secreto, blanco - trató de no enorgullecerse, fallando miserablemente, gimió internamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan… Estúpidas hormonas.  
_________________________________________  
Las sesiones de entrenamiento con el Agente 011 para su cubierta como Sugar Baby, fueron bizarras y educativas; resultaron fascinantes de una manera en la que las lecciones tradicionales no lo son, el Agente 011 destruyó muy a fondo la mayoría de las nociones preconcebidas que tenía acerca de la vida de un espía secreto.   
\- Antes que nada, olvida todo lo que has visto en las películas de espías – le decía el hombre rubio, mientras ensambla el rifle en sus manos, con eficiencia, calmada y practicidad - la mayor parte del tiempo, no participamos en persecuciones llenas de adrenalina, explosiones y tiroteos, mayormente, serás discreto, mezclándote y recolectando información desde dentro de cualquier organización criminal a la que te han ordenado infiltrarte, no es nuestro trabajo usar pistolas, existen otras divisiones para eso.   
\- ¿Realmente me estás diciendo que nunca has tenido alguna misión donde debas asesinar a alguien? - cuestionó, sin molestarse en ocultar su escepticismo.   
-No - el Agente coloco el rifle en un soporte montado en la parte delantera, viendo a través de la mira telescópica y haciendo pequeños ajustes a los detalles - te estoy diciendo que cuando me ordenan asesinar, es silencioso y discreto, sin explosiones involucradas, tienes que evitar llamar la atención, pero las misiones de eliminación son bastante raras, no es nuestra labor principal.   
\- ¿Entonces cuál es nuestra labor principal? -consultó, todo comenzaba a tornarse de manera confusa - ¿la infiltración?  
Cuando el hombre no respondió, se dio cuenta de que tenía que ponerse protectores auditivos porque está a punto de disparar, rápidamente, se los colocó y observo el rostro concentrado del Agente, finalmente, disparó, el sonido fue ensordecedor incluso con los protectores puestos, el retroceso del rifle se resistió en su hombro, pero el rubio ni siquiera parpadeó, acertó al blanco en el centro.   
Apoyó el rifle en su hombro, sus grandes manos acariciaron el cañón mientras se ponía en posición, tras lo cual el Agente 011 disparó varias rondas en una rápida sucesión, esta vez sin ninguna preocupación por la puntería, aun así, acertó cada disparo en el blanco.   
Pasando la lengua por sus labios, trató de pensar en algo asqueroso, no, él no se está excitando al ver a un hombre atractivo manejar un arma, Nop, nop, nop, pero sin duda parecía desarrollar un posible un fetiche por esas habilidades.   
\- ¿Qué estabas diciendo? -consultó el hombre, quitándole sus protectores auditivos, rosando ligeramente sus rizos con los largos dedos, después quito los suyos, resultó toda una lucha recordar de qué se suponía que estaban hablando.   
-Um – gesticulo, muy inteligentemente- ¿Cuál es nuestro trabajo, entonces?   
\- Nuestro trabajo principal es ver a alguien a los ojos y mentir, debes ser capaz de mentir tan bien que puedes engañar incluso a alguien que te conoce, para que piense que tú no eres realmente tú realmente - observo intencionadamente al rifle que el agente comenzaba a desarmar.   
\- ¿Para qué necesitas esa cosa, entonces? – dijo mientras comenzaba a chupar su labio inferior con nerviosismo.  
\- Porque raramente las cosas suelen ir a la perfección, sin importar cuán bueno seas, por supuesto, si eres un mentiroso, podrías ser capaz de improvisar y hablar para salir del problema en vez de recurrir a la fuerza bruta, es siempre preferible, pero no siempre posible - el Agente alejó el rifle y enfoco su mirada en su rostro atentamente- ¿Estudiaste tu tapadera para la misión?   
-Por supuesto – dijo mientras sonreía burlonamente.   
\- ¿Crees que la entiendes? - asintió después de algo de vacilación, había hecho la investigación correspondiente y había sido muy concienzudo, pero la mirada evaluadora del hombre le provocaba cuestionarse sobre sus pensamientos.   
\- Ya veremos – le dijo levemente al hombre.  
El Agente 011 lo llevo fuera del campo de tiro, empujándolo dentro de la habitación vacía más cercana, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás suyo, escucho la voz del agente resonando por la habitación – Desnúdate - los ojos del hombre lo observaron fijamente.  
\- ¿Por qué? – su ceño se frunció, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.   
\- ¿Por qué crees? - suprimió una muy inapropiada respuesta que se formó en su mente, forzándose a pensar en algo más serio.   
-Estaré desnudo durante la subasta –respondió de manera perspicaz, mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior - Quieres comprobar que tan cómodo me siento al estar desnudo frente a una gran audiencia.   
La aprobación silenciosa en los ojos del agente causó que una calidez se instalara en su estómago bajo y una vez más, suprimió la urgencia de enorgullecerse, mierda, aquello se está volviendo incómodo, y alarmante, para ser honesto, no quiere la aprobación del Agente 011, no la quiere.   
\- Correcto -dijo el agente sin apartar la mirada de su rostro - eres Timmy, un chico aventurero que voluntariamente se inscribió en una subasta ilegal, buscando un Sugar Daddy, que pueda hacerse cargo de sus necesidades, la desnudez no te molesta, te gusta la atención, que te admiren, sabes que luces bien, estás orgulloso de tu cuerpo y quieres mostrarlo para conseguir al mejor postor – la mirada del rubio se tornó pensativa - Estás emocionado, tal vez excitado, hmmm... sonrojarte también puede ser aceptable, aunque no eres necesariamente un virgen sonrojado, pero eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender que a algunos hombres poderosos les gusta la inocencia falsa, ahora muéstrame eso, Timmy.   
Respiró profundamente, dándole una larga mirada al Agente antes de comenzar a desnudarse, tratando de mentalizarse y entrar en el papel, no quiere decepcionar a ese hombre, quiere probarle que puede hacerlo, quiere ser bueno.  
Quitando su ropa interior y calcetines, se irguió, extremadamente consciente de cuán desnudo está; tras una pausa, se dejó caer fluidamente en el suelo, colocándose sobre sus rodillas y sentándose sobre sus talones, esperando, con su mirada baja, sus pestañas escondiendo su expresión y sus rizos cayendo descuidadamente hacía el frente, desde esa posición, todo lo que puede ver son los relucientes zapatos negros y pantalones oscuros del hombre, espiró profundamente, tratando de pensar como Timmy, no está incómodo, ni avergonzado, él sabe que es hermoso y deseable, cualquier hombre lo desearía para sí mismo.... No, no lo es, el Agente 011 es heterosexual, él probablemente luce patético frente al hombre, arrodillado en el suelo frío, pálido, con el cabello echo un desastre, en completa desnudez, y quizás un poco excitado, sus mejillas ardieron de humillación.   
\- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó el agente mientras se acercaba a su lado - estabas haciéndolo muy bien, pero ahora estás completamente tenso e incómodo - él sacudió la cabeza, en un intento por despejarse.   
-Sólo me siento inseguro -murmuró clavando su vista en el suelo.   
-No lo estés -dijo el hombre mientras acomodaba uno de sus rizos detrás de su oreja - Mírame, blanco -su voz sonó gentil pero autoritaria, él obedeciendo enseguida, levantando su rostro.   
-Lo siento... no soy bueno en esto, me veo ridículo y ….   
-No es así, créeme, no tienes razón para sentirte inseguro, eres exactamente el tipo de esclavo que a esos imbéciles ricos les gusta - él se mofó, incapaz de encontrarse con los ojos del otro hombre.   
\- Viniendo de un hombre hetero, eso no significa mucho para mí – murmuró mientras su mirada volvía a caer.   
\- Tim –el mandato en la voz del agente fue imposible de ignorar, de mala gana, le miró a los ojos- Podré ser heterosexual, pero no soy exactamente nuevo en esto, he estado fingiendo ser un hombre gay durante los últimos cinco años para mi otra cubierta - su boca abrió con sorpresa.   
\- ¿De verdad? ¿por qué? - el hombre negó con la cabeza.   
-Se supone que no debería estar hablando de esto contigo, no tienes una autorización de seguridad - él le dedicó sus mejores ojitos adorables.   
-Por favor -la expresión del rubio se volvió sufrida antes de reír levemente.   
-Eres una jodida amenaza, blanco - suspiró cuando él sonrió - Tengo que conquistar al heredero de uno de los hombres más ricos en el Reino Unido, quien es sospechoso... de un considerable número de crímenes internacionales, mi cubierta debe ser a prueba de balas, debe ser lo suficientemente buena como para resistir cualquier tipo de escrutinio, es por eso que está tardando tanto – él entrelazó sus manos sobre su regazo desnudo.   
\- ¿Cómo vas a seducir al tipo si no eres gay? -el rubio lució casi divertido.   
-Hay cosas que pueden ayudarme con ello - él arrugó su nariz, mientras fruncia los labios.   
\- ¿Viagra? -el agente se encogió de hombros, luciendo en gran medida despreocupado.   
\- Si es necesario, el chico es lo suficientemente guapo como para ser confundido con una mujer, así que puede que no sea necesario – lo observó cambiando su mirada a una más seria - El punto es, que he estado fingiendo exitosamente ser un hombre gay por años, me gusta pensar que sé de lo que estoy hablando.   
\- ¿Y realmente no piensas que me veo ridículo? – se odio por la esperanza con la que se cubrió su voz.  
-No -dijo el Agente con una pequeña sonrisa - Te ves muy bien, así que intentémoslo de nuevo.   
Él asintió, inhalando profundo, y relajando su cuerpo, es Timmy, un chico aventurero que voluntariamente se inscribió en una subasta ilegal buscando un Sugar Daddy, la desnudez no le molesta, sabe que lucía genial, sabía que es deseable; le gusta la atención, le gusta sentir miradas sobre su cuerpo, deseaba que la gente le deseara, quería ser adorado y mimado, es Timmy y se siente hermoso y deseable.   
-Buen trabajo, Timmy - felicitó el Agente 011, posando una mano grande y callosa sobre su nuca.  
Su cuerpo no se tensó, no se encogió, miro por debajo de sus pestañas al otro hombre, mordiendo su labio inferior e inclinándose sutilmente hacia el toque, los ojos azules se iluminaron mientras que los labios le sonrieron.   
-Estás preparado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora de esté capítulo, eh estado un poco desorganizada en las actualizaciones, realmente estoy trabajando para poder volver a la organización prevista pronto, espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy :3 saben que valoro un montón sus comentarios y felicitaciones !! eso me da un montón de amor y alegría !!además déjame saber que piensas sobre la historia, eso es de gran ayuda.   
> El capítulo de hoy será un poco revelador, y marcara parte del rumbo de la historia, recuerden que esté es un Timmy mucho más desvergonzado y un Armie "heterosexual" 
> 
> Manténganse a salvo y confiemos en que pronto toda está loca enfermedad termine c: les envió mucho amor y cariño !

Una de las sumisas se acercó a su lado, en su gafete de identificación podría leer “Emma”, todos los _Sub_ están reunidos en una sala de descanso para comer o beber algo antes de que la subasta comenzara, ella le sonrió de manera comprensiva, casi cariñosa.

-Estoy segura de que encontrarás algún _Dom_ que querrá pujar por ti – ella le dio un par de suaves golpecitos en el brazo - ¡Tus ojos son muy bonitos! Además, tus pecas son pequeñas y tiernas, desearía que las mías fueran...

\- ¡Atención, por favor! Todos voltearon hacia la mujer de mediana edad en un traje negro que apareció en el marco de la puerta; si no hubiese tenido un informe previo sobre la mujer encargada de organizar la subasta, la habría tomado por una administradora de alguna empresa comercial.

-Por favor, prepárense; deben dejar su ropa y pertenencias aquí, no están permitidos los teléfonos móviles, no se preocupen, sus posesiones estarán a salvo aquí, y después serán trasladadas hacía la habitación del Dom que los compre. 

Emma permaneció a su lado, le guiño un ojo y comenzó a desvestirse, no hay ningún indicio de vergüenza o incomodidad en su tierno rostro, como si desvestirse en un cuarto lleno de extraños fuese perfectamente normal, él seguía vestido, escondiendo su inquietud - _puedo hacer esto_ , _ya lo hice una vez con 011_ \- se dijo a sí mismo firmemente.

Media hora después, se encuentra arrodillado en la plataforma circular a mitad del enorme salón, desnudo y tiritando de frío debido a la fría brisa del mar que se extiende por toda su piel, ya no está tan seguro de que pueda hacerlo bien, toda la experiencia es surreal, puede ver por el rabillo del ojo a los otros _esclavos_ arrodillados de manera similar, con sus cabezas inclinadas, completamente desnudos, mientras docenas de hombres ricos en trajes hechos a la medida y unas cuantas mujeres con vestidos igualmente caros caminaban alrededor de la plataforma, manteniendo conversaciones ociosas y analizándolos como si ellos fueran mercancía en un show de compradores, lo que supuestamente son.

Está dividido entre reír histéricamente por la completa ridiculez de la situación o maldecir a cada uno de esos idiotas ricos, es asqueroso y algo triste que el dinero pudiese hacer que cualquier fantasía depravada y ridícula se hiciera real.

La peor parte es que, aun no había vislumbrado al Agente 011 hasta el momento, lo que provocó que su estómago se apretara con ansiedad, pues como le habían informado, no tendría ningún contactado con el IC desde que embarcara, su mente nerviosa no ayuda a su situación ¿Sí algo le había pasado a 011 y ni siquiera se encuentra en el barco? ¿Si su cubierta había fallado? ¿Si está allí solo por su cuenta? ¿Y si...

-Levanta la cabeza niño- le exhortó una voz masculina, con un claro y fino acento inglés, hizo todo lo posible para que sus músculos no se tensaran y su mente no se congelara, levantó su rostro lentamente, arreglándoselas para mantener la expresión dócil en su rostro, mientras se encontraba con los ojos azul pálido de Cavil.

Había visto varias fotografías del hombre, por supuesto, objetivamente, Cavil es bastante atractivo; su cabello castaño cuidadosamente peinado hacia un lado con una suave onda, sus dientes son blancos, su piel lisa y cuidadosamente bronceada, con una mandíbula fuerte y varonil, pero a pesar de su cuidada apariencia, hay algo... Sucio en el aura del hombre; sierpe, le recordó a una serpiente, escurridiza y llena de veneno.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes esclavo? -preguntó Cavil con su mirada libidinosa, recorriendo todo su cuerpo por completo, su piel se erizo en el acto; suprimió con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de escupirle a la cara toda su información proporcionada por los organizadores de la subasta, en las tabletas, una de ellas incluso está en las manos de Cavil, él volvió su mirada hacia abajo y respondido con suavidad -Veinte, señor.

El hombre tomó su barbilla y levantó su rostro de nuevo, no pudo contener el estremecimiento de repulsión que experimentó su cuerpo con el toque en su piel, espero con todas sus fuerzas que Cavil lo hubiese confundido con excitación, se inclinó hacia el tacto en su barbilla, mientras sus ojos escanean todo el salón discretamente… ¿Dónde mierda está el Agente 011?

-Qué niño tan bonito – el hombre ahueco su mejilla, cepillando su dedo pulgar sobre su labio inferior - Tal vez puje por ti, la vista es hermosa.

Su estómago se retorció de manera desagradable, luchando por mantener su expresión inalterable, no habían considerado aquella posibilidad en la junta de instrucciones previa a la misión; de acuerdo al IC, Cavil siempre había tenido Sugar babby´s mujeres, no está previsto que el hombre pudiera mostrar interés en él -¡cálmate!- le grito su mente, mientras respiraba uniformemente, no es un esclavo real y no es una subasta real, puede declinar un contrato si el ganador no le gusta.

El jodido problema es que, si Cavil puja por él y gana, probablemente estaría muy ofendido si él declinaba su generosa oferta, eso resultaría ser perjudicial para la misión, después de todo, necesita estar lo suficientemente cerca del objetivo para robar la memoria USB, joder, no está preparado para aquello; sería una mentira si se decía que nunca había distraído a sus blancos antes de robarles, pero aquello es otra cosa, no es algo de coqueteo sin sentido; simplemente no es capaz de imaginar a Cavil tocarlo, follarlo, poseerlo, la mera idea le hace sentir náuseas, no quiere ser una prostituta, ni siquiera por el jodido país.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar a las palabras del hombre, una voz familiar se hizo escuchar -Él niño es toda una belleza.

Casi dio un suspiro de alivio, observo hacía el rumbo de la voz y parpadeó lentamente, él agente 011, se ve completamente diferente, en la semana en la que no se habían visto, había desaparecido completamente su barba, dejando madamas que piel suave, su cabello perfectamente recortado y peinado, aunque podía decir que esta mucho más rubio de lo que recuerda, su apariencia es increíble, haciéndolo parecer mucho más fino y educado; y eso no es todo, hay algo diferente en su comportamiento, ya no actúa como un arma cuidadosamente controlada, su postura es relajada, casi floja, el corte de su traje de diseñador de alguna forma esconde su físico impresionante, siendo la figura perfecta de un civil rico y hedonista, incluso su voz suena mucho más lujosa de lo que normalmente lo hacía.

El Agente 011 y Cavil intercambiaron una mirada que tomó demasiado tiempo antes de que Cavil sonriera complacido y buscara estrechar su mano – Henry Cavil, y creo que usted es Armand Hammer.

Apenas logro esconder su sorpresa y miedo, se suponía que el nombre del Agente 11 para aquella misión era Illya Kuryakin, no Armand Hammer; observo detenidamente el rostro del hombre, pero no vio sorpresa o alarma, lucía... ¿avergonzado? – Mr. Cavil, le agradecería que mantuviese mi nombre real en secreto – respondió 011 con una pequeña mueca, estrechando la mano del hombre, quien sonrió- Mi extensa familia estará más que impactada si se enteran de que estoy en un crucero como este -Cavil bufó, negando con la cabeza -Familias… Sé que mientras menos sepan sobre nuestros... intereses, mejor -sus ojos azules se dirigieron de regreso a él - ¿Cierto esclavo?

-No tengo familia, señor -respondió suavemente con su mente trabajando a toda velocidad ¿había Cavil descubierto al Agente 011? esa tapadera que el hombre no quería comprometer ¿cambia en algo la misión?

-Es una verdadera pena -comentó Cavil con algo que le pareció verdadera lástima- ¿Hablas Turco, niño? - negó con la cabeza, esperando que eso le hiciera menos atractivo para la mirada del hombre.

–Hablo un poco de italiano y francés, señor, pero estoy mayormente familiarizado con el habla inglesa - Cavil observo largamente al Agente.

-Parece que está de suerte, señor Hammer… ¿O es Zar Hammer?, me temo que no estoy muy familiarizado con los títulos rusos - 011 negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro.

-A menos que mi primo lejano muera sin tener algún heredero simplemente seré un _Señor_ por el resto de mi vida; no me interesan los títulos, de todas formas, no soy un snob, Armie está bien.

-Entonces debería llamarme Henry - el hombre lo observo de vuelta - ¿Está interesado en el niño? Porque debería de estarlo, por mi parte estoy casi tentado a comprarlo, pero odiaría tener que llevarlo a un país en el que no podría comunicarse, eso sería cruel, y yo no soy un hombre cruel - esperó que su rostro no hubiese delatado su incredulidad sobre sus asquerosas palabras fingidas.

-Aún no he tomado la decisión -aclaró el Agente observándolo al igual que Cavil – él niño es realmente precioso -coloco la grande mano sobre su cuello, un dedo se deslizó suavemente hacia arriba por toda si extensión hasta alcanzar su labio inferior, está vez su estremecimiento no fue causado por disgusto- Muy hermoso -reiteró el agente con su voz volviéndose más ronca.

Él ni siquiera tuvo que invocar el sonrojo que calentó sus mejillas; sabe que su reacción es estúpida, "Armie" sólo es un actor magnífico, pero no puede evitar - Timmy, ¿correcto? -consultó el Agente, mirando el nombre en la etiqueta a los pies de la plataforma, él asintió, mientras cerraba los ojos, "Armie" comenzó a deslizar sus fuertes dedos a través de sus rizos, cepillándolos hacia atrás, es una sensación maravillosa, casi puede comprender por qué todas aquellas personas quieren vivir está fantasía.

Escucho como Cavil reía -Parece bastante cercano a usted.

\- ¿Lo estás, Timmy? -interrogó Armie, él forzó sus parpados para que se abrieran de vuelta, asistiendo lentamente, inclinándose hacia el toque; está casi seguro de que pudo ver aprobación en los ojos del agente.

\- ¿Aceptarás un contrato conmigo si pujo por ti hermoso? -murmuró el hombre, acariciando su mejilla derecha con él dorso de la mano; en lugar de responder, giro su cabeza, acariciando con su nariz el interior de la mano del Agente, antes de que pudiese pensarlo dos veces, la besó suavemente.

Durante una fracción de segundo, hubo una mirada extraña en los ojos de 011, pero se había ido tan rápido que lo hace dudar si quizás la había imaginado.

El Agente le sonrió -Te veré después, entonces – dio la vuelta y se fue, fue cuando se dio cuenta con una sensación de incomodidad que había olvidado por completo que Cavil se encuentra a un par de pasos de distancia, mirándolos fijamente.

\- ¿Deberíamos apreciar a otros esclavos? -consultó 011 dirigiendo su mirada hacia Cavil; él hombre lo observo primero a él y luego a Armie con rostro ilegible, antes de asentir y moverse al siguiente postulante.

Dejó caer su mirada, con un pequeño suspiro, forzándose a sí mismo para no observar como el Agente 011 retrocede y se aleja de su plataforma.

* * *

Diez hombres pujaron por él ¡diez! su mente no puede concebir que diez hombres lo desearan tanto como para comprarlo por una escandalosa suma de dinero; la gente rica está jodidamente loca.

Al final "Armie Hammer" ganó sus… servicios; gracias al cielo Cavil no había pujado por él; en su lugar compró a Emma, su estomago se revolvió al imaginar a la dulce chica en sus manos, pero lo había descubierto mirándolo unas cuantas veces; no está seguro de qué pensar sobre ello, -¿Sospecha algo? – se dijo internamente mientras seguía reflexionando sobre el hombre, por otra parte "Armie Hammer" se hace cargo de las formalidades de su contrato; para tratarse de una subasta ilegal, hay una sorprendente cantidad de papeleo por revisar y firmar, parece ser que los organizadores son minuciosos con las “compras de esclavos”. Él repasó su contrato boquiabierto al ver la extravagante cantidad de dinero que Armie había ofrecido para pagarle cada mes

Finalmente, después de lo que le parecieron años, el hombre lo condujo a su camarote, él lo siguió obedientemente, tratando de ignorar la caliente mano en su espalda baja, joder, ¿cómo se supone que deba enfocarse en el trabajo cuando pierde toda su concentración cada vez que 011 lo toca? Aquello comienza a volverse realmente fastidioso.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos, observo detenidamente el interior del camarote; es espacioso y cómodo, su maleta ya se encuentra allí, al lado de la enorme cama que domina la habitación, lamió sus labios y volteó para ver al Agente, el hombre había desabotonado la chaqueta de su traje, con sus ojos barriendo el camarote en lo que parecía ser una conducta casual y despreocupada, pero sabe lo que está buscando, cámaras; les habían advertido sobre ello, y hasta que 011 confirmase que el camarote está libre de vigilancia, ellos tendrían que seguir interpretando sus papeles.

\- ¿Qué le gustaría que hiciera señor? -dijo suavemente, el hombre hizo una mueca de molestia, sacándose la chaqueta y dirigiéndose al armario para colgarla cuidadosamente en un gancho.

-Lo primero de todo: No me llames Señor; Armie está bien – asintió suavemente, boqueando el nombre silenciosamente, con toda seguridad que pueda reunir necesita comenzar a pensar en 011 como “Armie” no puede darse el lujo de entregar sus cabezas frente a Cavil - ¿Cómo te gustaría que te llamase? – le preguntó el hombre, quitándose la corbata, con sus ojos oscuros, engañosamente cansados mientras continúa revisando el camarote, él frunció el ceño, sin entender la pregunta.

\- ¿Timmy? – Armie rió entre dientes, mientras sus largos dedos desabotonan su camisa blanca de una manera que es más entretenida de lo que debería serlo; trató de no mirar al principio, cambiando su actitud casi de inmediato al darse cuenta que Timmy, el Sugar baby de Armie, se comería con los ojos a su Daddy, especialmente si es tan ardiente.

-Algunas personas tienen una aversión a los nombres humillantes - aclaró el rubio, dejando caer su camisa abierta, revelando su pecho ancho, y musculoso con un conjunto de abdominales sumamente apetitosos, mirando más abajo se encontró con un rastro de vello oscuro que desaparece en la pretina del pantalón, casi gruñó por la injusticia de toda la situación, ¿por qué los hombres atractivos siempre son heterosexuales? - ¿Timmy? – parpadeó un par de veces y apartó su mirada del cuerpo de Armie.

El hombre alzó las cejas un poco, mientras siente el sonrojo llegar a su rostro, ha sido atrapado babeando por su cuerpo, batió sus pestañas cariñosamente - ¿A caso un chico no puede mirar a su atractivo Sugar Daddy? -la expresión de Armie se volvió divertida.

-Es bueno saber que no me encuentras repulsivo – el hombre dirigió su mirada hacía el contrato que había colocado sobre la mesa- Necesitamos hablar sobre eso, pero primero ve a darte una ducha, apestas.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad!

-Apestas a los otros hombres que te tocaron - El leve desprecio en los labios de Armie es perfecto, su expresión ligeramente burlona, pero mayormente posesiva, él sintió la profunda necesidad de aplaudir su actuación, aunque por supuesto, no podía.

En lugar de eso, esbozó la sonrisa más descarada que tenía mientras jugaba con uno de sus rizos entre sus dedos - ¿Me acompañarás? -los labios del hombre se torcieron.

-Tal vez, si eres bueno y te comportas.

Sonriendo, tomó el pijama de su maleta y se dirigió al baño privado, como le enseñaron en el IC, dejo la ropa sobre una de las repisas, encendió la lujosa ducha, poniéndola en el nivel más alto, si la cabina está vigilada, la ducha es el único lugar donde pueden hablar sin ser escuchados.

Dios, realmente espera que la cabina no lo estuviera, no está seguro de poder actuar como un Sugar baby todo el tiempo, aunque, al menos no tenía que fingir estar atraído por su Sugar daddy, Armie es realmente un hombre al que admirar, frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento, sintiendo una fresca ola de mortificación cayendo sobre él, lo único que le queda es esperar a que Armie creyera que él es un excelente actor. Lo único que es peor que sentirse atraído por un heterosexual es que aquel supiese los sentimientos que alberga por él y sintiese lástima de ellos.

Cuando la puerta del baño se abrió lucho para no retroceder, en cambio, cerró sus ojos dejando que el agua cayese sobre su rostro y hombros, de espaldas a la puerta, se preguntó si al Agente le gustaba la imagen - No seas idiota- su mente le recrimino, sin importar cuán buen trasero tuviese, no iba a volver gay a un hombre heterosexual; respiro profundamente mientras tomaba una de las botellas de gel, tomo un poco en sus manos y comenzó a lavar su cuerpo, especialmente en sus axilas, cuello y detrás de sus rodillas.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, sintió un cuerpo firme y musculoso presionarse contra su espalda, una mejilla ligeramente rasposa acarició su oído, bajo el sonido del agua, 011 comenzó a hablar de la manera más silenciosa que pudo -Hay tres cámaras en el camarote, dos en el baño, posiblemente una escondida en el armario, pero aún no podemos verificarlo sin levantar sospechas.

Él respiró profundamente ignorando el desagradable temblor en su cuerpo - ¿Por qué hay cámaras? Florence nos dijo que era altamente improbable que las hubiera.

Sintió a Armie suspirar contra su oído -La verificación de antecedentes que hizo Henry fue más minuciosa de lo que Greta esperaba, mi tapadera fue estropeada porque Armie Hammer es bastante público en Estados Unidos, fui capaz de explicar el uso de mi nombre falso, pero claramente Henry sigue sospechando, así que instaló cámaras en mi camarote – las grandes manos comenzaron a acariciar despreocupadamente su pecho, generando más espuma sobre su piel - eso obviamente complica la situación, pero si podemos probarle que somos quienes decimos ser, debería bajar la guardia en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Estamos en peligro? -consultó mientras trata de ignorar las manos calientes y callosas sobre su piel, trabajo, todo se trata de trabajo para Armie, se recordó.

-No en peligro inmediato -murmuró el agente, arrastrando las manos sobre su piel, acariciando su vientre, mientras sus labios rozan su cuello- Henry es muy paranoico; si realmente sospechara que estoy tras él, no me hubiese dejado entrar al barco.

Él inspiró nerviosamente - ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?

-No ha cambiado en nada; seguiremos interpretando nuestros roles y trataremos de acercarnos lo suficiente a Henry.

\- ¿Qué hay sobre las cámaras? – sus nervios comenzaron a acumularse en su estómago, el realmente no quiere escuchar lo que imagina.

-No hacemos nada, los civiles jamás podrían notarlas - mordió su labio inferior respirando profundamente -Si hay cámaras en el camarote... Tendremos que -sintió los músculos detrás suyo tensarse ligeramente -Sí, lamento eso, ricitos – dijo suspirando contra su nuca -Te lo advertí; eres jodidamente joven para este trabajo.

Apretó sus labios disgustado hasta que comenzaron a doler -Deja de tratarme como si fuera un niño; crecí en las calles de New York ¿recuerdas?, estoy preparado para esto ¿Tú lo estás? -Armie dejó escapar un sonido de frustración.

-No es un juego, Timmy ¿Entiendes lo qué tendrás que hacer?

-Lo entiendo.

\- ¿Lo entiendes? -las manos de 011 se movieron hacia sus caderas, tragó fuertemente y le dijo mentalmente a su pene que se comportase, predeciblemente, su miembro no escuchó.

-Sí - Armie maldijo al escucharlo, puede sentir el grande cuerpo irradiando frustración.

-No voy a follarte -sentenció en su oído, su pene se removió ante la palabra "follarte”- pero debemos hacer algo -continuó apretando los dientes - lo entiendes, ¿cierto? - él asintió, lamiendo sus labios.

\- ¿Puedo chupártela? -ofreció, esperando no sonar demasiado entusiasmado- No es para tanto, en realidad me gusta -aquello es una atenuación, para ser honesto, ama el sexo oral, siempre había tenido fijación por ello; Armie inspiró audiblemente.

-Está bien -accedió antes de quitar las manos de su cuerpo

\- Vamos, compórtate con normalidad, mostrar algo de excitación y nerviosismo puede ser apropiado también; no busques las cámaras.

-Sí, señor -respondió, con la intención de darle un saludo descarado, pero cuando vio al agente desnudo y con todos esos músculos mojados, olvidó cómo hablar; afortunadamente el rubio no está mirando en su dirección, gracias al cielo no pudo verle babeando de nuevo.

Finalmente, se las arregló para dejar de mirarlo, enjuago el resto de la espuma de su cuerpo y salió del baño envuelto en una de las grandes y mudillas toallas; sólo cuando estuvo en el camarote completamente seco, cayó en cuenta de que había olvidado su pijama dentro del baño; él no entraría de vuelta para encontrarse con el caliente cuerpo del Agente, gimiendo de frustración, se encaminó hacia su maleta y la revolvió, tratando de encontrar algo para dormir, con la determinación de no pensar más en el musculoso y mojado cuerpo del hombre… O en su pene, enorme y apetitoso, incluso aún sin estar erecto.

Heterosexual, inalcanzable, mucho mayor y muy fuera de mi liga, se repitió eso en su mente, una y otra vez, pero fue inútil; el único pensamiento en el que parecía poder concentrarse es en el estimulante hecho de que pronto podría chuparle la polla a 011… A la mierda su vida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos !! espero que se encuentre muy bien, realmente lamento que este capitulo llegara tan tarde, he estado teniendo días terribles :c pero espero pronto ponerme en marcha con las actualizaciones, espero que lo disfruten y aun cuente con su apoyo !! los quiero un montón y saben que valoro arto sus comentarios y felicitaciones !

Antes de dejarlos ir quiero dedicar este capitulo a _SweetCharmie,_ gracias por todo tu apoyo y consideración linda! espero lo disfrutes mucho!!

* * *

Timothée se había acomodado bajo las sábanas cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y cerró suavemente, no abrió sus ojos cuando el colchón se hundió a su lado y un pesado cuerpo se unió a él en la cama.

Pero cuando un musculoso brazo se colgó sobre su cintura rodeándolo, se abrieron rápidamente - ¿Te molesta? -preguntó Armie con una voz rasposa y adormilada.

Se preguntó si la somnolencia es real, si cualquier cosa sobre él hombre es siquiera real, se pregunta quién es realmente el Agente 011 y qué está pasando realmente tras la perfecta máscara de Armie Hammer.

-No -respondió girando su rostro hacia el hombre.

El camarote se encuentra únicamente iluminado por la tenue lámpara sobre el buró al lado de la cama, el rostro del agente inmerso en las sombras, pero aún puede ver más que suficiente; Armie tiene solo un par de ajustados bóxers negros, su cuerpo largo, musculoso y absolutamente apetitoso, acurrucado contra el suyo, movió su mirada hacia el rostro de 011; se descubrió a sí mismo observando fijamente la firme mandíbula y los gruesos labios perfectamente esculpidos que le llaman para lamerlos y chuparlos.

-Estoy seguro de que debemos hablar – Armie sugirió con un bostezo, el cual está casi seguro de que es falso- Y así llegar a conocernos.

-Seguramente, debemos hacerlo -secundó, suprimiendo toda clase de urgencia por buscar las cámaras en la habitación… ¿Hay alguien escuchando su conversación en ese preciso momento?, ¿les están mirando? 011 hizo un sonido de afirmación, mientras cierra los ojos.

-Pero estoy hecho polvo después de toda la emoción de hoy, tuve un vuelo jodidamente largo y casi me echan del crucero antes de que empezara - Extremadamente consciente de las cámaras, trató de pensar en qué diría un Sugar baby real, seguramente sería curiosidad por saber todo de quien pago por él.

\- ¿Es verdad que usaste un nombre falso para entrar? -consultó con demasiada atención, sería sospechoso si no lo hubiese preguntado, se supone que ambos son completos desconocidos - ¿por qué?

-No quiero que nadie en mi familia averigüe que estoy en un crucero como este – sonrió tristemente, pero sin abrir los ojos – Estoy seguro de que ya te has dado cuenta que soy nuevo en esto.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – Uno de sus dedos comenzó a delinear suavemente el contorno de la fuerte mandíbula, descendiendo de vez en cuando por el cuello, el agente ni siquiera se inmuto ante sus caricas.

-Lo hago, hace unos meses, me habría reído si alguien me hubiese dicho que yo le terminaría pagando a alguien para tener compañía.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto entonces?, no tienes la apariencia de alguien que necesita pagar para tener buena compañía – Armie por fin abrió los ojos y le observó largamente antes de contestar.

-Trabajo para una de las compañías financieras más grandes en Estados Unidos; después de ser promovido a Jefe de Departamento, no tengo tiempo para citas, normalmente estoy demasiado cansado después de trabajar como para ir a discotecas y encontrar a alguien - hizo una mueca pero no alejó su toque - De todas formas, no quiero algo de una sola noche, ya pasé por ello y no quiero volver a esa vida - lo miró con curiosidad, preguntándose entonces para qué es su cubierta, ¿no es aquella que usaría para seducir a ese heredero rico que había mencionado al inicio de su misión?

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscas entonces? -murmuró de manera suave, buscando acurrucarse más contra su pecho.

\- Siempre he querido algo estable, tal vez incluso casarme y tener un par de niños llegado el momento, pero no tengo el tiempo, al menos no por ahora; tal vez cuando las cosas se encuentren menos frenéticas en el trabajo, encontraré el tiempo para citas, pero...

\- Pero ahora solo quieres algo estable y sin complicaciones, alguien quien entienda tus frénicos horarios y esté disponible siempre para ti -terminó por él, asintiendo comprensivamente; no puede evitar admirar la habilidad del Agente para mentir tan fácilmente; está misión claramente compromete su otra cubierta, pero 011 sigue encontrando la manera de hacer la participación de Armie Hammer en el crucero algo más que creíble.

-Efectivamente -continuó Armie mientras reía de manera suavemente con su voz somnolienta- Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo terminé en un sitio web para Sugar Daddy´s; supongo que internet lo sabe todo – él comenzó a reír ante el cometario, parecía casi genuino.

-Lo mismo sucede de mí lado, tú eres mi primer Daddy… Bueno, he hablado con unos cuantos candidatos potenciales en esos sitios, pero realmente siempre se dirigía hacia ninguna parte -hizo una mueca con desagrado frunciendo sus labios - Soy de mente abierta como cualquier chico promedio, pero tracé una línea al mandar a algún extraño una foto de mí usando un babero y nada más - Armie dejó escapar una carcajada, una profunda y genuina carcajada que envió una emoción a través de su cuerpo.

\- ¿De verdad? -sonriendo asintió animadamente, sintiéndose estúpidamente complacido consigo mismo por haber hecho reír al Agente.

Aquella parte de la historia es real, se había hecho una cuenta en un sitio web para Sugar Baby´s y habló con unas cuantas personas, resultando bastante esclarecedor los intereses de muchos hombres.

-Supongo que es verdad cuando dicen que hay un montón de gente extraña en internet -continuó de manera más relajada, sintiendo recobrar la confianza en él - casi renuncio a la búsqueda, pero entonces alguien mencionó este crucero, dijo que los organizadores de la subasta revisan el historial de todos los Daddy´s potenciales y excluían a los realmente espeluznantes - esa parte supuestamente es verdadera, pero considerando que Henry fue aprobado, no tenía mucha fe en ello - Así que… Realmente apreciaría mucho que me dijeras si estoy haciendo algo que no quieres que haga; todo mi conocimiento en este tipo de relaciones es puramente teórico ¿Sabes? - Armie tarareó de acuerdo.

-Lo haré, pero esto va en ambas direcciones, Timmy, sé que en tu cuestionario dijiste que eres flexible y estás dispuesto a intentar casi cualquier cosa, pero si te incomodas con algo que pida, debes decirme – sintió como la mirada del agente cambia por una de pura seriedad - Sé que estoy pagando por tu compañía, pero no eres una _prostituta_ y no quiero que pienses que debes hacer lo que sea que yo quiera - Él le sonrió con verdadero cariño.

-Gracias -dijo suavemente, sintiéndose ridículamente emocionado ¿Qué demonios? Ni siquiera es un Sugar baby de verdad - Estoy realmente agradecido de que tú... de que tú seas mi primer Daddy - Armie solo le miró durante un instante, su expresión imposible de leer en la tenue luz.

-Estoy también agradecido de que seas tú mi primer Baby - sus miradas se conectaron mientras el silencio se extiende entre ellos, su corazón empezó a martillear fuertemente contra su pecho, cada vez se vuelve más difícil ignorar que está en la cama acurrucado con un hombre insanamente atractivo, que se supone es su _Daddy_ ; cuyo pene puede chupar sin dar mayor explicación… lamió sus labios por inercia -Joder, estoy muerto -declaró Armie, rompiendo el silencio- Vamos a dormir, hablaremos por mañana - Luchó por esconder su decepción ya que obviamente sabe por qué 011 finge estar cansado; quiere aplazar lo inevitable tanto como pueda, y si Armie piensa que lo apreciaría, está completamente equivocado.

¿Cuál es el fin de aplazar lo que terminaría pasando de todas formas? La espera solo lo pone más ansioso, esa no es la razón por la que no quieres esperar, dijo su voz interior sarcásticamente, sólo te estás muriendo por ahogarte con su pene, él frunció el ceño, inflando sus mejillas.

\- ¿Puedo chuparte antes de dormir? -el cuerpo de Armie no se tensó exactamente, pero sintió que algo en él había cambiado, el hombre lo observo de manera meticulosa - Cómo agradecimiento por escogerme y pujar por mi - añadió con un descaro que no siente - Armie, por favor, ¿puedo darle un beso de buenas noches a tu pene? – él Agente soltó una risita.

-Eso ha sido espantoso, eres una pequeña cosita desvergonzada ¿cierto? – sonrió con satisfacción, le gusta generar sentimientos genuinos en el hombre.

\- ¡No soy pequeño! Incluso estoy unos cuantos centímetros por debajo tuyo - una pequeña sonrisa levantó los sensuales labios de Armie -Eres un ciervo bebé, ricitos -rodó sobre su espalda y alzó las cejas, mirándole a través de sus ojos con párpados pesados, una imagen de masculinidad e indulgencia - Si piensas que puedes ponerme duro cuando estoy tan cansado, adelante Bambi.

Vio los bóxers negros de Armie mientras traga con nerviosismo, sabe que el desinterés de 011 no tiene nada que ver con estar cansado, es solo un trabajo para más que no significa nada, no tiene el más mínimo interés en él de ningún modo - ¿Cambio de opinión?

-No - respondió moviéndose entre los muslos gruesos y musculosos del agente.

Se inclinó, acariciando con su nariz el bulto bajo los bóxers negros, no está ni cerca de ser duro, pero el tamaño de su miembro sigue haciéndole agua la boca, joder, quiere tenerlo profundamente en su boca, y sentirlo duro dentro de su garganta a causa suya ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que chupo un miembro así de grande?... Demasiado.

Arrastró sus labios separados a lo largo de la longitud del miembro antes de chupar la cabeza a través de la tela, el Agente inhaló bruscamente, él sonrió bajando la ropa interior lentamente, dándole a la gruesa cabeza una pequeña lamida coqueta antes de comenzar a lamer toda la longitud desde la base hasta la punta, el miembro de Armie comenzó a endurecerse; complacido consigo mismo, tomó el pene dentro de su boca, gimiendo un poco cuando lo sintió endurecerse aún más dentro suyo, empezó a bombear su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en el duro miembro, enrollando su lengua alrededor de él, tatareo alegremente mientras se volvía más grueso y largo, estirando sus labios hasta el límite para poder recibirlo.

El sabor, la extensión, la sensación del grueso miembro acariciando la piel sensible dentro de su boca nublo sus sentidos, todo en el agente logra ser intenso y fuerte, la única cosa que le molesta es cuán tranquilo esta Armie; su mirada se rigió hacia arriba, el hombre tiene los ojos cerrados, su mandíbula apretada, el único signo visible de que lo está disfrutando es la erección en su boca ¿Pensara en alguna mujer? La idea lo molestó más de lo que probablemente debería, enojándole lo suficiente como para sacar de su boca el miembro y hablar con decisión - Mírame - Armie abrió los ojos, su expresión difícil de leer mientras lo observa volver a lamer lentamente su miembro, se había sentido un poco asustado de que la erección del Agente se desinflara ya que no podría seguir fingiendo que una mujer está chupándosela, pero el miembro permaneció duro, grueso y firme, contra sus labios, lo vio a los ojos, le sonrió de manera coqueta antes de lamer la gorda punta, el toque de su lengua es juguetón, sintiendo como los muslos del hombre se tensan.

Una mano grande se posó contra sus rizos, el toque fue gentil, los dedos del hombre acarician la piel sensible de sus mejillas, su cuerpo se estremeció y volteó su rostro para acariciar con su nariz la palma de Armie; notó el cambio en la expresión de sus intensos ojos azules… Cariño, a 011 le gustaba, ese pensamiento le hizo sentirse mareado, no le importa que el sentimiento fuese sexual o romántico para el Agente, lo importante es que resulta ser auténtico, al menos está bastante seguro de ello.

-Eres jodidamente joven ricitos -murmuró el hombre, observándolo con una expresión extraña y fija en sus movimientos - un bebé – en respuesta lamió húmedamente la cabeza de su miembro.

-No tan joven -replicó con una sonrisa, y tomó el miembro de nuevo dentro de su boca.

No es la mejor mamada que ha hecho, pero probablemente sí la más entusiasta, lo sabe por lo húmedo que está, ensalivando completamente el miembro del Agente haciéndolo brillar a pesar de la tenue luz, demasiado entusiasta y ansioso por complacer, no puede evitarlo, siempre le ha gustado el sexo oral, pero ama absolutamente chupársela a Armie, gimiendo mientras bombeaba su cabeza, tratando de tomar todo dentro de su boca como pudiera.

Armie lo observa chupar su miembro a través de sus ojos entre abiertos, acariciando flojamente sus risos, su lenguaje corporal es jodidamente indulgente, como si fuese su mascota favorita a la que está mimando, algo de ello le rozó de una manera equivocada, pero le gusta demasiado tener las manos del Agente en su cabello, como para pedirle que se detuviese -Estoy cerca, bebé -alertó el hombre en cierto momento, una ligera tensión en su voz le revelo que no está tan compuesto como parecía.

 _Bebé_ … la palabra rezumbo en su mente provocándole un gemido satisfecho, pero no se quitó, follando su boca con el miembro goteando, saboreando la varonil excitación, quiere que Armie se venga en su boca, tener una prueba de que él, Tim, le había provocado deshacerlo con una mamada.

Se preguntó qué está pensando 011, si le gusta ver a un chico gay chupando su pene, volvió su mirada hacia arriba, encontrando los ojos del hombre, se obligó a tragar completamente el miembro hasta que golpeó su garganta, se ahogó un poco, pero eso pareció hacer surgir la magia, Armie se vino duramente dentro de su boca, contra las paredes de su garganta, la grande mano tiro suavemente de su cabello, mientras escucha su respiración irregular, él tragó codiciosamente cada parte de su esencia y continuó chupando el miembro mientras se ablanda dentro suyo, hasta que escucho al Agente sisear de dolor, lo saco suavemente de su boca; decepcionado de que todo hubiera terminado, dejó caer su rostro contra el estómago de Armie, lamiendo el interior de su propia boca en busca de un poco más de su sabor… Dios, quiere hacerlo de nuevo.

Eventualmente, levantó su cabeza para observar al hombre, el rostro de Armie es relajado con chispas de alegría brotando de su cuerpo, ahora sí parecía somnoliento de verdad, los largos dedos juegan ociosamente enredándose en sus rizos, le sonrió de manera dulce, sintiéndose complacido y un poco orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Ven aquí -incitó el Agente, él gateo sobre su cuerpo hasta recostarse a su lado, presionando su rostro contra su hombro, acurrucándose contra su costado - Buen trabajo Bambi – su voz fue un susurro suave contra sus oídos, el hombre también deposito un par de besos sobre su cabeza- Ahora encárgate de tu pequeño problema, entonces podremos dormir - él parpadeó, sorprendido de que 011 hubiera notado su excitación y no decidiera ignorarla.

-Está… bien –respondió deslizando su mano bajo su ropa interior, saco su erección, acaricio su rostro contra el brazo de Armie, se acarició sin prisa, subiendo y bajando su mano a lo largo de su propia dureza, se siente maravillado de cuán cómodo y natural se sintió, no hay incomodidad en sus movimientos, incluso cuando está abrazando a un hombre heterosexual mientras se masturba con la propia orden del agente, se sintió bien, a salvo, confiado y muy excitado.

Cuando los dedos fuertes empezaron a jugar con su cabello de nuevo, algo en él se removió gimiendo dentro del hombro de Armie, algo que lo guio a empuñar más duro su miembro en su puño.

-Eso es bebé -murmuró Armie mientras tira un poco más fuerte de su risos - Déjate ir, Timmy, déjame verte llegar.

Él lo hizo, corriéndose con un fuerte gemido, mientras el placer estalla en su interior, ondulándose por todo cuerpo… Joder, se sintió... ¡Glorioso!, su corazón golpeando contra su pecho frenéticamente, mientras su vista se nubla por el placer, su boca abierta contra la piel del hombro de Armie en un gemido silencioso.

Estuvo distantemente consciente de Armie limpiando su estómago con una toalla – Es momento de dormir Bambi – su voz es firme, negándose a cualquier tipo de discusión, 011 lo abrazo de vuelta s a su lado.

Se siente adormilado, pero hay algo más, como si estuviera ¿resplandeciente? nunca había entendido lo qué significaba, pero ahora lo hace, porque tener a l Agente abrazado alrededor de él después de que ambos se hubiesen venido se siente como el mejor jodido momento de toda su vida; el peso consolador del brazo de Armie, los pequeños estremecimientos aun corriendo por su piel, y la calidez de su aliento contra su sien... No quiere moverse jamás, quiere permanecer de esta manera por el resto de su vida, nunca se había sentido así de seguro con nadie.

Timmy se durmió, soñando con un cálido día de verano.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi gente, vengo con un nuevo capitulo c: espero todos se encuentren bien !! gracias por los comentarios y felicitaciones <3 saben que los valoro mucho mucho, antes de dejarlos con el capitulo, quiero decirles que próximamente estaré publicando otra historia, sobre los gemelos Hammer ;)
> 
> Ahora si, lean con todo gusto, espero que les guste la actualización.

Timothée bostezó mientras intenta enterrar su rostro más profundo dentro de su almohada, intentando recuperar su sueño, pero… está se movió.

-Levántate y brilla, estrellita dormilona - abrió los ojos lentamente, para descubrirse a sí mismo observando dentro de la oscura mirada de Armie, tiene el maduro rostro a pulgadas de distancia - ¿Has dormido bien? -consultó el hombre con una voz espesa y un poco de admiración en ella.

Está dividido entre golpear su pecho o empujarlo sobre su espalda para poder lamer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, nadie debe tener autorización para ser tan jodidamente atractivo y tener una voz tan sexy – Dormí como un bebé -murmuró de manera dócil, reprimiendo ambas tentaciones - Tu brazo es muy cómodo.

-Me alegra saber que al menos uno de los dos se sintiera cómodo - dijo 011 crispando sus labios- Siento mi brazo entumecido desde hace horas - Sonrojándose, movió su cabeza hasta apoyarla en el pecho de del Agente.

\- ¿Mejor? - Escucho la suave riza del hombre - Me gustas Timmy - él sonrió contra la piel caliente de Armie, moviendo su rostro lo suficiente para besar el centro de su pecho.

\- También me gustas Armie – Jodidamente de verdad lo hace, demasiado para el bien de su salud mental, no es sólo atracción física, en todos sus años, se había sentido atraído por muchas personas, pero se sentía tan bien con 011, cómodo, protegido, con una sensación hormigueante y cálida en su interior, como si nada malo le pudiese pasar - ¿Es obligatorio levantarse? - Murmuró acariciando con su nariz el cálido pecho sintiendo los finos bellos que lo cubren, los pectorales son fantásticos, pero, para su consternación, esa no es la razón por la cual no quiere moverse - Acaricia mi cabello por favor – escucho al Agente bufar, para después soltar una ricita.

\- Eres un mandón Bambi - Dijo antes de hacer lo que le pidió, tarareó contento mientras los dedos de Armie empezaron a pasearse a través de sus rizos, joder, se está volviendo adicto a esas manos, trató de no imaginarse cuán bien se sentirían esas manos sobre su cuerpo, pero no tiene sentido preguntarse algo que nunca sucedería - Tenemos que levantarnos - Dijo el hombre después de unos cuantos minutos de cómodo silencio - Estoy hambriento, y probablemente tú también, estás en pleno crecimiento y debes alimentarte bien, además, deberíamos ir al restaurante a buscar a Henry.

Suspiró de manera resignada, sabe que 011 tiene razón, no pueden pasar todo el día en la cama, sin importar cuan tentadora fuese la perspectiva – Esta bien – respondió apartándose del Agente a regañadientes, tratando de mentalizarse de vuelta a la misión.

Tienen un trabajo que hacer, sin mencionar que probablemente es una buena idea poner algo de distancia entre ellos, se está comenzando a sentir demasiado cómodo con el hombre, como alguien que ha sido independiente toda su vida, este… Nuevo apego rápidamente formado está empezando a alterar sus nervios, si no es cuidadoso, puede encontrarse en un problema, necesita recordar que sólo es un novato que 011 tiene que cuidar en la misión, nada más, y mientras más pronto terminasen el trabajo, mejor.

* * *

Eliza, una de las chicas que había participado en la subasta con él le dirigió una discreta señal de aprobación con sus pulgares cuando él y Armie tomaron asiento en una de las mesas libres del restaurante, ella tiene de compañía a un hombre de edad madura con cabello encanecido quien se maneja como si fuese el dueño del mundo, tiene un rostro casi atractivo, duro y rugoso, pero luce como si pudiese ser más su padre que su amante, sin embargo ella parece feliz, así que supuso que su Sugar Daddy no estaría tan mal.

Volteo a ver al Agente, tuvo que contener un suspiro, el Sugar Daddy de Eliza no tiene ninguna comparación con el suyo, Armie se ve fantásticamente bien en su traje gris oscuro, y camisa negra, los primeros botones desabotonados, revelando una piel bronceada cubierta con una capa de vellos oscuros, contra la cual quiere frotar su rostro hasta quedarse dormido, con total seguridad está observándolo fijamente de nuevo, afortunadamente, Armie parece no notarlo, pues sus ojos recorren el restaurante aparentemente sin prisa.

A pesar de no estar muy alerta en lo que sucede a su alrededor, supo inmediatamente cuando Henry entró al comedor, pues la expresión de Armie no cambió, tampoco se endureció ni fijó, lo único que le traicionó fue cuán dura se tornó su mirada, mientras sorbía su café, recordó incómodamente que aquel hombre no sólo es un espía, también un asesino contratado por el gobierno cuando la situación lo requiere.

\- Prueba estos - Ofreció mientras toma un trozo de su wafle cubierto con mermelada – Son realmente deliciosos - El hielo se derritió de los ojos del Agente al dirigir su mirada hacia él.

\- ¿Lo son? – Preguntó mientras levanta una de sus cejas - Deberías comer tus vegetales también – Dijo mientras señala las verduras al vapor en otro de los platos.

-No eres mi madre - Replicó alcanzando otro wafle, Armie le dirigió una mirada apasionada -Espero que no – casi gimió en voz alta atragantándose con un trozo de wafle ¿Aquella voz tan sensual es realmente necesaria?, sin duda 011 merece un jodido Oscar por su actuación - Ven aquí Bambi - Incitó el hombre mientras palmea su regazo.

\- Estamos en un restaurante, Armie - Repuso con una sonrisa, incluso siendo plenamente consciente de cuán estúpida es su excusa.

No se puede afirmar que es un restaurante común, ya que otros Sub´s están acurrucados contra sus Sugar Daddy´s o sentados sobre sus regazos, uno incluso está arrodillado junto a los pies de una mujer madura con la mejilla descansando en su rodilla, Henry incluso tiene a Emma con una correa mientras la lleva hacia el interior del restaurante; él y Armie son una de las pocas parejas que se comportan con “normalidad”, comienzan a llamar la atención por ello.

\- Timmy – Contuvo un suspiro, el Agente tiene razón, no pueden permitir que Henry sospechase algo, por mínimo que sea.

Se puso de pie y se movió alrededor de la mesa para sentarse en el regazo de 011, esperaba sentir algo de incomodidad por parte del hombre, pero debió haber imaginado lo que sucedería, su cuerpo pareció fundirse inmediatamente junto con el de Armie, permaneciendo asquerosamente relajado y dócil apoyado sobre el pecho firme y cálido… Dios, olía tan bien.

\- Nos está mirando – le advirtió el Agente al oído, mientras que con una mano acaricia su espalda en lentos movimientos circulares, con total seguridad, para los demás parecía como si Armie lo estuviese acariciándolo y susurrándole cosas dulces al oído - Está usando una cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello, y parece que hay algo colgando en ella, pero está bajo su camisa, por lo que resulta imposible decir si es lo que buscamos o no.

\- Tendremos que esperar hasta que tome un baño en la piscina – Murmuró suavemente, luchando por mantener su atención en la misión cuando todo lo que quiere es cerrar los ojos y permanecer en los brazos de Armie por siempre, el hombre rió entre dientes

\- ¿La piscina? ¿cuál de ellas?

\- ¿Hay más de una? – Suspiró de manera cansada, ya podría verlos vagando por la cubierta todo el día, tratando de atrapar a Henry sin camisa - ¿Te he mencionado que mi piel odia el sol? y el sentimiento de odio es recíproco porque él también la odia - 011 se echó a reír, inclinando su rostro para depositar un besó en su nariz fruncida por disgusto.

\- Te protegeré de ello Bambi, estarás bien - Definitivamente lucho por no derretirse en las piernas del Agente y terminar por convertirse en un charco de glucosa; por lo que decidió odiar a los hombres heterosexuales, especialmente a aquellos que son ridículamente apasionados y lo tratan como si fuese algo precioso.

\- ¿Puedes protegerme del sol?

\- Puedo ponerte bloqueador solar - Sonrió obscenamente al hombre.

\- ¿En todos lados? - Los ojos de Armie se iluminaron con diversión.

\- Niño travieso – Él sonrió, mientras fingía una mueca de disgusto.

\- ¿Sigues pensando en mí como un niño? Incluso después de lo de anoche - Una mueca apenas visible surcó el rostro de Armie.

\- No me lo recuerdes – Fue un golpe directo contra su pecho, trató de no ofenderse, pero falló asquerosamente.

\- Debes saber que me han comentado fuentes muy fiables, que soy magnífico haciendo mamadas -la expresión de 011 se volvió cansada.

\- Siendo sincero, no necesitaba saber eso, ricitos - Una carcajada abandonó sus labios cuando se percató de lo que sus palabras significan, bajó la voz antes de responder.

\- He estado viviendo en las calles desde que era un niño Armie ¿realmente piensas que soy una especie de niño inocente? algo así como un virgen sonrojado y que seguro estaría preocupado por lo que sucedió por la noche, no tienes que preocuparte por mi inexistente virtud - Sonrió y besó la mejilla del Agente, temblando ligeramente cuando la barba de éste hizo cosquillas contra sus labios - Pero, de cualquier modo, es un detalle muy dulce por tu parte.

\- Dulce – 011 repitió las palabras con diversión en su voz- No recuerdo la última vez que alguien me llamó _dulce_ \- Junto su mejilla contra la de Armie.

-Bueno, tu pene sabe bastante dulce a mi parecer.

\- Timmy - Dijo 011, medio riendo y medio gimiendo, lo que fuese que el hombre estuviera a punto de decir, fue interrumpido cuando una familiar voz irrumpió en su burbuja privada.

\- Una buena mañana ¿no es así? - Se tensó enseguida, pero se relajó cuando la mano de Armie acarició su espalda.

-Lo es - Respondió el Agente, extendiendo su mano libre a modo de saludo, su expresión es cortés y amistosa- Henry y… Me temo que no recuerdo el nombre de tu acompañante.

\- Ella es mi sub, Emma - presentó Henry, apretando la correa de cuero en su mano, Emma luce muy hermosa, aunque bastante callada, está representando toda una figura de la sumisión, Henry la miraba con una vaga expresión posesiva que, para su sorpresa, parece realmente cariñosa - ¿No es hermosa?

– Estoy seguro de que lo es – el Agente le dirigió una corta mirada neutral a Emma antes de regresar su mirada hacia él, volviéndose más meticulosa y apreciativa, incluso sintió sonrojar sus mejillas bajo ella - Pero me temo que no soy un buen juez de la belleza femenina.

Dios, es tan bueno, incluso sabiendo que el Agente es heterosexual, no puede decir que es más que honesto, Henry se rió entre dientes.

-Ya veo…. – el mafioso le dirigió una larga mirada, su instinto lo llevo apretarse más contra Armie, esperando que su disgusto no fuera tan obvio.

\- ¿Asistirás a la demostración shibari con tu chico? - Preguntó el hombre, regresando su atención hacia 011 - Me han dicho que tienen a artistas maravillosos - Esperaba que el Agente accediera, pero negó con la cabeza mientras encogía los hombros.

\- Todavía no llegamos a la parte del bondage, aunque es probable que asistamos a alguno más adelante en el camino, cuando Timmy se sienta seguro de querer intentarlo – Contesto casualmente 011, dándole una sonrisa cariñosa.

\- Es una pena, pero estoy seguro que nos veremos en alguno entonces - Henry les dio una última mirada, para luego asentir como despedida y guiar a Emma de vuelta a su mesa.

\- ¿Por qué dijiste que no? - Susurró al Agente cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo, Armie besó la esquina de su boca.

\- Estoy bastante seguro que está probándonos, no podemos parecer tan ansiosos de ir a donde sea que él vaya, además, Armand Hammer no tiene un historial muy amplio de haber estado inmiscuido altamente en el BDSM, así que, hubiera sido doblemente sospechoso.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? - Murmuró lamiendo sus labios los cuales le hormiguean, tratando de no mirar la boca de Armie, nunca había estado tan duramente pendiente de la boca de otro hombre.

\- ¿De mí?

\- ¿Estás interesado en el bondage?

\- Créeme ricitos, no te gustaría saber - Cuestionó el Agente, dejando un beso sobre su nariz, no puedo evitar poner carita de pena, 011 se echó a reír.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - Consultó mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera cerca y les pudieran escuchar.

\- Comemos y nos después damos un largo paseo alrededor del barco, si tenemos suerte, Cavil se quitará la camisa en algún momento.

\- ¿Y si no la tenemos? - El rostro del Agente se volvió serio en automático.

\- Si no la tenemos, nos veremos obligados a pensar en otra opción…. ¿Puedes robar esa cadena? -Se tomo un momento para considerarlo, las probabilidades en que puede fallar y en las que tendrá excito.

-Sí, si estoy lo suficientemente cerca y él está distraído con algo, es probable que lo logre - 011 lo observo atentamente.

\- ¿Y podrás volver a ponerla alrededor de su cuello sin que se dé cuenta? - hizo una mueca un tanto preocupado, regresar un objeto robado a su lugar inicial es otra gran consideración.

\- Tal vez – Ese es un gran tal vez lleno de posibilidades terriblemente malas.

\- No es suficiente, no voy a permitir que corras ese riesgo cuando ni siquiera estamos seguros de que la memoria esté en esa cadena.

\- Puede que no tengamos otra elección – Habló en voz baja, aunque tampoco es un gran fan de ese plan, realmente es demasiado arriesgado.

\- Ese sería nuestro último recurso - Sentenció el Agente llevando su taza de café a los labios - Tenemos tiempo para encontrar una mejor solución - Apretó los labios, enterrando su nariz en el hueco del cuello de Armie.

\- Hay otra opción, ya sabes… -susurró de mala gana - Para hacer que se quite la camisa - Sintió los músculos del Agente volverse rígidos contra él.

-No.

-Sólo digo que...

-No – Lo cortó el Agente con una voz gélida; él suspiró con pesadez.

\- Henry está interesado en mí, lo sé, tal vez no lo suficientemente como para pujar por mí, pero lo suficiente como para no negarse si un amigo le ofrece compartir su juguete – Armie se mantuvo callado, como si lo estuviera considerando, su boca estaba seca para para cuando finalmente continuo.

-Encontraremos otra manera – Observo la expresión mortalmente seria de 011, sintió una emoción cálida instalándose en su pecho, en su corazón. Dios, aquello es tan jodidamente malo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si gente llegue de nuevo, doble actualización, esto se debe a SweetCharmie, le prometí que me pondría al día con esta historia y avance un par de capítulos, hoy tuve un día muy movido pero por algún motivo feliz :3 y pensé; porque no compartir mi buen humor con una nueva actualización, además de muy ganada después de desaparecerme por días, espero que les guste y la disfruten mucho !!
> 
> Gracias a todos por sus felicitaciones y comentarios !! les envió un montón de amor y abrazos virtuales.

_Armand Hammer_ , o mejor dicho, el hombre conocido como Armie Hammer, raramente se siente quisquilloso para hacer lo que sea que necesario para que una misión tuviese éxito, habían pasado años desde que algo le hiciese vacilar, eso era el por qué una parte de él es incrédula de que se hubiese negado a considerar la opción que podía hacer su misión mucho más fácil de completar.

Es inútil negar que prestando al chico a Cavil sería la forma más fácil de saber dónde guarda la memoria con los archivos necesarios, sin mencionar que cambiarla por la memoria falsa resultaría más sencillo si el objetivo se encuentra... distraído, _distraído_ , la mera idea hizo que sus dedos picasen por un arma, un cuchillo, lo que fuera, cualquier cosa.

Joder, aquello es inaceptable, el chico no debe importarle, él había hecho cosas mucho peores en nombre de su país que sacrificar la salud mental de un adolescente, no es como si Cavil fuese a matar o dañar físicamente al niño, es solo sexo, un intercambio de fluidos corporales. Algo plenamente natural, resulta ridículo pensar que nunca ha tenido que follar gente que aborrecía para el éxito de su misión, así que, ¿por qué no permite que el niño lo haga? Le había advertido a Tim que no es un trabajo para personas con estómago débil, el niño había ignorado su advertencia, y ahora debe lidiar con las consecuencias, tan simple como eso.

Excepto que sin importar cuánto se lo dijera a sí mismo, nada cambia, sabe que no puede permitir que Timmy lo hiciera, fin de la historia, y eso lo irrita; aquella... sobreprotección es inaceptablemente peligrosa.

\- Estás muy callado – Le dijo el pequeño castaño, inclinándose más cerca de él con su mano enredándose en la parte superior de su brazo.

El lo observo alrededor de la cubierta, buscando por cámaras de seguridad, no podía ver ninguna, pero incluso si se hubiese perdido alguna, es extremadamente improbable ser escuchados con la música alta que proviene del bar, y no hay pasajeros cerca de ellos, no puede resultar más seguro, regresó su mirada hacia el chico, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes ansiosos que lo estudian.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? - Consultó Timmy, él negó con la cabeza, difícilmente podría decirle al niño lo que está pensando, él probablemente se sentiría horrorizado si se enterase que había estado tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de hacer lo más inteligente, y terminar por acceder a que usara su cuerpo para obtener la información que necesitan.

Por otro lado, tal vez debe decirle, se ha dado cuenta de que su aspirante está desarrollando un _amorío_ por él, seguramente debe cortarlo de raíz y liberar al niño su aparente ilusión de ser una especie de caballero de brillante armadura; la mera idea casi lo hizo reír, él no es nada más que un arma, algunas personas suelen llamarlo asesino a sangre fría, doble cara, bastardo manipulador… Ninguno estaba equivocado.

-De acuerdo, el silencio comienza a ser siniestro - Dijo Timmy con una risita y con sus ojos verde musgo brillante por la curiosidad, _Dios_ , el niño es asquerosamente afectuoso, No negaría que le gusta… De verdad le gusta su entrañable manera de ser, y eso es parte del problema, nunca le había pasado algo similar; había aprendido a mantener distancia emocional durante sus misiones, no eran mucho más que blancos y daños colaterales.

Pero este niño... Timmy le mira como si pensara que él es el mismo sol, no un cínico agente del gobierno con muchas caras y manos ensangrentadas, le duele querer hacer algo cruel, para limpiar esa mirada en el rostro del niño, excepto... que le gusta, no es más que una fantasía, pero le gusta, joder, le encanta que el Timmy pensara que es mejor hombre de lo que en realidad es- No deberías tener un _amorío_ conmigo – No se supone que los niños se sonrojen de forma tan bonita, pero de alguna manera, Timmy lo hace, para valentía de su aprendiz, ni siquiera intentó negarlo.

\- Lo sé -replicó con un suspiro - Resulta molesto para mí también, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que pasará pronto, soy un adolescente, tengo un flechazo nuevo cada semana, una vez tuve uno con un sacerdote que había sido muy amable conmigo, traté de convencerme de que estaba trágicamente enamorado de él, pero entonces vi una película con Matthew David McConaughey y olvidé todo mi épico amor por el sacerdote.

\- Eso es tranquilizador – Le dijo secamente, pero lo es, no quiere que Timmy se enamore de él, no quiere que sufra.

Aquel sentimiento de protección no es precisamente algo nuevo, se había sentido así por el niño incluso desde su primer encuentro, aunque no a ese grado, cuando vio la emoción y anhelo en los ojos de Tim preguntándole si podría tener su propia casa si aceptaba ese trabajo en el interior de su camioneta, se había sentido íntimamente atrapado por el niño, quien puede ser engreído y desvergonzado en cierto momento y al siguiente tímido y vulnerable, quiere proteger a su aprendiz, incluso de sí mismo… Especialmente de sí mismo.

\- A pesar de que amé chupar tu pene - Continuó Timmy con melancolía, él suspiró con diversión.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el filtro entre tu boca y mente? ¿Se daño o algo así? – El niño le sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Filtro? ¿Qué es eso? - _Nada que necesites_ , pensó observando el rostro sonriente del chico; tal vez eso es por lo que Tim le gusta tanto, es fresco y auténtico en un mundo que es cualquier cosa menos eso.

* * *

Timothée comienza a sentirse frustrado, el día ha sido infructuoso hasta ese momento, lo único que han hecho es ir caminando de lugar en lugar, alternando entre el bar, la piscina principal, la piscina más pequeña, el spa y los restaurantes, en un momento había vislumbrado a Henry unas cuantas veces, pero lograba mezclarse con otros pasajeros o buscando a tientas a Emma, en ningún momento se quitó la camisa, incluso cuando estuvo en la piscina.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – Susurró sintiéndose completamente derrotado mientras caminan de vuelta a su camarote, tiene cierto temor de que Armie cambie de opinión y acepte su oferta de “compartirlo” con Henry, sintió un suave apretón en el hombro.

-Paciencia ricitos - Respondió en voz baja - Tenemos tiempo.

Bostezando, se inclinó hacia él, siempre había notado que caminar con el brazo de alguien a su alrededor resulta incómodo, pero de alguna manera, no lo es con Armie, en aquel punto, tener el brazo del Agente alrededor de él se siente tan natural que es como sí se apagara cada vez que éste lo retira - Sí, probablemente tengas razón - Sonrió torcidamente -Fue estúpido por mi parte esperar que esto fuese rápido; pero es que todo sucede tan rápido en las películas de espías - Soltó una risita ante la mirada de Armie - ¡Lo sé! ¡lo sé! Me dijiste que olvidara todo lo que había visto en las películas de espionaje.

\- Para ser justos, las películas hacen bien algunas cosas, pero no pueden mostrar cuánto tiempo pasamos sin hacer nada mientras esperamos que el objetivo cometa un error - Mordió su labio de manera ansiosa.

\- Pero… ¿Qué pasa si él no lo hace?

\- Lo hará ricitos, no importa cuán cuidadoso sea, en algún momento bajará la guardia – Se encogió de hombros desanimado, no comparte esa confianza con 011, pero no tiene muchas otras opciones.

\- Confío en tu juicio sobre esto, tú eres el agente especial aquí, yo soy el novato - Cuando el Agente le lanzó esa jodida mirada penetrante, se preguntó si continúa siendo tan obvio, había estado tratando de controlar sus emociones todo el día, no quiere la compasión de Armie, no quiere que piense que su _cosa_ por él es mucho más que un simple flechazo, porque no es así, no lo es, joder, no es esta perdido por 011, no lo está.

Casi se sintió aliviado de que hubieran llegado al camarote y el Agente ya no pudiese interrogarlo, su alivio, sin embargo, se volvió efímero cuando vio directamente el centro de la cama: le murmuro a 011 algo sobre su vejiga llena, para después correr al baño cerrando la puerta detrás suyo; apoyado en ella observo su reflejo en el espejo; parece enrojecido y con ojos brillantes, casi febril solo por la proximidad de Armie… Mierda.

Apartando su mirada, comenzó a cepillar sus dientes, pero realmente no tenía ningún motivo para permanecer dentro del baño, ambos se habían duchado después de su chapuzón en la piscina, no hay nada que les impidiera rodar hacia la cama y follar duramente, algo que se esperaría si los estuvieran vigilando.

Todavía esta demasiado estresado mientras se metía en la cama, esperó a que 011 saliera del baño; no sabe qué hacer, lo que sí sabe es que no quiere acostarse con alguien que realmente no tiene ninguna clase de sentimiento hacía él, no importa lo mucho que la idea de follar con Armie hiciera que su piel se calentara y cosquilleara con necesidad, pero el hecho de que fuera una tarea rutinaria para el Agente mata toda su excitación; no puede hacerlo, resultaría jodidamente embarazoso e incómodo para los dos, no le importa que él hombre hiciera eso con la suficiente frecuencia en su trabajo; una cosa es ofrecerse para chupársela, una boca es una boca, después de todo, y habían tenido que hacer algo sexual para no arruinar sus cubiertas, pero forzar al Agente a follar a alguien que no quiere, revuelve su estómago, sí, es su trabajo, y tiene que hacer lo que sea, pero hay líneas que prefiere no tener que cruzar.

\- ¿Qué pasa con esa mueca Bambi? - Inquirió el Agente, mientras se desliza entre las sábanas, acercándolo con un fuerte agarre, es grande y cálido, huele tan increíble como siempre, desea poder frotar su rostro sobre él grande pecho, frotarse completamente contra él… Dios, odia su vida.

Apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro desnudo de 011, se humedeció los labios por mero instinto -Tengo una confesión que hacer - Declaró tamborileando sus dedos sobre el pecho desnudo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Bambi? - Pregunto el hombre cubriendo sus dedos delgados con los suyos mucho más grandes.

-No tengo la experiencia que afirmé cuando completé el cuestionario para entrar a la subasta - Fingiendo vergüenza, jugó nerviosamente con los dedos del hombre - Nunca he tenido sexo realmente, quiero decir, solo tengo experiencia en mamadas y pajas – Sintió la sorpresa del Agente y por supuesto que está sorprendido, se está comenzado a salir del guion.

\- ¿En verdad? - Murmuró 011 con ligeras notas de sorpresa.

– Sí, sé que es probablemente una tontería, pero siempre me pareció un gran problema, una muestra muy grande de confianza ¿Me entiendes cierto? - Se encontró con los ojos de Armie y pudo notar comprensión, incluso un toque de alivio en ellos.

-Lo entiendo Bambi, tranquilo - Respondió el Agente, lo sintió depositar un beso sobre su cabello - Puedo esperar, todavía soy técnicamente un extraño para ti, no tenemos que ir rápido en este momento – Él sonrió, abrazándolo con mayor fuerza.

\- ¡Gracias! Estaba tan nervioso, tan asustado de decírtelo – 011 volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez en la frente, con labios secos y suaves, el gesto de afecto se sintió dolorosamente auténtico.

\- Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, Bambi, siempre, yo te cuidare.

Aquello no está ayudando a su estúpido _amorío,_ sonriendo, levanto su rostro, frotando sus narices juntas, coloco su mano en la nuca del Agente.

\- Eres tan dulce conmigo Armie -susurró, respirando su varonil aroma, absorbiendo con avidez su cercanía, sintiéndose un poco mareado y más excitado de lo que le gustaría - Me gustas mucho -añadió, fallando en convencerse a sí mismo de que solo está actuando para su muy posible audiencia- Pero mucho, ¿sabes? - algo brilló en los ojos de 011.

\- Apuesto a que sí - Dijo, rozando sus labios húmedos, con los propios - Ahora cierra los ojos y duerme, Bambi - Él hizo un puchero.

-Pero quiero chupártela.

-Puedes hacerlo por la mañana - Alegó el hombre con una sonrisa- Ahora, cierra los ojos y duerme - Cerró los ojos obedientemente, aunque no espero quedarse dormido pronto, mientras que Armie se encuentra tan tentadoramente cerca, sin embargo, para su mala sorpresa, lo hizo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola creaturas hermosas, se que vuelvo a llegar tarde con la actualización pero con bien sabemos todo se apuesto un poco loco con nuestros chicos favoritos, espero que disfruten la actualización de hoy :3 espero vernos pronto, gracias a todos los que muestran apoyo a la historia, tienen un lugar en mi corazón.
> 
> Aquí es cuando dejo de hablar y ustedes comienzan a leer !!

Timothée se despertó con el sonido de las olas chocando contra el barco acompañadas de un leve movimiento, y la sensación de la mano de Armie enredándose en su cabello, tirando suavemente de sus risos, tan cómodo, abrigado con la piel del agente, se removió contra su cuerpo apretándose contra el enorme cuerpo, no quiere moverse nunca más.

-Buenos días Bambi - saludó 011 con su voz siempre ronca como en un sueño húmedo, provocando cosas espantosas en su cordura y el cuerpo, como de costumbre.

-Buenos días Armie - respondió presionando un suave beso en la mejilla del hombre, temblando ligeramente cuando los comienzos de una barba rozaron la suavidad de sus labios, las yemas de sus dedos delinearon cada delicioso músculo del abdomen cubierto de una ligera capa de vello, hasta que se topó con la cinturilla de la ropa interior del agente, se animó envolviendo la erección matutina entre sus manos, sobre la tela de los boxers - Creo que me prometiste algo antes de dormir - dijo sonriendo aun medio soñoliento; él hombre se recostó sobre las almohadas, una de sus manos entro en su ropa interior sacando el duro miembro, lo observo hambriento por un momento antes de inclinarse sobre sus rodillas.

Apoyo una de sus manos contra el muslo del agente mientras su rostro se acerba al miembro, dio una lamida con la boca abierta sobre la punta enrojecida descendiendo un par de veces por toda la longitud sintiéndolo volverse más duro, comenzó a chupar directamente sobre las venas sobresalientes, alternando con suaves besos antes de tomarlo lentamente dentro de su boca, sintiendo como el miembro se abre paso en su interior, lo sintió llegar al fondo presionándose en las paredes de su garganta; se tomo su tiempo, saboreando la dulce esencia del agente; lo fue acercando lentamente al orgasmo, para luego detenerse cuando sentía su dureza contraerse y sus muslos temblar con la necesidad de venirse, lo hizo una y otra vez, disfrutando de como la expresión soñolienta e indulgente desaparecía del rostro de 011, los músculos de su abdomen se flexionaron de manera ansiosa, los ojos azul se oscurecieron mirándole con clara frustración.

\- Timmy… - Sacó la erección de su boca con un suave _pop_ , parpadeando inocentemente.

\- ¿Sucede algo?... papi – se burlo del Agente mientras pasa su lengua sobre sus labios, saboreando su saliva y los restos de la esencia del hombre.

Por un momento, la mente de Armie pareció estar en conflicto reflejándose en la intensa mirada, antes de que su enorme mano tomara un puñado de sus desordenados rizos, tirándolo de regreso a su miembro de manera brusca, joder sí, se había ido la actitud exasperantemente indulgente de hombre, ahora le está follando la boca de manera sucia y rápida, como si realmente lo deseara, provocando que se sintiera jodidamente poderoso por una vez, él está haciendo que Armie pierda el control.

Tener ese conocimiento en mente le hizo gemir alrededor del grueso miembro, permitiendo que el hombre le follara la garganta como quisiera disfrutando cada segundo de ello, 011 se encuentra en el límite, haciéndole llegar demasiado pronto para su propia satisfacción, viniéndose con fuertes espasmos su boca inundándose con la espesa esencia, tragándola tan rápido como podía para evitar que saliera por los bordes de su boca.

Gimió decepcionado cuando el miembro ahora blando escapó de su boca, lamio una última vez sus labios para recolectarlos rastro de la esencia de 011 - Joder, estoy tan cachondo ahora – con un lloriqueo enterró su rostro en cuello del hombre, apoyando su barbilla contra el interior del hombro - Me estoy muriendo, Armie.

Pobre bebé – el hombre deposito un beso en su frente sudorosa, para luego dar una larga caricia en su nuca - ¿Dónde te duele?

\- ¿En dónde crees? - Gruñó, sin apreciar la diversión del Agente, se pregunta si es posible morir de frustración sexual; Armie tarareó, envolviendo los largos dedos entre sus rizos, dando suaves tirones - ¿Por qué no trabajas en ello?

\- ¿No quieres hacer tú mismo? ¿Tocarme hasta que logre venirme? gracias a tus manos sobre mi cuerpo… Daddy - replicó suavemente, diciéndose que solo está preguntando porque sería extraño si no lo hace, se esperaría que cualquier sub busque las caricias de su Dom.

\- No voy a tocarte hasta que sientas que puedes confiar en mí por completo - él Agente se rió entre dientes con pequeñas notas de autodesprecio al filo de sus palabras - Nunca he tenido un buen autocontrol Timmy, si empiezo a tocarte, no seré capaz de detenerme – se preguntó si alguna vez sería tan buen mentiroso como lo es 011, incluso en una posición tan… intima - Vamos Bambi, ayer no eras precisamente tímido.

\- No soy tímido - gruñó en respuesta, mientras extiende su mano para tocar su propia dureza - Simplemente no es lo mismo… Mi mano, no se siente tan bien a comparación de cuando alguien más me toca; supongo que los _sub_ no pueden elegir.

-Puede resultar mucho más bueno – susurro Armie a su oído – Te apresuras demasiado, toma tu tiempo, rétate a ti mismo, piensa en algo que desees.

Presionó su rostro contra el hombro del hombre, comenzando a acariciar su miembro, sintiendo su excitación aumentar con cada toque, su vientre comenzó a cosquillear de manera placentera; en su mente, es Armie quien lo acaricia, besando y dando pequeños mordiscos a sus muslos internos, los principios de una barba frotándose contra su piel sensible, mientras 011 comienza a chupar la punta de su miembro adolorido, teniendo sobre él los intensos ojos azules, dedicándole tiempo a su entrada, lamiendo el borde de su agujero para después follarlo con su caliente y húmeda lengua… Su mano aumento la velocidad de las caricas subiendo y bajando con ayuda de su precum, gimió antes las imágenes eróticas con el Agente que destellaron rápidamente en su mente, restregó su rostro en el cuello del hombre, inhalando su cálido aroma, espera que no se estuviera excediendo, pero parece no importarle, tampoco parece importarle sus gemidos, o la forma en que comenzó a chupar la base de su cuello mientras se masturba contra él.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? - murmuró el Agente, sobre su oído- ¿Piensas en mí ricitos? – su mano se congeló sobre su miembro, mientras su cerebro lucha por encontrar la respuesta correcta; se apartó un poco y observo al hombre, sintiéndose más que un poco confundido, no entiende por qué la pregunta ¿realmente quiere saberlo?

-Sí - contestó mientras se sentía sonrojar furiosamente, pero la expresión en el rostro de Armie es completamente inescrutable, lo está mirando de manera oscura e intensa, comenzó a preguntarse si había hecho algo, ya que sentirse avergonzado solo parecía excitarlo más.

Continuó acariciando su miembro, consciente de la intensa mirada de Armie sobre él, disfrutando de ello, disfrutando demasiado de su atención; se preguntó en que piensa el Agente ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que lo imagina extendiendo sus mejillas y lamiendo su agujero? Gimió fuertemente viniéndose al implantando esa fantasía en su mente, sus dientes se hundieron en el hombro de 011 en un intento de amortiguar su gemido.

-No está tan mal, ¿verdad Bambi? - cuestionó el hombre después, acariciando su espalda y su cuello de una manera que parecía casi tierna y cariñosa.

Más tarde, mientras se vestían para salir de su camarote, notó la marca que había dejado en el cuello del Agente, de un intenso rojo y bastante notorio, no puede mirarlo sin sentirse raro, había marcado a Armie mientras lo imaginaba guiándolo a su liberación.

* * *

Armie está enfadado, es eso o realmente guarda un profundo rencor contra el pobre saco de arena que está golpeando en ese momento; corriendo en una de las máquinas, lo puede ver por el rabillo de su ojo, trata fuertemente de no hacerlo, incluso lo logro durante un par de segundos, pero su mirada siempre termina buscando el cuerpo del hombre, como si la energía del Agente funcionara como una clase de imán sobre él que inexplicablemente lo termina atrayendo.

No le parece importar que el gimnasio sea enorme, pese a la gran distancia a la que sus cuerpos se encuentran tiene muy presente la figura de 011, a pesar de estar en los extremos del lugar; lamió sus labios, tratando de no dar mucha importancia a las gotas de sudor que se forman en la frente y cuello de Armie, o la manera en que su camiseta gris completamente mojada en sudor no hace absolutamente nada para ocultar sus músculos bien esculpidos, casi babea mientras observaba la flexión de los músculos del Agente cada vez que golpea fuertemente la bolsa.

 _Joder_ esta irremediablemente excitado, pero en su defensa, ver entrenar a 011 es casi como ver un video porno, sin mencionar que tenía una razón legítima para observarlo, Armie comienza a verse cada vez más desanimado y retraído, tras cada día que no lograban verificar la ubicación de la memoria; han pasado cinco días dentro del crucero, y la guardia de Henry todavía no ha bajado, el tipo es realmente cuidadosos en con su información; su camarote es custodiado todo el tiempo por dos fornidos guardaespaldas, tampoco había logrado ver a Henry sin su camisa, ni siquiera una maldita vez para comprobar lo que cuelga de su cuello.

Puede entender el humor oscuro del Agente, incluso él mimos se ha sentido mas ansioso que de costumbre, solo les quedan tres días dentro del crucero, si no avanzan pronto, Armie probablemente cambiaría de opinión y terminaría por ofrecerlo a Henry, quizás esa sea la razón por la cual 011 parece tan disgustado, tal vez se encuentra molesto porque tendrían que recurrir a ese plan, después de prometerle que no tendría que hacerlo.

Con el estómago revuelto por la idea, alcanzó su termo con agua, sorbiendo unos cuantos tragos codiciosos -No deberías beber mientras corres, pequeño sumiso.

La familiar voz detrás suyo lo descoloco por un segundo, siempre había sido bueno reaccionando y tomando decisiones rápidas, incluso comenzó ahogarse con su bebida antes de que el plan se formulara completamente en su mente, gritó mientras tropezaba sin gracia en la cinta de correr cayendo contra el dueño de esa voz, casi sonrió cuando las manos de Henry impidieron su caída mientras el contenido de su termo se derrama sobre la camiseta azul.

\- ¡Dios mío, lo siento mucho! – Comenzó su serie de disculpas con los ojos muy abiertos, tartamudeando con una falsa vergüenza -… juro que me asusto de muerte, pero puedo limpiarlo.

Tomo una tolla limpia de una de las mesas, comenzando a limpiar la camisa empapada de Henry, pudiendo constatándolo, al fin, no hay duda alguna que el objeto en la cadena del sujeto es la memoria que buscan, pero no es posible verificar si es idéntico a la memoria falsa que le habían dado para intercambiarla, es necesario que la camisa desaparezca.

– Deja de disculparte, niño - replicó el hombre con una sonrisa - Es solo una camisa, tengo docenas de ellas, no has hecho nada irreparable.

Nadie le había mencionado lo inquietante que resultaría ser el hombre mientras es amable y tranquilo ¿Por qué los villanos de la vida real no pueden ser iguales que en las películas?, hubiera sido menos perturbador tener que hacerse a la idea de un hombre amigable.

9Él le sonrió tímidamente - Sería mejor que se quitase la camisa antes de que se vuelva pegajosa y asquerosa, señor.

Henry le sonrió ampliamente - ¿Quién soy yo para decir que no cuando un pequeño niño tan bonito quiere verme sin camisa?

Casi pone los ojos en blanco ante la respuesta arrogante, pero logro controlarlo sonriendo más ampliamente de vuelta, mirando a Henry a través de sus pestañas, coquetear con hombres horripilantes es un asco, apenas puede evitar estremecerse cuando el hombre dirigió su mirada a sus piernas vestidas con un par de pequeños shorts negros.

Cuando Henry se quitó la camisa, se obligó a que sus ojos vagaran por todo el pecho del hombre, sin dejarlos demasiado tiempo fijos en la memoria, aunque para ser justos, el hombre se encuentra en forma, pero comparado con el Agente, su cuerpo no es para morirse del gusto; espera que no resultase obvia la fascinación falsa en su mirada mientras murmura con su voz más dulce y una sonrisa torcida - Aunque estoy muy feliz con mi Daddy, ahora lamento un poco no hablar turco.

Sonriendo con satisfacción Henry le guiñó un ojo - Tal vez pueda convencer a Hammer para que te comparta por una noche – El comenzó a reír seriamente sin poder contener su diversión.

\- Yo no me opondría, pero no creo que Armie esté de acuerdo con el trato – Un par de manos familiares se posaron sobre sus caderas.

\- En efecto – respondió Armie detrás suyo - Me temo que no soy muy bueno para compartir, señor Cavil.

Se relajó contra el pecho de 011, mientras la tensión en su cuerpo se esfuma, agradeciendo al cielo aquella más que oportuna aparición del Agente, se sentía incapaz de seguir coqueteando por mucho más tiempo, no es muy bueno como mentiroso sexual.

\- Es una pena - manifestó Henry, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Armie, no pudo ver la expresión de 011, pero no debió ser agradable, ya que la mirada cordial de Henry cambió muy sutilmente, sus ojos brillaron con cautela y con cierta sospecha, en automático le dio un suave codazo al Agente sobre sus costillas tratando se ser lo más discreto posible… ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? ¿Quiere arruinar sus cubiertas? se suponía que 011 es un hombre inofensivo y hedonista.

\- No tienes motivos para estar celoso Armie… - le susurro cariñosamente mientras voltea su rostro para ver al Agente dedicándole una sonrisa sufrida, se estremeció al encontrarse con una expresión pétrea y sus ojos peligrosamente oscurecidos, joder, aquello requiere medidas drásticas o Henry comenzaría a sospechar; envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de 011 presionando su cuerpo lo más cerca que pudo del suyo - No seas un tonto cavernícola – sus pies se colocaron casi en puntas para depositar un casto beso en los labios del Agente, su cuerpo tembló un poco ante el contacto – Señor Hammer, Henry es un hombre guapo e interesante, pero estoy más que feliz de pertenecerle, honestamente, no tiene ningún motivo para sentirse inseguro – su voz tan suave y baja, como si se tratase de un ronroneo, le gusta pensar que todo lo que dice es por el bien de la misión y sus cubiertas, no porque realmente lo sintiera de esa manera - Todos aquí están celosos de mí - finalmente, la expresión dura de 011 se desvaneció, una sonrisa triste y avergonzada se retorció en sus labios.

-Lo siento, Cavil – se disculpó con una voz más compuesta y educada - Siempre he sido demasiado posesivo con mis cosas, y en ciertas ocasiones simplemente me dejo llevar por ese instinto -Henry asintió y la cautela desapareció.

-Tengo el mismo carácter, así que lo entiendo perfectamente – los fríos ojos azules recorrieron a 011 detenidamente – Te encuentras en muy buena forma para ser alguien que pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo tras un escritorio - Observo a Henry, pero no pudo confirmar si esta teniendo alguna clase de actitud sospechosa, Armie resopló, acercándolo a su cuerpo, paso un brazo por su cadera, mientras comenzaba acariciar su brazo de manera despreocupada aunque por los movimiento puede decir que está dejando en claro su posesividad sobre él.

-Eso espero, gasto una pequeña fortuna en la mensualidad en un gimnasio, si dejo de hacer ejercicio, rápidamente aumentare de peso, son los peligros de un trabajo de oficina - Henry tarareó evasivamente, su atención se desvía hacia Emma al otro lado del gimnasio, se encuentra sobre una colchoneta en una extremadamente elástica posición de yoga - Parece que mi Sub me requiere, espero vernos pronto – Se despidió mientras se alejaba de su lado.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, él Agente tomó su muñeca y lo sacó del gimnasio entre tropezones, su rostro es neutral y sus hombros relajados, pero el agarre en su muñeca es un poco demasiado apretado para su comodidad, frunciendo el ceño, resistió el fuerte impulso de exigir una explicación sobre el comportamiento completamente estúpido e irracional de 011.

Esperó hasta que estuvieron en la cubierta, lejos de cualquier otro pasajero - ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? – Recriminó volviéndose hacia Armie, observando su jodido rostro impasible.

\- Soy yo quien debería estar preguntando eso - él frunció el ceño confundido ¿Qué carajos?

\- ¿Por qué estás enfadado?, fue una idea brillante, él se acercó a mí, por lo que no sería sospechoso, ¡todo estaba bajo control hasta que llegaste y arruinaste todo mi trabajo! - su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, sintiéndose estúpidamente molesto; pensaba que el Agente estaría orgulloso y complacido con su avance, no asquerosamente enfadado - Me las arreglé para verificar la ubicación de la unidad que buscamos y confirmar que la nuestra es lo suficientemente parecida, deberías estar elogiarme en lugar de ponerte como un jodido energúmeno – se odia por no poder evitar el dolor de su voz, no entiende por qué la opinión de Armie es importante para él, de todos modos, no vivía para satisfacer al hombre, gracias a Dios, un músculo palpita en su mandíbula con impotencia.

\- No deberías haber actuado sin consultarme primero - él lo miró con incredulidad.

\- Tú fuiste quien me enseñó a confiar en mis instintos y hacer lo que fuese necesario para el éxito de la misión; y por cierto, leí los parámetros de la misión, quizás seas mi jodido superior, pero en esta misión, yo soy el agente principal aquí, tú eres el agente de soporte, por lo tanto se supone que debo hacer la mayor parte del trabajo, tú estás aquí para asegurarte de que no la joda y salga perjudicado.

\- ¡Exactamente! - respondió 011, él se burló con una risa amarga.

\- Puedo cuidarme solo ¿qué me habría hecho en un lugar público? Supongo que un hombre como él…. - Armie lo acercó bruscamente con una mano sobre su cuello, callando sus palabras con un besó.

Le hubiese encantado decir que ofreció algo de resistencia, que dudó un par de segundos antes de devolver el beso, pero la vergonzosa verdad es que se derritió en el momento en que los labios del Agente tocaron los suyos, su mente se dreno, quedando completamente vacía y su cuerpo hormigueante de arriba abajo con excitación, su boca es la única parte de él que parecía poder moverse, devolviéndole el beso con despreocupado abandono, sus labios pegados a los de Armie, besando a su ritmo, chupando la húmeda lengua cuando se le dio la oportunidad, sus pequeños jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos cuando las manos del hombre comenzaron a moverse, acariciando su cuerpo por todas partes, su cuello, espalda, caderas, trasero, la parte posterior de sus muslos desnudos… Joder, se está muriendo, a un paso de comenzar a moler su entrepierna contra el muslo de Armie, 011 rompió el beso y se alejó.

Contempló al hombre, aun medio desorientado, sonrojado y tan encendido que no puede pensar correctamente, ¿Por qué mierdas Armie se había detenido?

-Se ha marchado - dijo el Agente, pasando sus dedos de manera brusca por su cabello rubio.

\- ¿Quién? - Armie lo miró con preocupación, lo que provocó que su ceño se frunciera de vuelta.

\- Cavil, se estaba acercando a nosotros y casi nos escucha, deberías ser más cuidadoso, Timmy.

Por supuesto que sí, joder… le dio la espalda al hombre, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, con la garganta espesa de lágrimas de humillación, su respiración se sintió pesada y sus ojos ardientes; tras él escucho a 011 suspirar - Lo siento por reaccionar exageradamente – se excusó con rigidez en cada palabra - Has hecho un buen trabajo – De algún modo, los elogios que había deseado hace unos momento, ahora los recibe sin sentido, casi vacíos - Ahora solo tenemos que descubrir cómo quitarle esa cadena - Continuó el Agente con un tono de voz serio, dejando clara la situación.

Parpadeó rápidamente, dejando que las estúpidas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, respiró profundamente, tomándose su tiempo, cuando volvió a hablar, se las arregló para parecer mucho más sensato y profesional de lo que se había podido imaginar - No hay ninguna forma segura de librarse de él sin que sospeche, es muy cuidadoso y distante, especialmente llevando la memoria siempre al cuello, aunque… - Pensó de manera tranquila durante un momento, visualizando la USB en su mente-… Hay una cadena corta y más delgada que une la memoria a la cadena principal, y parecía hueca, fácilmente rompible; si estuviese lo suficientemente oscuro, podría acercarme y cortar la cadena más fina sin que Henry se dé cuenta.

\- Pero si no cambiamos las unidades de memoria, eventualmente se dará cuenta de que le falta la suya - Él negó rápidamente con la cabeza, mientras observa el barco atravesar el agua.

\- Es poco probable que sospeche algo si encuentra la memoria a sus pies, las cadenas se rompen con más facilidad de lo que se cree, no sería raro, se considerará afortunado de no haberlo perdido y de encontrarlo antes que otra persona lo hiciera… Pero necesito que la habitación se encuentre casi en total oscuridad, debemos asegurarnos de que las cámaras de seguridad no tengan visión nocturna – sintió la mirada escrutadora de Armie clavada en su espalda.

\- Podría funcionar – se limitó a contestar el Agente – Henry es aficionado a las demostraciones de dominación, se celebran todas las noches, por lo general, la habitación es muy oscura, y el foco de atención son las personas ejecutantes.

\- Perfecto -sentenció con entusiasmo forzado - ¿Puedes averiguar algo más sobre las cámaras? Si pudieras decirme dónde tienen puntos muertos, sería aún más fácil.

-Claro… - él hombre hizo una pausa, su corazón retumbo contra su pecho - ¿Todo está bien ricitos?

Limpio los restos de lágrimas de su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, tomo un respiro y sonrió, mientras se daba la vuelta - Por supuesto - respondió observando a 011 a los ojos - ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

El Agente lo miró por un momento antes de asentir; no se engañaría a sí mismo pensando que había engañado a Armie, después de todo, él es solo un novato que pretende fingir sobre sus estúpidas emociones, resulta imposible engañar a un maestro como 011.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola chicos ! actualización en medio de la madruga como en los viejos tiempos... intentare volver a mi rutina de actualizar los lunes esta historia, gracias por su comentarios y felicitaciones ! me llenan el corazón de alegría como no tiene idea, espero que este capitulo les guste y vean que rumbo comenzara a tomar el Agente 011.
> 
> También quiero decirles que publique una nueva historia "chicos universitarios" y sí Armie esta ves rea nuestro pasivo, pero les prometo que es una historia muy linda y divertida :3 espero verlo por haya, ahora sí me callare y los dejare disfrutar del capitulo, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

Timothée intenta estar enfadado con Armie, pero no es realmente una persona que guarde rencor; después de que paso un tiempo y su cabeza comenzó a despejarse y ver con mayor claridad las cosas, ahora se siente un poco deprimido y un poco muy estúpido, el Agente solo había estado haciendo su trabajo cuando lo besó, la intención de 011 no es forma ilusiones en él, por lo tanto no tiene motivos para estar ofendido o molesto, después de todo, no es culpa del Agente que sintiera un enamoramiento por él, un hombre mayor y heterosexual que esta completamente fuera de su alcance… Se esta comportando como un adolescente estúpido e irracional.

Debe centrar sus esfuerzos en hacer bien su trabajo y finalizar la misión; cuando todo termine, lo más probable es que no vea mucho a 011 de todos modos, los Agentes especiales no deben involucrarse en exceso con los Agentes novatos.

En lugar de tranquilizarle, esa idea hizo que una bola de ansiedad se plantase en la boca de su estómago; espera con todas sus fuerzas poder ocultar lo mal que se siente, pero, por supuesto, Armie lo leyó tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo que intentarlo por mucho tiempo.

-Estás enojado – le afirmo cuando se unió a él en la ducha esa tarde; mantuvo su mirada fuera del cuerpo del Agente, no tiene ganas de ser humillado de nueva cuenta al obtener una erección inapropiada.

-Un poco -admitió con una sonrisa triste, mientras lava su cabello, se dedicó a observar a cualquier otra parte dentro de la ducha, excepto a su acompañante – Realmente no importa.

Armie tomó su barbilla con firmeza, obligándolo a alzar su mirada - ¿Qué pasa, Timmy? - Nunca le había gustado que lo llamaran de manera cariñosa, con excepción de _Tim_ , pero le gusta la manera en que el Agente lo llamaba _Timmy_ , se siente cálido, afectuoso y suave, como si fuera especial para 011 - Cuéntame ricitos - insistió el hombre, mirándolo atentamente con un brillante par de ojos azules - Puedes hablarme de cualquier cosa, somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas?

Lo observó por un par de segundos en silencio, no sabe qué decir, todo lo que quiere en ese momento es esconder su rostro en el cuello de Armie y que él lo abrazará fuertemente, acariciará el cabello y le susurra al oído que todo estaría bien… Esta tan jodido, lo que siente por Armie es la mezcla más extraña de capricho, deseo sexual y una infantil necesidad de protección que nunca había sentido.

\- No es nada - Repitió bajando su mirada, se odia a sí mismo por ser tan infantil al respecto.

\- ¿Es por el beso? – Sorprendido regreso su mirada al rostro de 011, sintiéndose sonrojar bajo la mirada comprensiva del hombre - No deberías permitir que algo tan superficial como lo que sientes, te deprima cuando lo estás haciendo tan bien - Arrugó su nariz y se rió entre dientes.

-Podrías haber tenido la decencia de fingir que no te has dado cuenta, ya sabes, esto comienza a ser… mortificante – Armie le sonrió, mientras deposita un besó sobre su nariz.

-No hay nada mortificante al respecto, yo también tuve tu edad y recuerdo cuánto apestaba.

-No te creo - Alegó apoyando su mejilla sonrojada contra el pecho mojado de 011 – Estoy seguro que también eras atractivo a los veinte años, probablemente todas las chicas eran tuyas.

-Bueno – Puede escuchar la diversión en la voz del Agente - ¿Me creerías si te dijera que tenía acné y frenillo en aquel entonces?

\- Por supuesto que no - Respondió sonriendo para su malestar, Armie coloco un beso en su coronilla.

\- Pasará, Timmy, lo prometo.

\- Lo sé - suspiró con pesadez - Pero todavía apesta, no puedo esperar para superar esto y seguir adelante - Desesperado por un cambio de tema, recurría a lo que verdaderamente debe prestar mayor atención - ¿Pudiste revisar las cámaras en la habitación donde se lleva a cabo la demostración de dominación?

-Sí - Respondió el Agente mientras sus manos enjabonadas se deslizan sobre su espalda baja – Son tres de ellas sin infrarrojos, tenemos dos ángulos muertos dentro de la habitación, uno tras la columna y el otro a la izquierda de la puerta - Cerró sus ojos, tratando de visualizar la habitación en su mente; la había visto solo de forma fugaz, pero tiene un recuerdo bastante nítido, aunque no se culpa, en ese momento tiene problemas para concentrarse, las manos de Armie lo distraen demasiado, aunque lo extraño es que el roce no se siente indiferente ni desapegado, al contrario, 011 lo está lavando, como si tuviera todo el derecho a tocarlo, con manos confiadas y gentiles por todo su cuerpo, de mala gana tiró de sus caderas hacia atrás, la situación ya es bastante embarazosa.

\- La columna - Dijo aclarando su garganta, el ultrabook que le había dado en CI puede ser pequeño, pero el resplandor de su pantalla podría delatarlo en una habitación en completa oscuridad, a menos que lo usara tras la columna - ¿Estás cien por ciento seguro que el programa puede descifrar la contraseña de la unidad flash en pocos minutos?

\- No es la primera vez que lo utilizo, el programa fue desarrollado por nuestros mejores ingenieros, existe muy poco que no pueda descifrar.

\- ¿Muy poco? Eso no es muy alentador - las manos enjabonadas del Agente se movieron hacia la parte inferior de su espalda - Los expertos confían en que funcionará, además, Cavil no es el tipo de persona que invierte en programadores informáticos de primer nivel.

\- Entonces… ¿Cuándo lo haremos? - Preguntó, tratando de ignorar el peso perfecto de las manos de Armie en la parte inferior de su espalda, joder, se siente tan bien, su entrada se contrajo, su miembro se volvió dolorosamente duro cuando imaginó los largos y rudos dedos del hombre deslizándose más abajo, acariciando su trasero.

\- Cuanto antes mejor - Contestó Armie mientras las manos jabonosas descendían, rozando sus nalgas y la parte posterior muslos - Será esta noche - Ya no puede concentrarse en la conversación.

\- Está bien - logró decir alejarse de las caricias del hombre, enjuago su cuerpo tan rápido como pudo sin conectar con la mirada de Armie, para apresurarse a salir del baño… En serio, a la mierda su vida.

* * *

Armie no había estado precisamente saltando de alegría cuando fue asignado para aquella misión; parecía una regla, pero a los agentes especiales como él, no les agrada la idea de tener que cuidar niños y él no es la excepción, vigilar a un novato es tedioso, en el mejor de los casos, ya que es extremadamente agravante si el novato no deja de echarlo todo a perder por sus nervios ante la misión.

Sin embargo, vigilar a Timmy no es tedioso y mucho menos molesto, el niño es brillante, aprende rápido y siempre está ansioso por complacer, Timmy no resulta ser el problema, lo es él; nada lo había preparado para lo agitado y preocupado que se siente cuando su compañero se arriesga, si algo sale mal, no podría ayudarlo, aquella misión en particular requiere un conjunto de habilidades que no cumple.

Si bien ha hecho algunos trabajos en el pasado en los que tuvo que robar, este demanda alguien que sea mejor que simplemente bueno, precisa de alguien excepcional, alguien como Timmy, y lo está dejando claro; ni siquiera puede encontrarlo a pesar de estar buscándolo durante mucho tiempo, la habitación es demasiado oscura, siendo el escenario del centro el único lugar iluminado; la audiencia se encuentra dispersa por toda la sala, sobre todo en parejas, la mayoría de ellas ni siquiera prestan atención al espectáculo de dominación, todos están demasiado ocupados manoseando a sus sumisos.

Su sospecha resulto cierta, este espectáculo es solo una excusa para que algunos pasajeros fetichistas se involucren en sexo público bajo el pretexto de asistir a una demostración profesional de sumisión, la oscuridad proporciona una falsa ilusión de privacidad, lo que significa que es lo suficientemente excitante, además, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de las parejas ni siquiera tratan de permanecer en silencio, todo el ambiente le hace preguntarse cuántos de estos… eventos terminan en una gran orgía.

Una pareja cerca suyo comenzó a follar, pero él los ignoro por completo, sus ojos recorren toda la habitación en medio de la oscuridad, se siente más allá del límite cuanto más tiempo Timmy se encuentra fuera de su ángulo visual, se vio obligado a recordarse que el niño es más que bueno en lo que hace, aunque eso no le ayude en nada para calmar su preocupación, es consciente de que hay veces en que sobresalir en algo no es suficiente, en ciertas ocasiones existen circunstancias que se encuentran fuera del propio control.

Robar el dispositivo de memoria mientras Cavil lo lleva colgado al cuello no es tarea fácil, considerando la excesiva precaución del hombre, pero todo está oscuro y Henry se encuentra entretenido con su chica en el regazo, puede funcionar… Pero también podría explotar espectacularmente en sus caras.

Observo en dirección a Cavil, pero apenas pudo distinguir su forma, la chica en su regazo parece estar haciéndole un trabajo oral, aunque no puede decirlo con certeza, todo es demasiado oscuro, tampoco puede ver a Timmy por ninguna parte, los minutos pasan rápidamente, mientras mantiene un ojo en la actuación del dominante, la cual está llegando a su fin, les habían informado que habría una exhibición de juguetes sexuales después de aquella presentación, pero no sabe si las luces se encenderían entre el cambio de actuaciones… Maldición, debió haber visto las imágenes de seguridad de espectáculos anteriores cuando investigó la habitación durante la tarde.

Frunció los labios ante la idea, habría revisado con mayor detalle las imágenes de seguridad si no hubiera estado tan ansioso por volver con Timmy, su piel ardió de inquietud después de ver la forma en la que Henry había devorado a Bambi con sus asquerosos ojos, los hombres como Cavil están acostumbrados a obtener siempre lo que quieren y él no había querido dejar al niño solo más tiempo del necesario.

Fue la primera vez desde la subasta que él y Timmy habían estado separados durante algo más que un par de minutos y no había logrado apartar la idea de su mente, que algo iría mal en su ausencia; había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos hace mucho tiempo, pero en este momento se pregunta si se está volviendo paranoico, nada le había sucedido a ricitos mientras había estado fuera; lo había encontrado en la ducha, perfectamente sano y seguro, el alivio que había sentido al verlo había sido... tan desconcertante.

El impulso de tocar a Timmy y asegurarse de que estaba bien había ido mucho más lejos de lo que esperaba, por Dios, hablando sobre reaccionar exageradamente, aquella sobreprotección comienza a inquietarlo; existe la protección necesaria entre compañeros de misión y después la necesidad de posesividad que siente por ese niño, sin mencionar que no debió tocar a Timmy como lo había hecho en la ducha, no cuando el niño experimenta un enamoramiento por él, aún recuerda su rostro enrojecido y avergonzado, casi lo hizo sonreír, no debió haberle resultado entrañable, pero sin en cambio, lo hizo, es una sensación tan extraña que lo hace retractarse cada vez que se sorprende siendo afectuoso con el niño.

Él no es cariñoso y sin embargo se encuentra tratando con suavidad a Bambi, el evidente enamoramiento ni siquiera le molesta tal y como Timmy lo cree, tampoco le molesta especialmente la idea de tener que follar al niño si Cavil comenzaba a sospechar demasiado; preferiría no hacerlo, principalmente porque no quiere joder la cabeza de Timmy cuando el niño ya le tiene aprecio, pero la idea de tener relaciones sexuales con él no le resulta... no lo saca de quicio, no le hace sentir el desapego resignado o la repugnancia leve que había sentido en las raras ocasiones en que había tenido que intimar con un objetivo masculino.

Si bien no quería follar a Timmy, tampoco se deja intimidar por la idea de tocarlo de esa manera, él ya lo toca todo el tiempo, es fácil hacerlo para ser sincero, quizás demasiado fácil para su propio bien, no tiene que forzar ningún gesto de afecto; incluso la mayoría de las veces se encuentra a sí mismo besando a ricitos en la nariz o en la frente porque quiere, toca a Timmy porque desea hacerlo, no de manera sexual, él nunca se había sentido atraído por los hombres y el niño no es la excepción; Bambi simplemente presiona todos sus botones correctos, botones que ni siquiera él sabía que tiene.

Siente una atracción extraña hacia el niño, una necesidad básica de tenerlo cerca que no resulta sexual, Timmy tiene una habilidad única para hacerlo sentir cariñoso, divertido, ferozmente protector y posesivo, todo dirigido hacia él, hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo de su reacción exagerada ante la mirada de Cavil en el gimnasio, Timmy tenía razón; había sido completamente irracional, aun no podía creer que casi hubiera arruinado la misión solo porque no le gusto la forma en que el objetivo estaba jodiendo a su compañero.

Un ligero toque en su hombro lo regresó al presente, sus músculos se tensaron por un momento antes de reconocer el suave toque, _Timmy_ , la tensión en su cuerpo se esfumo.

\- Está hecho - Susurró el niño, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre su regazo, donde había estado sentado al comienzo del espectáculo; él apretó sus brazos alrededor de las peñas caderas atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. 

\- ¿Funcionó el programa? – Murmuró al oído del niño, depositando un pequeño beso en una de sus cienes.

\- Lo hizo lo mejor que pudo - Respondió Timmy en voz baja, mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa - No volveré a hacerlo, por poco y me descubren, lo bueno, sin embargo, es que parece que baja toda su guardia cada vez que tiene el pene mojado - Soltó una risita y él sonrió indulgentemente, reconociendo los signos de adrenalina.

-Despéiname a mí también - dijo mientras pasa su mano por los suaves rizos del niño; necesitan verse despeinados - ¿El ultrabook?

\- Lo escondí tras las mesas desocupadas en la esquina – Respondió Timmy, enredando los dedos en su cabello – Coloque la memoria en su asiento, junto a su muslo, debería encontrarlo sin problema; con suerte, solo pensará que él o su chica rompieron la cadena en un ataque de pasión - Soltó una risita, mientras lo siente presionar el rostro contra su pecho - Joder, esto ha sido divertido.

\- Para ti tal vez - Replicó deslizando su mano entre ellos, abriendo el botón y la cremallera de los pantalones del niño.

\- Ummmm… ¿Tenemos que hacerlo?

-Sí, debe parecer que hemos estado tan ocupados como los demás; cuando Cavil vea el USB en su asiento, ya sospechará lo suficiente, no hay necesidad de atraer su atención.

–Está bien - Accedió Timmy mientras sus hábiles dedos comenzaron a trabajar en su cremallera - Por cierto, mi erección no tiene nada que ver contigo…Es... es el peligro.

-No tienes que estar tan a la defensiva Bambi. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis corazones, tarde pero lo logre, tenernos actualización el lunes :3 gracias a todos por sus comentarios y felicitaciones !! espero que disfruten este capítulo, y nos vemos el siguiente lunes.

Armie envolvió su mano alrededor de la erección de Timmy, esta tan caliente palpitando levemente en su mano, escucho al niño suspirar mientras busca oculta su rostro contra en la curva de su hombro.

-Nunca me he sentido tan humillado en mi vida - A pesar de sus palabras, la humillación no parecía estar bajando la erección del niño, parece muy dura encerrada en su puño, comenzó a acariciarla lentamente, Timmy gemía en voz baja; no es la primera vez que tiene una mano en la polla de otro hombre, ya había cumplido dos misiones que implicaron follar para obtener información de un objetivo masculino; en ambas ocasiones le costó un gran esfuerzo no mostrarse aburrido y distante de toda la desagradable experiencia que tuvo que sufrir, pero con Timmy, no se siente aburrido ni distante, tal vez la diferencia es que se ha encariñado ridículamente con el niño en las pocas semanas que lo conoce.

-Vamos Bambi… - Incitó con su mano el miembro del niño, acelerando el ritmo de sus movimiento sintiéndolo endurecer aún más, paso el pulgar por la punta del miembro recogiendo las gotas de precum que habían comenzado escapar de la endura, utilizándolo como lubricante para continuar con los duros bombeos; cuando lo sintió contraerse, su brazo apretó con mayor fuerza la pequeña cadera atrayéndolo así mismo, Timmy gimió hundiendo los dientes en su cuello, probablemente le dejaría un enorme chupetón, otra vez.

\- Armie…- Jadeó, retorciéndose en su regazo -… Armie, te necesito...

\- ¿Qué necesitas, bebé? – Inquirió inclinándose para acariciar la sonrojada mejilla de Timmy, mientras que con su otra mano continuaba masajeando de la erección, bombeándolo tan duro como el espacio entre sus cuerpos se lo permite, joder, todo esto le gusta más de lo que debería, le gusta cuidar de su niño; respiro con fuerza, cuando Timmy llevó su boca a su oído.

\- Toca mi entrada por favor… Me gusta cuando los hombres juegan con ella – su voz es tan aterciopelada, que incluso la sintió acariciar algo muy profundo dentro suyo; respondió con un ruido estrangulado, hay momentos que le es difícil creer lo absolutamente desvergonzado que Timmy puede ser, pero si el niño realmente quiere que lo toque de esa manera...

Llevó dos dedos de su mano hacía la boca del niño, acaricio los suaves y esponjosos labios entreabiertos antes de empujarlos dentro de su boca, la aterciopelada lengua del niño no tardo en comenzar a chupar sus dedos, puede ver como los brillantes ojos verdes ahora se encuentran completamente dilatados y oscurecidos; cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente húmedos los saco de la boca con un suave _pop_ , los deslizo bajo la cinturilla de los pantalones del niño.

Se detuvo un momento, acariciando el suave trasero de Timmy, aún no termina de entender cómo es que su piel puede ser tan tersa y suave, en el momento en que sus dedos encontraron su entrada, comenzó a acariciarla lentamente, el niño gimió, estremeciéndose contra su cuerpo.

\- Oh Dios, Armie – Su nombre fue un jadeo, mientras empujaba las caderas contra su puño -… Oh Joder…

\- Bien echo bebé, estas casi allí - Declaró mientras su mano se cierra con mayor fuerza alrededor del miembro, puede sentir los inicios de los espasmos - Has sido muy bueno, un muy buen chico –suavemente introdujo la punta de su dedo, forzando la pequeña entrada; en respuesta Timmy se puso rígido antes de soltar un fuerte gemido, viniendo enseguida con fuertes sacudidas, su agujero se contrajo apretando su dedo en el interior del niño.

\- Lo siento - Murmuró Timmy sin aliento, él respondió colocando un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Por qué lo sientes ricitos?

\- Por hacer que tu abdomen sea todo un lío, seguramente estás asqueado – para su sorpresa realmente no lo está, tiene su abdomen cubierto de la venida del niño, su dedo todavía está en el interior de su cuerpo, pero no se siente asqueado en lo más mínimo. Sintiendo cierta perplejidad, sacó su dedo lentamente del interior del niño mientras su brazo se envuelve alrededor de Timmy, atrayéndolo a su pecho para que pudiera descansar mientras se recupera del orgasmo.

De pronto todas las luces se encendieron, le llevó un par de segundos a sus ojos ajustarse al brillo repentino de la sala; cuando finalmente pudo enfocar su mirada, se encontró observando una habitación llena de personas desaliñadas y medio vestidas, incluso una pareja en la esquina todavía continúa follando, sin preocuparse por sus espectadores, incluso parecían disfrutarlo.

Al lado contrarío de la habitación se encuentra Cavil examinando cada parte de la habitación con los ojos entornados, con la pequeña memoria apretada en su mano, comprobando, rápidamente cambió su mirada hacia el niño recostado en su regazo; Timmy le sonrió aturdido, luciendo enrojecido y desgastado, con el flácido miembro aún en su mano.

Seguramente parecía casi obsceno, con la camisa medio abierta, el semen secándose sobre su estómago y la cremallera de sus pantalones abierta, es perfecto, nadie con sentido común sospecharía que el niño _jodido_ en su regazo tendría algo que ver con la memoria de Cavil al otro extremo de la habitación.

Cuando observo de nueva cuenta a Henry, estaba saliendo de la habitación al lado de su sumisa, parecía menos tenso de lo que había estado hace un par de minutos; probablemente había llegado a la conclusión de que la cadena acababa de romperse y nadie tenía la culpa por ello.

Exhaló sintiendo como la tensión abandona su cuerpo - Buen trabajo ricitos - Dijo, rozando sus nudillos contra la mejilla sonrojada de Timmy, quien le sonrió de manera perezosa.

Cuando las luces volvieron a apagarse para la demostración de juguetes sexuales, él niño buscó el ultrabook en las mesas vacías; él lo escondió en el interior de su chaqueta; salieron de la sala de la mano, siendo una pareja normal que regresa a su camarote después de una noche de aventuras.

* * *

Los últimos días en el crucero fueron sorprendentemente normales, Henry no parecía estar preocupado ni tener alguna sospecha de ellos, el ultrabook con los datos robados se encuentra guardado de forma segura en el compartimento secreto de su maleta; prácticamente la misión se había terminado y como no tenían nada más que hacer que mantener dentro de sus cubiertas, Tim decidió divertirse mientras pueda, después de todo, no siempre se tiene la oportunidad de estar a bordo de un crucero exclusivo de lujo.

Envidioso de la piel bronceada de Armie, está decidido a hacer algo con su tez blanca fantasmal, pasando los últimos días holgazaneando junto a la piscina, bebiendo uno que otro cóctel sofisticado y trabajando en su bronceado, su piel odia al sol, pero con suerte hay veces que consigue broncearse en lugar de quemarse, así que aún mantiene la esperanza, aunque para ser honesto, comienza a arrepentirse de ese plan, 011 insiste en untarlo cada dos horas con protector solar de pies a cabeza, solo Dios sabe la tortura que sufre cada vez que lo hace, nunca se había sentido tan cachondo y al mismo tiempo sexualmente frustrado en su vida.

\- Deja de lloriquear – Le dijo el Agente severamente cuando se quejó de que lo había despertado de su siesta - Eres un pequeño niño con la piel muy pálida ¿Has escuchado hablar alguna vez del cáncer de piel ricitos?

Se ablandó un poco, pues Armie tiene razón, no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que la atención y la protección del hombre le hace sentir vertiginoso y cálido por dentro, Dios, ¿A quién intenta engañar?, su amorío por 011 comienza a preocuparle seriamente; todo es culpa del Agente por tener aquel aspecto tan atractivo y ser amable, atento y protector con él.

A veces, casi odia al hombre por ser tan buen actor, sin mencionar que no es exactamente fácil superar su atracción cuando tenía que chupar el pene de Armie todas las noches para mantener sus cubiertas.

 _Pronto todo terminará_ , pensó mientras yacía despierto en brazos de Armie, al día siguiente llegarían a Londres y luego volarían de vuelta a Estado Unidos, y entonces todo terminaría, 011 dejaría de fingir cariño por él, dejaría de tocarlo, dejaría de llamarlo bebé, Bambi y ricitos, esos jodidos apodos ridículamente afectuosos.

Al día siguiente Armie dejaría de ser Armie, y volvería a ser el agente 011, un agente especial distante y demasiado bueno como para tener algo en común con un novato como él, es muy poco probable que compartieran una misión otra vez, y ¿qué otra razón tendría 011 para pasar el rato con un niño como él?

Trató de decirse a sí mismo que la sensación hueca de pérdida que le retuerce el estómago es normal, es normal estar un poco molesto, pero pasaría, es solo un estúpido amorío, pasaría, tiene que hacerlo; _por favor que pase_ , pensó desesperadamente, presionando su mejilla contra el hombro desnudo del hombre mientras apretaba fuertemente sus párpados. _Por favor_.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a Londres todavía no se siente preparado, todo le parece tan... anti climático: había esperado alguna confrontación directa con Henry, para que sus cubiertas fuesen descubiertas y pasara algo de violencia que demostrara que Cavil es más que un hombre de negocios hedonista de mediana edad, pero no hubo nada, nadie los detuvo cuando salieron del barco y subieron a un taxi.

-Esto fue un poco anticlimático -murmuró Timmy, observando por la ventanilla del automóvil.

-El anti climax es bueno, créeme, significa que fue un trabajo bien hecho - Sin embargo, 011 parece un poco tenso, no es muy obvio, pero después de tener una estrecha colaboración con él Agente, él aprendió la diferencia entre un agente del IC completamente relajado y un agente del IC que en realidad está tenso mientras finge estar relajado, él se animó.

\- ¿Estamos en peligro? - Susurró observando a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos, quizás el conductor es uno de los hombres de Henry ¡Quizás los están secuestrando! El agente 011 comenzó a reír.

\- No, lamento decepcionarte - Él se desinfló frunciendo sus labios - No es mi culpa que la misión fuera aburrida, ser un agente secreto no es lo que se ve en las películas - El agente 011 sonrió, sus blancos dientes brillan contra su piel bronceada, perfectamente afeitada, pero injustamente apuesto, Dios, desea tanto poder besarlo.

Tragando la saliva que había retenido, desvió su mirada, luego guardó silencio, comenzó mover su pierna ansiosamente mientras espera a que lleguen al aeropuerto, vio al Agente mirándolo unas cuantas veces, pero también se tranquilizó.

Solo cuando su avión despegó, y sin mirar a su compañero pudo hablar -Entonces, ¿tienes otra misión asignada después de esta?

\- Sí Timmy - Él jugo con sus manos, observándolas, se recordó a sí mismo que no es un tema de su incumbencia, no tiene derecho a preguntar, pero para su sorpresa, el 011 continuo voluntariamente -Voy a estar trabajando en mi misión a largo plazo - Volteó rápidamente su cabeza hacia él.

\- ¿La de “Armand Hammer”? - El hombre asintió, él humedeció sus labios, pasando su lengua sobre ellos - ¿En la que se supone que debes seducir al hijo de un _pez gordo_? -con una expresión inescrutable, el Agente asintió de nuevo - Oh - Suspiró y miró hacia otro lado, tratando de ignorar el nudo apretado en su estómago.

No son celos, no tiene derecho a estar celoso, aquel es el trabajo de Armie, él también había sido el trabajo del Agente, no significa nada para él, para 011… Es bueno que se lo recordase más a menudo.

El Agente suspiró - Tim – Él sacó el celular, que le habían entregado el IC, activo los se auriculares – Timmy... – los coloco sobre su cabeza, ajustándolos en sus oídos listo para empezar a reproducir cualquier canción disponible – Bambi - insistió el Agente.

\- ¿Qué? - Inquirió con firmeza, mientras su pulgar se desliza por la pantalla del teléfono.

\- ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

-No - Respondió esta vez con rudeza - ¿Por qué se supone que debería estar enfadado contigo?

\- No hagas eso - Replicó el Agente.

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- No mientas - Aclaró 011 en voz baja - No eres tú, tú dices lo que piensas; es raro, no dejes que cambie – Él se burló con una ricita.

\- ¿No se supone que mentir es nuestro trabajo? – El hombre soltó una carcajada - No permitas que el trabajo te cambie, no debes permitir que tus misiones te afecten fuera de ellas; si lo haces, no durarás mucho con IC.

Levantó su mirada hacia el Agente - ¿Ah sí? ¿Es tan fácil para ti mantener tu trabajo separado de tu vida?

\- Por supuesto que no lo es - Contestó 011 con expresión sombría- Pero debes aprender a separar; piensa en ti mismo como un actor que se quita el maquillaje del escenario después de una actuación; del mismo modo, todo lo que sucede durante una misión no es real, es una actuación.

Adorable – él comenzó a reírse -No tienes que decirme esto, ¿sabes? lo entiendo, debo superar mi tonto enamoramiento y dejar de ser estúpido, lo entiendo ¿De acuerdo? - Se obligó a mirar al hombre a los ojos sin pestañear; Armie quiere honestidad, ¿no es así?, él puede ser brutalmente honesto - Sé que realmente no te importo, nunca lo hice, simplemente soy el aprendiz que le robo algo a un hombre importante, porque arruinaste la primera misión, no soy realmente un idiota ¿sabes? - 011 apretó los labios y una expresión cansada apareció en su rostro; con la mandíbula apretada, miró hacia otro lado antes de decir con rigidez.

\- Eso no fue lo que quise decir, tampoco soy un jodido robot, ¿sabes? me preocupo por ti, ya te lo dije, tu pequeño enamoramiento no me molesta, en absoluto, ni siquiera estaba pensando en ello cuando lo dije, solo quería que fueras honesto conmigo; si estás enfadado, háblame, no me gusta que me mientas - El nudo apretado en su estómago se aflojó un poco.

– ¿Vas a ser honesto a cambio? – El Agente se rió con naturalidad, como si hubiese dicho algo gracioso.

\- Ya lo soy ricitos ¿A caso crees que soy así tan sincero con todos? - Frunció el ceño; pensándolo bien, recuerda que la gente Vikander había estado chismorreando en el IC, acerca de cuán distante y cerrado es 011; a pesar de trabajar para el IC durante más de una década, él sigue siendo un misterio para la mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo.

\- ¿No lo eres? – Preguntó en voz baja, el Agente movió la cabeza negativamente mientras esboza una sonrisa irónica.

-Ahora, dime qué te ha molestado, no soy adivino y tampoco leo mentes, ricitos.

– Ummm - Estudió sus uñas con más interés del que se justifica - Creo que me siento desechado, sustituido por otra persona - Puede sentir la mirada de Armie sobre él.

\- ¿Estás celoso? -Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, hizo una mueca en respuesta.

\- No - Se quejó con poco convencimiento, mierda, aquello es mortificante.

\- Timmy - Dijo el Agente con un suspiro - Mi próxima misión será completamente diferente a esta -hubo algo en el tono del hombre que hizo que volteara a mirarlo; Armie se pellizcó el puente de la nariz - No estoy esperando ansiosamente mi próxima misión tampoco, ya sabes; sea el heredero de un imperio criminal o no, el chico que se supone que debo usar es una persona también; es posible que él ni siquiera esté al tanto de las actividades criminales de su padre.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué seducirlo? - 011 hizo una mueca.

\- Porque su padre es un hijo de puta paranoico, hace que Henry parezca ingenuo y confiado, resulta imposible acercarse a él, porque literalmente no confía en nadie, su hijo es el único punto débil que tiene, parece que no le tiene mucho cariño a su hijo, pero también parece que quiere dejar todo en manos de su propia carne y sangre, por lo que debe comenzar a confiar en su hijo en algún momento cercano, y tengo que convertirme en la persona en la que confía el niño, es la única manera en que podemos adentrarnos al imperio - él frunció el ceño de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué está involucrado el IC? La inteligencia interna es el trabajo del FBI – El Agente se encogió un poco de hombros.

\- Es una operación conjunta con el FBI, el objetivo tiene conexiones en diferentes partes del país -Observo las nubes fuera de la ventana, aunque racionalmente entiende que la misión de Armie es importante, pero se siente enfermo al pensar que 011 tiene que coquetear y seducir a otra persona, sonreírle, besarla, tocarla, tener relaciones sexuales con él, pero no es como si su opinión importase, él es solo un chico gay con una atracción tonta por un hombre heterosexual

-Está bien - Dijo sin entusiasmo; encendió la música y cerró los ojos.

No recuerda haberse quedado dormido, pero debió hacerlo, porque lo siguiente que sabe es que están aterrizando, parpadeó débilmente mientras Armie le desabrocha cuidadosamente el cinturón de seguridad, se siente desorientado.

\- Vamos Bambi - Incitó el hombre, mientras salían del avión, 011 mantuvo una mano sobre su espalda; él se apoyó en el tacto antes de alejarse bruscamente, como una muñeca de trapo tirada en dos direcciones diferentes - ¿Timmy? - Cuestionó el Agente.

 _Deja de llamarme Timmy_ , Casi carraspea, pero logro retenerlo, después de todo, no tiene espacio para hablar; le cuesta pensar en Armie como el Agente 011 también - Recojamos nuestro equipaje y busquemos un taxi - Dijo a cambio, mirando siempre al frente.

El viaje en taxi a la sede fue en silencio, y no fue un silencio amistoso; cerró los ojos y fingió dormir, dolorosamente consciente del hombre que está a su lado; pensó que puede sentir la mirada de Armie sobre él, pero por lo que sabe, puede ser solo su imaginación.

Fue un alivio cuando el taxi finalmente los dejó en la sede - ¿En serio tenemos que presentarnos inmediatamente? - Preguntó, sin mirar al hombre.

-Sí - Respondió 011, caminando hacia el escáner de iris, el cual sonó y brilló en verde.

Él lo siguió al interior del edificio, tratando de no parecer que está arrastrando los pies; debería de estar emocionado, había logrado completar con éxito su primera misión de campo, sería el objeto de envidia en el centro de entrenamiento… El centro de entrenamiento... Siente como si hubieran pasado meses desde que estuvo allí por última vez; parecía que habían pasado meses desde que Armie... _Armie no existe_ ; se recordó con indignación, ahora sólo está el Agente 011, que pronto partiría para seducir a otro tipo.

\- Bienvenido, A11 - Saludó Eliza, mostrando una sonrisa al hombre - ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

-Bien - Respondió 011 lacónicamente - ¿G está en su oficina?

\- Sí, pero ella quiere que presente el informe de su misión y entregue los datos recuperados al departamento de Inteligencia - Eliza lo miro por primera vez- En cambio el agente Chalamet debe presentarse en persona; ella lo está esperando – No pudo ver la cara de _Armie_ , pero puede ver que sus hombros se tensaron ligeramente.

\- ¿Por qué el niño? - Eliza se encogió de hombros - G no da explicaciones, ni siquiera a mí.

El Agente asintió con la cabeza y le dedico una mirada, con algo destellando en sus ojos cuando sus miradas se encontraron; para después darse media vuelta y alejarse.

Lo observo mientras se marchaba, con su estomagó echo un nudo y su corazón estrujándose; cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron después de que _Armie_ entrará, se encontró mirando estúpidamente las puertas de acero cerradas, sintiéndose perdido y solo… Había olvidado cómo se sentía estar aislado, en verdad lo había olvidado al estar en compañía de 011.

\- ¿Tim? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí - Sonriendo débilmente a Eliza, tocó la puerta y entró en la oficina de Greta.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis linduras, se preguntaran que hago aquí si todavía no es Lunes, bueno, termine el capítulo un poco antes y realmente no puedo esperar a que lo lean, quiero advertir que en este capítulo hay dos opciones, o odian o aman a 011, es todo lo que diré, espero les guste.
> 
> Por cierto, no se si alcanzaré a actualizar el lunes próximo, ya veremos cómo me va en estos días.

-Hola, Tim – Le saludó Greta con una sonrisa agradable- Por favor toma asiento - Lo hizo, rogando porque no se viera tan nervioso como se siente ¿Qué quiere ella de él?

\- Con todo respeto, G, no entiendo por qué me ha pedido justamente a mí, un informe de misión - Dijo mientras juega con sus dedos - Con toda seguridad, el Agente 011 puede proporcionarle un mejor informe – La mujer le dedicó otra sonrisa.

\- Cierto, pero el agente 011 no tiene que estar aquí para emitir su informe – Sintió la mirada de la mujer los estudió por unos momentos- Seré directa contigo Timothée; te pedí que vinieras solo porque quiero asegurarme de que no estuvieras traumatizado por la misión, si 011 estuviera aquí, acompañándonos, te habrías sentido intimidado por su presencia y no podrías hablar con franqueza al respecto - La observo fijamente sin entender a que se refería. 

\- ¿Perdón? - Greta le dedicó una mirada comprensiva.

\- No tienes que tener miedo, Tim, puedes ser honesto conmigo si el Agente 011 te presionó para hacer algo que no querías hacer durante el transcurso de la misión; eres muy joven e inexperto, y 011 no tiene derecho a forzarte a nada, misión o no, no apruebo la coacción sexual en los adolescentes.

Él la contempló incrédulo antes de verse obligado a bajar la mirada para ocultar su ira, el descaro de aquella mujer… ¿Lo considera estúpido? Respiro profundamente buscando clamar sus emociones antes de verla a los ojos y poder responder lo más tranquilo que puede - Me temo que no la entiendo, G, el Agente 011 fue mucho más que considerado, fue una gran ayuda y apoyo para mí cuando lo necesitaba, y definitivamente no me obligó a hacer nada que no quisiera; tengo veinte años, señora, casi un adulto, que puede dar su consentimiento sobre las cosas que quiere o no hacer - La sonrisa de la mujer se volvió un poco forzada.

\- Ya veo…. Puedes irte, Chalamet – Dio un leve asentimiento a modo de despedida para luego levantarse de su asiento.

Jamás había salido de una habitación tan rápido _, No apruebo la coacción sexual de los adolescentes_ , se repitió en voz baja con la ira presionando contra su garganta, si realmente no lo aprueba, nunca le habría asignado a un adolescente aquella misión.

No es que se sintiera coaccionado de ningún modo, ni mucho menos, pero es el principio de algo; pensándolo bien, recapitulando las palabras de G, las piezas encajaron en su mente, los signos de una trampa cuidadosamente elaborada aparecieron frente suyo; durante la reunión previa a la misión, nunca se dijo explícitamente que existía la posibilidad de tener que realizar actos sexuales si fuera necesario, estaba gravemente implícito, pero en cualquier caso, se podría argumentar que los parámetros de la misión se malentendieron.

En aquel momento, Greta hubiese podido hacer un reclamo por su “inocencia” y culpar a _Armie_ si él expresa alguna queja, lo que obviamente G había estado esperando; se tomó un momento para sentirse bien por haberla decepcionado y deshacer sus planes ocultos, deseó poder decirle lo que piensa sobre ella, pero... Una mano grande lo tomo del brazo, tirando de él hacia una habitación que ni siquiera había notado; su grito fue interrumpido cuando vio el rostro de 011. 

\- ¿Qué quería? – La voz del hombre es impasible.

Echó un vistazo a la cámara de seguridad en la esquina de la habitación, el Agente siguió su mirada y asintió, tomo de vuelta su muñeca y lo saco de la habitación, dirigiéndolos hacia el ascensor, esta tan confundido que le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que 011 se dirige a su habitación en las instalaciones de entrenamiento; tiene sentido, las habitaciones son el único lugar donde se les permite conservar cierta privacidad.

\- Oye, amigo – Saludo Ansel, su compañero de habitación, cuando lo vio entrar - Que bueno verte de regreso – Observo con incertidumbre al Agente -… ¿Estás...?

\- Fuera - Exhortó _Armie_ con voz que no da pie a algún tipo de réplica- Puedes regresar en una hora.

-Impresionante - Dijo cuando Ansel se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación sin ninguna queja.

Se dejó caer en la cama, enterró su rostro en la almohada y cerró los ojos casi al contacto con la suave superficie - No debiste haberle dicho a Ansel que regresara en una hora, no hay mucho de qué hablar, Greta trató de tenderme una trampa, para que te acusara por hostigamiento sexual; le dije que no hiciste nada que yo no quisiera, fin de la historia; no tienes nada de qué preocuparte – Lo único que quiere, es que _Armie_ lo deje en paz para que pueda sentirse miserable de manera tranquila – Adiós 011, ¿No tienes un heredero rico para seducir? ¿Porque si quiera sigues aquí?

\- Por el amor de Dios, Timmy...

\- ¡Deja de llamarme así! – Espetó mientras rueda sobre su espalda y mirando al Agente - La misión ha terminado, no tienes fingir ser dulce conmigo, o tocarme, o si quiera hablar conmigo – Su voz se quebró, su mirada esta llena de furia, odia al hombre, incluso cuando lo único que quiere es envolverse en los grandes brazos de _Armie_ y pedirle que le dijera dulces mentiras.

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver con la misión - Aclaró el Agente – Imagine que resultaría bastante obvio que has sido más que una misión para mí, realmente me preocupo por ti ricitos ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer?

\- ¿Por qué? - Repitió incrédulo, mientras se sienta en el centro de la cama con las piernas cruzadas ¿011 habla en serio? - ¡Ni siquiera conozco tu verdadero nombre! ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que creer todo lo que dices cuando no sé nada de ti? ¡Nunca he conocido a una persona que fuera tan camaleónica! - Toda la ira pareció desvanecerse del cuerpo de _Armie_ ; el hombre suspiró pasando una de sus manos por la cara.

\- Mi verdadero nombre es Armand… Armie - él lo observo confuso.

\- ¿Qué? – El Agente se acercó, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

\- Es algo así como una larga historia – Mantuvo su mirada fija en el perfil del hombre.

\- Tengo tiempo - Replicó en voz baja, aun tratando de comprender lo que significa, _Armie_ es en realidad Armie, él Agente 011 permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos.

\- Mi padre murió cuando tenía once años - Dijo al fin - Fue en un accidente de coche, y mi madre se volvió a casar un año después; odiaba a mi padrastro - Hubo algo autocrítico en la sonrisa de Armie – Cuando era un adolescente estaba constantemente irritado, pensaba que odiaba a mi madre también, me sentí tan traicionado, como si ella traicionara a mi padre al volver a casarse tan pronto después de su muerte y con su mejor amigo, siempre creí que seguramente había engañado a mi padre antes de su muerte.

\- ¿Lo hizo? - Consultó en voz baja, el hombre se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo creo, pero en aquel entonces, estaba seguro de eso y no quería vivir con ellos, me escapé de casa cuatro veces antes de que mi madre finalmente se diera por vencida y les pidiera a los parientes de mi padre que me acogieran.

\- ¿Entonces creciste con tus parientes?

\- No - Respondió Armie rápidamente - Mi padre... Pertenecía a una rama empobrecida de una familia muy vieja e influyente, por lo que todos sus parientes eran un grupo de snobs ricos, y todos me miraban como si fuera un… animal, una mascota – El Agente parecía casi divertido- Seguramente imaginas lo que sucedió después - Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado considerándolo.

\- ¿No podías soportar a tus parientes esnobs y huiste de nuevo? - Armie asintió con un bufido.

\- Creo que me visualicé como un rebelde o algo así, aquella vez, viví en las calles por un tiempo, metiéndome en problemas y apenas saliendo, pero cuando cumplí los quince años, maduré un poco y me di cuenta de que en realidad no odiaba a mi madre y me había equivocado al tratarla como lo hice… La extrañaba – El hombre hizo una pausa – Pero para entonces era demasiado tarde, ella había muerto mientras yo no estaba, complicaciones durante el parto – El rostro de Armie está completamente en blanco-… Ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada – _Joder_ , él hizo una mueca interiormente, nunca hubiera imaginado que 011 pasara por todo aquello.

\- Lo siento - Dijo, tocando la mano de Armie con incertidumbre, se imagina que sería incómodo, pero en el momento en que tocó al hombre, pero sus manos se acomodaron de inmediato con los dedos entrelazados… Se habían acostumbrado a tomarse de las manos.

\- Sí – Dijo con resignación - Yo también – Permanecieron en silencio por un momento, 011 juega distraídamente con sus dedos, delineando sus nudillos y apretándolos de vez en vez; cuando comenzó a pensar que Armie no continuaría, lo hizo - Después de aquello... Seguramente te puedes imaginar que me sentía como una mierda, me convertí en una bala perdida; cuando tenía dieciséis años, terminé en la cárcel después de apuñalar al líder de una de las pandillas de Queens, pero el IC me sacó y limpió mi historial - sonrió sardónico- Ellos estaban reclutando “personal”, querían a alguien joven y capaz, alguien a quien pudieran amoldar de la forma que quisieran, y no les dolía que yo fuera de una familia antigua, ya que podrían utilizarme para infiltrarme en la clase alta si alguna vez lo necesitaban.

\- ¿Por qué finges que tu verdadero nombre es solo una cubierta? - murmuró, observando sus dedos enredados; su mano no suele ser pequeña, en absoluto, pero la mano de Armie la empequeñece, haciéndola lucir mucho más fina de lo que es, y su piel es mucho más oscura que la propia, hace que se sienta hipnotizado, no puede apartar la mirada.

\- Es una cubierta, en cierto modo, el hecho de que sea mi nombre verdadero no significa que la gente que rodea a Armand Hammer sepa que es una persona completamente real, porque no lo es; mi educación, por el contrario, es bastante real, como es mi trabajo en _Northrop Grumman_ , pero la mayoría de mis supuestos intereses y preferencias son falsas, incluso mis parientes no tienen idea de que no soy realmente homosexual; cuando fui asignado a esta misión hace dos años, salí del armario y comencé a construir mi tapadera, por el bien de esta misión, se supone que _Armand Hammer_ es el hombre perfecto en los sueños de Thomas Holland, un hombre gay, seguro y confiado, que quiere una relación seria y una familia; esta fachada no es diferente a cualquier otra cubierta que haya tenido.

\- ¿Thomas Holland? - Cuestionó viendo directamente a los ojos azules de 011 - ¿A él es a quien se supone tienes que seducir?, ni siquiera sabía que es gay - Armie levanto las cejas.

\- ¿Lo conoces? – Resopló mientras una sonrisa ladina se dibuja en su rostro.

\- Soy un ladrón Armie, y él es el heredero del hombre más rico de Inglaterra, identificar a gente rica era parte de mi trabajo - También sabe que Thomas Holland es muy adorable, no es guapo ni siquiera hermoso; es perfectamente adorable, tanto que incluso un hombre heterosexual puede sentirse atraído por él, aclaró su garganta tratando de controlar sus sentimientos – Entonces… ¿Cuándo comienza oficialmente tu misión? ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual estas esperando?

\- Sí - Respondió el hombre, comenzando a juguetear con sus dedos otra vez - Necesitaba hacer mi cubierta a prueba de balas, y tuvimos que esperar una señal de que Holland ha comenzado a confiar en su hijo; sabemos que el hombre envió a su hijo a California el invierno pasado para representarlo en la sucursal de Frost Industries, curiosamente, Thomas desapareció en febrero, después de una reunión con Jake Gyllenhaal, el multimillonario que es sospechoso de ser el líder de la mafia _Lucchese_ – Su ceño se frunció tratando de mantenerse al día con toda la información que 011 le había arrojado.

\- Espera ¿Thomas Holland fue secuestrado? No tenía idea.

\- No muchos lo saben, su padre en su mayoría logró mantenerlo en silencio, ni siquiera llamó a la policía, pero el mejor amigo de Thomas, convenció a su padre un político muy influyente, para que le pidiera ayuda al IC – El hombre sonrió con satisfacción - Fue algo gracioso, pues ya sabíamos de la desaparición de Thomas, pero tuvimos que fingir que no, sin embargo, uno de sus hermanos nos confirmó que Thomas se reunió con Gyllenhaal antes de desaparecer, todo fue más rápido gracias a eso, parece que Holland finalmente comenzó a confiar en su hijo mayor, por lo que mi misión puede comenzar oficialmente ahora que Thomas regreso y se ha instalado en New…

\- Espera – Lo corto otra vez - ¿Encontraron a Thomas?

\- No hace mucho tiempo - Aclaró el Agente, con el pulgar acariciando su delgada piel entre sus dedos - Fue interrogado por nuestros agentes, pero no averiguaron mucho; Thomas dice que no sabe quién lo secuestró o por qué, dijo que no había sido Jake Gyllenhaal, ya que, según él, fue secuestrado unas horas después de su reunión con el hombre – Observo al Agente con curiosidad.

\- ¿No lo crees cierto? - Desenredando sus manos, Armie tocó la punta de su nariz con su índice, esta se arrugo en respuesta, mientras la expresión de 011 se… ¿entristecía?

\- Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no debí contarte esto, es información clasificada por una razón, ese pequeño rostro tuyo es un peligro para la seguridad nacional Bambi – Sonrió ampliamente mientras sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

\- ¡Demasiado tarde, no puedes echarte atrás! Sigue hablando Hammer - 011 resopló, su dedo dio un par de golpecitos más a su nariz mientras su pulgar acaricia el contorno de uno de sus pómulos.

\- Sí, creo que Thomas miente, la pregunta es por qué; de cualquier modo, la misión ha sido aprobada, así que lo averiguaré más pronto que tarde – ¡Cierto!, el buen humor que había obtenido con las palabras del Agente se desplomó.

\- Entonces… - Dijo mirando a cualquier otro lado menos a Armie - Si vas a enfocarte en esa misión ¿Eso significa que dejarás de venir a la sede?

\- Sí -contestó Armie firmemente - Tan pronto como empiece a salir con su hijo, es probable que Holland me comience a investigar por su gente, es así de “precavido”.

\- ¿Él sabe que su hijo es gay?

\- Parece que Thomas piensa que su padre no sabe que es gay, pero estamos seguros de que Holland sí lo sabe, siguió a los dos últimos novios de Thomas, atemorizó a uno de ellos en realidad, parece que no está contento con la sexualidad de su hijo, pero hasta donde sabemos, no se ha enfrentado a Thomas todavía; tal vez está esperando que sea solo una fase y su hijo lo supere.

\- Buena suerte con eso - Dijo con burla, casi sintiendo pena por Thomas antes de recordar que pronto él estaría saliendo con su Armie; _¡No es tuyo!_ , le recordó la voz en su cabeza mordazmente, tiene tanta posesión sobre Armie como Thomas Holland, menos, en realidad, es una píldora amarga para tragar.

Se puso en pie y caminó hacia su maleta; alguien debió traerla a su habitación mientras hablaba con Greta; comenzó a deshacerla, a pesar de que no tiene prisa por hacerlo, necesita algo en que ocuparse mientras finge que todo está bien, que está totalmente bien con Armie seduciendo a otro chico, un chico muy adorable, muy rico y bien educado.

Observo sin parpadear la camiseta lila que tiene en sus manos; es una de las pocas camisetas propias que no había descartado después de convertirse en un pasante del IC, está raída y desteñida debido a los constantes lavados, pero no tiene ningún agujero, lo cual es bastante bueno; se preguntó si Thomas alguna vez tuvo que usar algo así, casi se rió ante ese pensamiento.

\- Todavía estás enfadado - Afirmó 011 detrás suyo. 

\- No - Repuso honestamente, ya no se siente enfadado, ahora cree que realmente le importa a Armie; no le habría contado sobre su vida y su misión si no le importara ni siquiera un poco… Pero a pesar de todo, eso no había cambiado nada - Así que, si no puedes venir a la sede, eso significa que no te veré por un largo tiempo, ¿verdad? - comentó mirando sin realmente ver su maleta -… Meses incluso - Había escuchado que misiones como aquella pueden tomar mucho tiempo, en algunas ocasiones hasta años; su garganta se contrajo, y se encontró pegando la camiseta en su mano contra su pecho, es solo un amorío… Solo un pequeño y estúpido enamoramiento, no hay ninguna razón para que su pecho doliera del modo en que lo hace.

\- Seguramente - Confirmó 011 después de un momento, él asintió con la cabeza… ¿Por qué no se marcha de una vez? Sintió, más que escuchar como Armie se acerca, se puso rígido al instante y sus dedos comenzaron a temblar.

Puede sentir al hombre cerca, justo detrás suyo - Timmy – le dijo en voz baja casi en un susurro, una de las enormes manos se colocó sobre su nuca; él se estremeció, tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad para no apoyarse en el toque - A partir de mañana, no puedo estar mucho por aquí - expuso el Agente - Te daré mi número, el que el IC no conoce, si algo sucede, si Greta intenta algo otra vez o te asigna a otra misión con la que no te sientas completamente cómodo o alguien te causa problemas, me llamas en el acto, no dudes ni lo pienses demasiado ¿entendido Bambi?

Mordió su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que incluso probó el óxido de su sangre, una parte de él odia a Armie por aquello, por cuidarlo y protegerlos, eso solo sirve para darle una estúpida esperanza a su incrédulo corazón, asintió forzosamente, mientras sus dedos luchan por sacar el teléfono emitido por IC, de sus pantalones.

\- No, se realizan seguimientos de los teléfonos y se graban todas las conversaciones; toma este – El hombre sacó un teléfono móvil, aparentemente idéntico al suyo, tomo una de sus manos temblorosas colocando en ella - Un teléfono desechable, mi número se encuentra agendado, procura que nadie sepa que lo tienes.

Observo teléfono entre su mano por un momento, para después ver al hombre; tiene una expresión muy extraña en su rostro, es intensa pero difícil de leer, el azul intenso de los ojos del 011 se concentró en los suyos por un largo momento antes de acercarse un paso, su aliento salió de sus pulmones, con el corazón latiéndole como loco, pensando que tal vez...

\- Cuídate, ricitos - Armie le dio una palmada en el hombro y después salió de la habitación.

Se movió hacia su cama, sentándose en el centro de ella, subió sus piernas hasta su pecho envolviéndolas con sus brazos, ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas, permitiendo sólo de esta manera que sus lágrimas comenzarán a deslizarse por su rostro - Idiota - susurró.

A veces se pregunta qué pensaría su madre de él si todavía estuviera viva; probablemente estaría avergonzada de dar a luz a una cosa tan estúpida, patética y llorona como él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y se que se preguntaran porque escogí a Jake y Tom en vez de personajes originales o algo más serio, este no es el caso de un cameo super random, uniendo artistas ni nada de eso, pero es que en mi mente ellos dos son como una especie de charmie en un universo alterno, espero que no me odien por eso.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis queridos y hermoso charmie´s actualización nocturna de vuelta, estoy un poco desfasada en los horarios de actualización, quizás los mueva para los miércoles ¿les gustaría?... Espero que disfruten de este capítulo y amen a 011 tanto como yo lo hago ahora.
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios! saben que los amo y me llenan el corazón de amor.

¡Maldita sea! Las manos de Armie se apretaron en el volante hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos por el esfuerzo, su interior está luchando contra la necesidad de voltear a ver por el espejo retrovisor mientras la sede desaparece detrás suyo por el camino, él tiene más autocontrol que eso, él puede contenerse… Tiene que hacerlo – Eres jodidamente ridículo Hammer - Murmuró para sí mismo con los dientes apretados.

No solo es malditamente incapaz de resistirse a Bambi cuando le pregunta algo, sino que también tiene que reprimir las ideas totalmente locas y paranoicas de que algo le puede suceder al niño mientras él no estuviera a su lado para protegerlo, _Timmy no necesita protección, no es un simple chico indefenso ni ingenuo, había sobrevivido por más de una década viviendo en las calles, no necesita que tú lo tomes de la mano para llevarlo por toda la sede_ ; su mente no dejaba de repetir esas palabras, Timmy estaría bien mientras él comienza a concentrarse en la misión de Thomas, incluso si la misión le lleva meses.

Sus labios se apretaron hasta formar una delgada línea ante la idea, debe de recordarse a sí mismo que había conocido al niño durante un mes, no es ni siquiera tiempo suficiente para ser tan... apegado, además, permanecer un tiempo separados les haría bien, el niño superaría su enamoramiento por él y encontraría otro blanco para derramar su cariño, está seguro que para cuando volviera a verlo, Tim probablemente le hablaría sobre un chico de su edad del cual estaría enamorado, y por fin Bambi dejaría de verse tan aturdido y drogado cada vez que lo toca.

La idea de alejarse y que Timmy encontrará otra persona es... extraña, el hecho de que sea extraño simplemente le demostró que definitivamente necesita una distancia saludable del niño, por el bien de ambos, su mente trato de convencerse de eso mientras pisa el acelerador y alejarse a toda velocidad por la carretera.

_____

La distancia que se había obligado a formar entre ellos solo duró tres horas; aunque en su defensa, realmente tiene una buena razón para llamar a al niño, o eso se dijo a sí mismo mientras marcaba el número del celular que le había entregado antes de marcharse, Timmy respondió al cuarto tono.

\- ¿Armie? - Se enderezó en el sofá al escucharlo, el niño suena como si hubiese estado llorando por horas.

\- ¿Estás bien ricitos? - Escuchó una respiración profunda al otro lado de la línea, antes de recibir una respuesta.

\- Sí, estoy bien, solo estaba tomando una siesta ¿Algo va mal de tu lado? - Frunció el ceño ante las palabras, está seguro de que no le está diciendo la verdad.

\- No, solo quería saber… qué dijo exactamente Greta.

\- Oh… ya te lo dije - hizo una mueca con disgusto, necesita mantenerlo en la línea el mayor tiempo posible. 

\- Lo sé, pero necesito los detalles Bambi.

\- Ella pretendía meterte en problemas Armie, trató de hacerme decir que me obligaste a tener relaciones sexuales – Escucho la suave y joven risa del niño - Tuvo el descaro de fingir que era comprensiva, como si no tuviera idea de que ella fue quien te ordenó que me reclutaras para esa misión, perfectamente consciente de que en un momento determinado tendríamos que tener relaciones sexuales de algún tipo, fingió que todo había sido idea tuya, que tus acciones no fueron aprobadas ni supervisadas.

\- Interesante - Tarareó pensativamente, G había formado todo un plan en su mente.

\- ¿Por qué te odia? – Pregunto el niño, ahora es todo curiosidad de nuevo. 

\- Ella piensa que estoy tras su puesto.

\- ¿Lo estás?

\- Quizás.

\- ¿En serio, quieres ser jefe del IC? – En su rostro se formó una mueca, _querer_ es una palabra demasiado fuerte para él.

\- En unos años tal vez, es algo que estoy considerando.

\- ¿No eres demasiado táctico para ese trabajo? - Se encogió levemente de hombros a pesar de que el niño no puede verlo.

– Tengo suficiente experiencia para toda clase de misiones, a mi edad eso es algo positivo, tomando en cuenta que la razón principal por la que los altos mandos están considerando reemplazar a Greta es porque sus métodos son demasiado anticuados y tediosamente metódicos, tecnológicamente hablando nos encontramos bastante retrasados en comparación con otras agencias de inteligencia extranjeras como la INTERPOL o el MI6 y no se debe a que no tengamos el ingenio o los recursos necesarios, Greta se ha estancado en las viejas costumbres y se niega a dar suficiente financiación al departamento de investigación y desarrollo, esto a veces se vuelve frustrante porque, por ejemplo, nuestra última misión hubiera sido mucho más fácil si tuviéramos algo de la tecnología que posee la CIA; así que sí, a veces es tentador tomar el control del IC, para que así dejemos de estar atrapados en el siglo pasado.

\- Pero el programa de cifrado que los hackers nos dieron es bastante limpio – El niño replico, aunque pudo sentir esa suave sonrisa en su voz - Pude haber hecho una copia ilegal para mí.

Sonrió con alivio recorriendo a través de su cuerpo ante la levedad en la voz de Timmy, había empezado a pensar que no podría volver a escucharlo tan sereno y juguetón - Fingiré que no he escuchado eso - Contestó secamente.

\- ¿Escuchar qué? - Cuestionó el niño con un tono de voz excesivamente inocente y dulce.

Sonrió de vuelta al imaginar vívidamente sus grandes ojos verdes observándolo con fingida confusión e inocencia, si Bambi hubiese estado allí, lo haría, besaría la punta de la nariz, o tal vez en su mejilla, Timmy se sonrojaría, y haría ese gesto inconsciente que siempre hace cuando él lo toca, se inclinaría en su toque, como si estuviera pidiendo más… Él siempre quería más.

\- ¿Armie? – Timmy pregunto con incertidumbre, devolviéndolo al presente en automático; negó con la cabeza, perplejo por sus propios pensamientos.

\- Lo siento, me distraje por un momento - Frotó un dedo entre sus cejas, frunciendo el ceño - ¿Timmy?

\- ¿Qué? - No se puede creer lo que está a punto de preguntar.

\- ¿Estamos bien? - Resultó tan raro y extraño como había esperado, le pregunta a un niño de veinte años con el que había compartido una misión, si _están bien_ , aunque objetivamente no había hecho nada malo, no debería de importarle que Tim estuviera molesto por su próxima misión.

\- ¿Existe un nosotros? - Inquirió el niño con curiosidad, él cerró los ojos tomándose un respiro.

\- No te lo estaría preguntando, si no existiera un _nosotros,_ no quiero que pienses que no te quiero aquí, ahora que la misión ha terminado - Hubo un silencio en la línea.

\- ¿Lo haces? - La vulnerabilidad total en la voz de Timmy provoco que su pecho se apretara y su lado protector saliera a flote. 

\- Por supuesto que sí, bebé – Inmediatamente hizo una mueca, no debió usar ese apodo, la misión había terminado y continuar usando palabras cariñosas simplemente jodería la mente del niño, jodería ambas mentes, la situación ya se encuentra lo suficientemente complicada.

\- No estaba seguro de que lo hicieras – Su confesión fue honesta, no necesita verlo para saber que el niño está sonriendo levemente.

Se dio cuenta de que él también está sonriendo, pasó una mano por el rostro frotando con un poco más de fuerza su barbilla, sintiendo como un malestar comienza a formase en su estómago ¿Qué mierda está haciendo?

\- Tengo que irme - Dijo lacónicamente y colgó la llamada, inmediatamente, se sintió como un idiota, un idiota mucho más grande de lo que ya es.

* * *

Timmy lo llamó dos horas después.

\- Hola - Saludó, su voz es tímida pero decidida.

Puede imaginar su rostro preocupado, mientras mordisquea su labio inferior, con la barbilla apoyada entre sus rodillas mientras que una de sus manos juega con el dobladillo de su pantalón, la imagen es inquietantemente vívida en su mente.

\- Hola – Respondió mientras abría la nevera- ¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí - Respondió rápidamente el niño - Es solo que... Colgaste sin decir adiós y… ahora estoy solo – Detuvo sus palabras antes de gemir, suena amortiguado, está casi seguro de que su rostro ahora se encuentra escondido entre sus rodillas - … Básicamente, soy ese chico jodidamente pegajoso y necesitado, poco atractivo que quiere asegurarse de que la gente no lo odie en secreto… Por favor ignórame, estoy siendo ridículo, nunca más volveré a usar un celular – Sorpresivamente se encontró sonriendo antes esas palabras. 

\- No te odio en secreto Bambi, estamos bien, lo siento si te di la impresión de odiarte.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué colgaste tan bruscamente?

Vaciló por un momento, su primer instinto fue mentir, con su trabajo siempre fue la primera opción, antes de recordar que la honestidad debe fluir en ambos sentidos - Para ser sincero… Quería dejar de hablar contigo - Respondió cerrando la nevera, haciendo una nota mental de ir de compras lo antes posible - Pero no porque te odie en secreto - Hubo un silencio en la línea; él caminó hacia su ordenador portátil, sentándose frente a él de nueva cuenta.

La imagen de Thomas Holland se ilumino en la pantalla, el chico parece mucho más joven que sus veinticuatro años, con cabello castaño, rasgos suaves y finos labios, es objetivamente guapo, incluso más guapo que la mayoría de las mujeres que conoce; es una pena que no pudiera sentir un destello por mínimo que fuera, de atracción hacia él, lo que provoca que su misión sea aún más difícil, fingir deseo nunca es fácil, ni siquiera para un Agente tan experimentado como él; siempre existen partes que lo pueden delatar, la falta de erección es la más condenatoria; había estado observando esa foto durante la última hora, tratando de encontrar algo sobre Thomas que le atrajera, no puede consumir viagra cada vez que tenga una cita con el chico.

Esa es una de las razones por las que odia las misiones de esa clase, especialmente cuando el objetivo resulta ser masculino; no siempre se sintió atraído por las mujeres que se suponía debía seducir, pero con las mujeres es mucho más fácil engañar a su cuerpo, haciéndole creer que se sentía atraído por ellas; hasta este momento no ha logrado tener éxito en convencer a su cuerpo de desear a Thomas Holland, por supuesto, el hecho de que sus pensamientos siguen volviendo al suave cuerpo de Timmy con frecuencia no lo ayuda exactamente a concentrarse en el trabajo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué? - Insistió el niño por fin; él se reclinó en su asiento.

\- Colgué antes de llegar a decir algo estúpido, más estúpido de lo que ya había dicho - Todavía no termina de creer que hubiese llamado así a Tim… Joder ¿Está loco?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Mira, intento no ser un idiota, sé que no es bueno darle falsas esperanzas a alguien, no quiero hacerlo, pero... No puedo ser tan firme contigo como se supone que debo que serlo – Tendría que haber sido más firme con el niño, respecto a su pequeño enamoramiento, en lugar de llamarlo con apodos cariñosos.

-Espera – La voz de Timmy se escucha como si estuviera dividido entre reír y suspirar - Si es porque me llamas _bebé_ , sé que no lo haces en serio, sé que realmente no me ves de ese modo, no te preocupes 011, no estoy delirando.

\- Aun así – él replico reacomodándose en su asiento - Debería... debe existir una limite, soy el adulto aquí y tengo más experiencia, debo ser más responsable; pero en lugar de ser responsable, continuo jodiendo tú mente y tratándote como... _Mi bebé…_ No puedo ser tan firme contigo como debería de ser.

\- Awww… Daddy está siendo demasiado suave con _su bebé_ – Timmy suena como si estuviera sonriendo alegremente - ¿Acaso insinúas que me quieres demasiado Armie? - Él sonrió tristemente, si tan sólo fuera así de simple.

\- Supongo que me siento un poco apegado a ti, ricitos - Prácticamente puede escuchar la alegría de Timmy burbujear en su voz. 

-Por supuesto que sí – respondía coquetamente - Tengo una personalidad ganadora.

\- Sí - Secundó sus palabras mientras sonreía débilmente. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un momento, pero esta vez el silencio fue cómodo.

\- Sé que no puedes venir a la sede - Dijo el niño de repente- Pero ¿Puedo visitarte en tu casa cuando tenga tiempo libre? – Observo la imagen de Thomas sin verla realmente.

Cuando no respondió de inmediato, escucho a Timmy murmurar con una risa incómoda - Está bien, pretendamos que no dije nada.

\- Sería igual de sospechoso, como si yo visitara la sede - Aclaró tranquilamente - Mi casa probablemente será vigilada después de que Holland se entere de que comienzo a pretender a su hijo. 

\- Lo entiendo, olvídalo, de todos modos, fue estúpido de mi parte sugerir esa idea - Hizo una mueca con disgusto, a veces, la inseguridad de Timmy es desgarradoramente preocupante.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre prestar atención a lo que dice la gente en lugar de dejar que tus opiniones preconcebidas afecten tu juicio? Todo lo que dije fue que no puedes venir a mi casa desde la sede, porque tarde o temprano llevarás a Holland al IC, no importa cuán cuidadoso seas en el camino.

\- ¡No lo haré!

\- Lo harás, tienes mucho talento en lo que haces, pero todavía eres un novato, no tienes experiencia práctica y cometerás un error tarde o temprano, porque todos los aprendices lo hacen – El niño guardó silencio, claramente desanimado; él apretó la mandíbula ante la reacción de sus palabras. _No te atrevas_ _Hammer_ , le dijo su parte racional, pero otra voz más suave dentro de él le susurró que Timmy se siente triste, _el niño está solo y vulnerable_ , Timmy te necesita -Pero es posible que puedas quedarte conmigo… Si quieres – Dijo para después reprobarse mentalmente ante su poco autocontrol, o en este caso, por la carencia de él.

\- ¿Qué? – el niño suena tan atónito por la sugerencia.

Él es un hombre reservado, trata de mantener su vida personal lejos de la vida profesional, si eso le es posible; en su década con el IC, nunca le había ofrecido a un colega que se quedara con él, la mayoría de sus colegas ni siquiera saben dónde vive, y ahora está ofreciendo compartir su casa con un chico de veinte años que conoce desde hacía un par de semanas ¿Qué mierda le pasa?

Nunca se había apegado a la gente tan rápido y tan duro, si Timmy fuera una mujer, podría culpar a un tipo de atracción emocional y física, pero Tim es un niño, se siente tan desconcertado e irritado por la intensidad de ese vínculo; sin mencionar que invitar a un chico gay que tiene un enamoramiento por él, a vivir en su casa es lo opuesto a lo inteligente, es la definición de irresponsable; pero aparentemente, si Timmy se siente molesto o triste, todo su pensamiento lógico y racional se escapa por la ventana. _Increíble, jodidamente increíble Hammer_ ; apretó el puente de su nariz y explicó.

\- No hay reglas que te prohíban vivir en otro lugar que no sea el centro de entrenamiento; mientras puedas obtener un entrenador calificado, ni siquiera tendrás que presentarte en la sede hasta tus exámenes finales, dentro de unos meses.

\- ¿Y tú eres un entrenador calificado? - Consultó el niño temerosamente, él sonrió un poco.

\- No, pero soy la segunda mejor opción, todos los agentes de mi rango están calificados para entrenar a los novatos.

\- ¿Pero eso no echará a perder tu cubierta? Sería sospechoso si alguien con quien no estás relacionado vive contigo.

\- En realidad – Respondió pensativamente- Posiblemente resulte menos sospechoso si vives conmigo, si Dominic Holland descubre que estaba en ese crucero, también descubrirá que compré un sumiso en la subasta, resultaría mucho más sospechoso que mi Sugar baby desapareciera repentinamente después de que llegué a casa.

\- Pero… ¿Qué pasa con Thomas? - Preguntó Timmy - No se mostrará precisamente emocionado si descubre que estás viviendo con el sumiso que compraste en un crucero fetichista, eso contradeciría tu imagen de hombre confiable que busca una relación seria – Él lanzó un suspiro.

\- Lo sé - La misión de Cavil comprometió su cubierta de cualquier modo - Trataré de no traer a Thomas a casa, pero si descubre tu existencia, le diré que eras un niño sin hogar que vi hace unos años, por quien sentí pena y te traje a casa, obviamente, le diré que eres heterosexual.

\- No funcionará si Thomas descubre el crucero para _Dominantes_ \- El niño señaló, pareciendo el abogado del diablo, él tarareó.

\- De acuerdo, consideremos y descartemos ideas; podría decir que te traje a casa cuando tenías, digamos, catorce años, viviste conmigo por unos años, pero luego te enfadaste y huiste cuando descubriste que comenzaba a considerar establecerme y formar mi propia familia; le diré a Thomas que tienes problemas de confianza y abandono, por eso huiste, entonces no logre encontrarte por un tiempo pero escuché de otra persona que estabas desesperado por conseguir dinero y te registraste en un crucero de poca credibilidad; por supuesto que tuve que interferir, pero no podía simplemente tomarte y arrástrate de vuelta a casa, es por eso que decidí comprarte para mantenerte a salvo de mujeres y hombres pervertidos, y aquí estamos.

-Eso… - Respondió Timmy con un poco de asombro en su voz -… Eso podría funcionar, en realidad, explica perfectamente por qué alguien como _Armand Hammer_ estaría en un crucero con cierta reputación - Hizo una pausa antes de continuar en voz baja - ¿De verdad quieres que viva contigo? -Dios, necesita abrazar al niño y acunar su rostro entre sus manos.

\- Sí Bambi, prepara tus cosas, hablaré con Greta y pasare a recogerte en unas horas.

\- Pero ella te odia ¿Estás seguro de que dirá que si tan fácilmente? - Sonrió sombríamente.

-Estoy seguro que si ricitos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis charmies llego tarde como siempre, pero aquí estamos, espero que les guste la actualización y muchas gracias a todos quienes me dejan bellos comentarios! saben que los guardo en mi corazón.

Con su mochila colgada sobre los hombros y su maleta de lona sujeta en la mano derecha salió del ascensor, deteniéndose en seco cuando vio a Greta de pie frete a él, con las manos juntas en la espalda, su postura recta y su expresión facial es fría ¿Les estaba esperando? Una sensación de terror lo embargó, su creciente entusiasmo se desvaneció en segundos, dando paso a la incertidumbre; había estado llenando los formularios apropiados que 011 le había dicho que solicitara y archivara, pero, a pesar de la confianza en las palabras del Agente, no esta tan seguro de que Greta le permitiera salir de la sede y vivir con él.

\- Greta - Saludo cautelosamente - Puedo irme de la sede, ¿cierto?, me han autorizado terminar mi entrenamiento fuera de la sede.

\- Por supuesto que puedes irte, Tim - Respondió ella con una sonrisa amable - Pero debes mucho cuidado, aunque, ahora entiendo por qué te negaste a presentar alguna queja contra el Agente 011 - Los labios de G se curvaron, pero su mirada continuo siendo fría - el Agente tiene... un cierto efecto sobre algunas mujeres, y parece que tú también fuiste una víctima de… sus encantos, por supuesto que no es tu culpa, eres joven e impresionable, y 011 es un experto en manipular a las personas para su beneficio – Sonrió agradecidamente, probablemente de manera tan falsa como ella.

\- Gracias por la advertencia G, es muy amable de su parte, ahora si me disculpa…- Asintió con la cabeza a manera de despedida, reafirmo su agarre sobre la maleta de lona y salió del edificio antes de que G lo detuviera.

Maldita sea, incluso Henry parecía mucho más agradable y sutil que Greta, suspirando, se recordó a sí mismo que debe ser imparcial y toda la situación está afectando su juicio, G debe tener cualidades admirables al igual que 011, obviamente es una mujer muy capaz y ambiciosa si ha logrado tener un trabajo tan prestigioso; no debió resultarle nada fácil tener éxito en un campo que esta gobernado por hombres.

Pero las palabras de G lo irritaron, pero no por los motivos que ella quiere, le molesta que sus palabras no logren plantar ni una pequeña semilla de duda en él, tiene absoluta confianza en Armie; confía en 011 mucho más allá de un simple enamoramiento.

El sonido del clackson de un coche provoco que se sobresaltara, observo a su alrededor hasta que su mirada se detuvo en el _Mercedes_ plateado, cuando vio al hombre rubio detrás del volante, su corazón dio un vuelco, mientras su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse sin ningún motivo, _ugh patético Chalamet_ , le grito su mente; sonriendo tímidamente, caminó hacia el automóvil, subiendo al asiento del copiloto, estiro su brazo para colocar su bolsa de lona en el asiento trasero y acomoda la mochila sobre sus piernas.

\- ¿Greta siempre ha sido tan espeluznante? – Preguntó mientras se coloca el cinturón de seguridad - Trató de convencerme de que eres un gran lobo malo que manipula a chicos ingenuos e impresionables como yo, para alimentar su poder - Armie encendió el motor.

\- No, no siempre ha sido así, simplemente se siente amenazada y no es de las que se hundan sin antes luchar.

\- Es malvada - Se quejó mientras fruncía el ceño, 011 se rió entre dientes a cambio. 

\- G no es malvada, Timmy, no es más malvada o manipuladora que yo – Hizo un puchero en desacuerdo y sin entender cómo él hombre puede ser tan tranquilo al respecto.

\- Ella está tratando de meterte en problemas.

– No será la primera vez y ten por seguro que tampoco será la última - Replicó el Agente, volviendo sus ojos a la carretera.

Con 011 distraído por la carretera, se permitió observar detalladamente el perfil del hombre; Armie se afeito completamente, se veía muy bien con esos pequeños indicios de barba, pero la vista de su mandíbula fuerte bien afeitada y la piel besada por el sol de su cuello provocaron que su saliva se acumulara en la boca, quiere lamer esa línea de su mandíbula y luego acariciar el cuello de Armie... Él lo desea tanto... Su mirada impotente se deslizó ante los bronceados y musculosos antebrazos del Agente expuestos por las mangas de la camisa arremangadas, y joder con esas enormes manos, quiere sentirlas sosteniendo su trasero de nuevo, amasando y estrujando su piel, mientras es besado salvajemente, siendo presionado contra alguna superficie dura preferentemente; su corazón se aceleró y un montón de sensaciones cálidas se instalaron en su vientre, aparto sus ojos hambrientos de mala gana, fijándolos en la carretera, tal vez, después de todo no había sido una buena idea aceptar vivir con Armie.

\- ¿Cómo lograste convencer a G de poder vivir contigo? - Preguntó mientras sus manos juguetean con las correas de su mochila.

\- No se necesite mucha convicción, ella sabe que es su culpa que mi cubierta haya sido comprometida, se lo advertí y ella no escuchó, ahora debemos seguir delante de la mejor manera, sabe que la repentina desaparición de mi _Sugar Baby_ provocaría que las cosas se vieran aún más sospechosas, puede que no le gusten mis métodos, pero no es estúpida, G sabe lo importante que es está misión, y no permitirá que sus rencores personales afecten el desempeño de esta – él no está del todo seguro, pero no discutió las palabras de Armie, el hombre conoce a G mucho mejor que él.

___________________

Llegaron a una hermosa y enorme casa en el barrio de SoHo, no debería de sentirse tan sorprendido como lo hace; sabe que _Armand Hammer_ es un hombre rico y exitoso, por lo que no es de extrañar que tenga una casa en uno de los barrios más caros de Manhattan; no obstante, aún lo siente como algo irreal mientras sigue a 011 al interior del edificio, lleva su mochila sobre los hombros, y el Agente recogió su bolsa de lona de la parte trasera, bajándola del auto.

La casa es tan bonita y elegante tanto por dentro como por fuera, pero para su sorpresa y alivio, es increíblemente hogareña y cálida, parece más habitable y menos artificial e inhumana como una parte de él lo había estado esperando.

El enorme sofá marrón en la sala de estar parece particularmente esponjoso, invitándolo a acurrucarse sobre los mudillos cojines de colores que lo decoran, no lo considero dos veces, quito la mochila de sus hombros dejándola al suelo, mientras da un pequeño salto para dejarse caer boca abajo sobre el sofá, un suspiro de felicidad broto de sus labios al sentir la suave tapicería contra su mejilla.

\- Por supuesto, ponte cómodo Bambi – Le dijo el hombre con ironía, pero los ojos azules son suaves mientras lo mira, tomo la mochila del suelo y desapareció en la que supone es una habitación de invitados.

\- ¡Pídenos pizza, Armie! ¡con pepperoni, salchicha y mucho queso! - Gritó de manera juguetona - ¡También malteadas!

\- ¿Quieres que te prepare un baño de burbujas también bebé perezoso? – Replicó Dominic.

\- ¡Es una gran idea! - Accedió sonriendo cuando escuchó al Agente reír por llamarlo de tal manera, una sensación burbujeante se instaló en su pecho que le hace imposible dejar de sonreír tontamente ¿es así como se siente la felicidad?

* * *

Después de una semana, está seguro de que nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida, vivir con Armie es incluso mejor de lo que se había imaginado; esperaba sentirse un poco incómodo, como solía sentirse cuando se quedaba en la casa de alguien, pero el hombre nunca lo ha hecho sentir como si fuera intruso o inoportuno.

El único y “pequeño” problema, es que vivir con Armie no lo ayuda en nada a deshacerse de su enamoramiento por el hombre, incluso esa palabra le parece inadecuada para la cálida sensación que llena su corazón mientras contemplaba a 011 prepararles el desayuno, con los ojos soñolientos, sin afeitar y un poco gruñón, quiere atraerlo hacia él, besarlo con todas fuerzas y envolverse en el enorme cuerpo, que siente que podría ahogarse por la necesidad de tenerlo cerca.

Odia ver cómo se va trabajar por las mañanas, pero ama cuando llega a casa por las tardes, no importa lo cansado que Armie estuviese, siempre tiene una sonrisa cálida para dedicarle, 011 parece feliz de verlo acurrucada en el sofá mientras lee algún libro, feliz de pasar tiempo con él después del trabajo, feliz de entrenarlo sobre toda clase de técnicas de sabotaje, estafa y persuasión, el hombre parece feliz de tenerlo cerca.

A veces, incluso logra convencerlo de jugar videojuegos _¿por qué Armie incluso tendría un Xbox si nunca lo usa?_ algunas veces entrenan en el gimnasio de la planta baja, pero la mayor parte de las oportunidades solo pasan el tiempo juntos, viendo películas y comiendo toda clase de comida chatarra, esas tardes son sin discusión sus favoritas, hoy es una de esas noches.

Ambos se encuentran tendidos en el enorme sofá, la televisión es la única fuente de luz en la habitación, su cabeza sobre el regazo de Armie, mientras los largos dedos del hombre acarician su cabello distraídamente mientras ven la película, si alguien le hubiera preguntado, no tendría ningún tipo de explicación sobre cómo habían terminado de aquella forma; comenzaron en extremos opuestos del sofá con una distancia muy aceptable entre ellos, resulto realmente desconcertante cuando se encontraron tan juntos en medio del sofá, no parece importar lo inflexible que sea al mostrar la necesidad que tiene por el afecto de Armie, nunca es suficiente.

Independientemente de cómo llegaron a situarse de aquel modo, sabe que debería de alejarse, pero Dios, no puede, los dedos del hombre trazan patrones en su cuero cabelludo tirando suavemente de alguno de sus rizos, esos pequeños movimientos bañan su cuerpo en escalofríos, sintiéndose como sí flotara en una nube esponjosa, con una profunda satisfacción recorriendo su cuerpo con cada toque, quiere que esto nunca termine.

\- Hey ricitos - Murmuró 011 mirándolo - ¿Por qué estás sonriendo? - ¿Lo hace? se encogió de hombros, sonriendo aún más impotentemente; observo los brillantes ojos azules de Armie, su pecho se hinchó con esa sensación cálida e intensa que teme nombrar - Esto es posiblemente muy bobo, pero te adoro, lo sabes ¿cierto Bambi? – El hombre se inclinó y besó la punta de su nariz, él la arrugo por mero instinto mientras reía.

\- No cuenta ¿sabes 011?, tienes que decir algo más, algo bobo – El hombre soltó un bufido.

\- Timmy, tienes a un espía _guion_ asesino del gobierno acariciando tu cabello, no hay nada más bobo que esto para mí – Comenzó a hacer pucheros con sus labios.

\- Apestas Agente 011 - Armie comenzó a reír, mientras un pulgar se presiona contra su labio inferior.

\- Deja de hacer pucheros Bambi, los agentes secretos no los hacen.

\- Este agente los hace – Repuso con arrogancia, mientras su lengua sale para lamer el pulgar del hombre.

\- Asqueroso – Armie se quejó, pero no retiró su mano.

\- No estoy de acuerdo - Alegó, lamiendo el pulgar de nuevo.

Sus párpados se cerraron y succionó el dedo del Agente; el sabor salado de la piel, las diferentes texturas, la sensación de algo duro dentro de su boca, lo está excitado, joder, se siente como si hubiesen pasado años desde la última vez que le chupo la polla a Armie.

\- Joder, Timmy – Replico el Agente, su voz suena un poco estrangulada, pero saco el pulgar de su boca.

Lo sintió como si una jarra de agua fría callera sobre él, abrió los ojos sin recodar el momento en que los cerro, su cara arde por la vergüenza - Lo siento – Se disculpó torpemente - Seguramente ya has notado que tengo un enorme trastorno de fijación oral – Forzó una carcajada, tratando se parecer graciosos - Si no quieres que te la chupe, será mejor que no me pongas ninguna parte de tu cuerpo en mi boca – El Agente no se rió, le resulta difícil leer la expresión del hombre bajo el tenue resplandor del televisor - ¿Podemos por favor olvidarlo? - Pidió con una mueca - Saldré a buscar a alguien - Reprimió otra mueca; no se siente precisamente ansioso por chupar el pene de algún tipo al azar, pero no puede permitir que su frustración sexual fuerce las cosas entre ellos; dio un suspiro con resignación - Estaba planeando salir a conectarme con alguien de todos modos, me ayudará a deshacerme de este molesto _enamoramiento_ \- Armie retiró la mano de su cabello.

\- Sí, posiblemente es lo mejor si sales y... te relacionas con chicos de tu edad – La voz de 011 suena un poco extraña, incómoda y rígida, como si la idea de un encuentro gay fuera asquerosa; él frunció el ceño.

\- Nunca te creí un homofóbico.

\- Por supuesto que no lo soy – Se defendió el hombre, con las cejas uniéndose - Es solo... Las relaciones de una noche pueden ser peligrosas, y muchos enfermos están haya afuera, esperando por una víctima – Coloco los ojos en blanco, sentándose en el otro extremo del sofá.

\- Soy un adolescente maduro, Armand, puedo cuidar de mí mismo - Se dirigió a su habitación; si realmente conectaría con alguien, debe elegir otro conjunto de ropa, trató de ignorar el nudo de incomodidad en su estómago _¿Por qué se siente como si fuera a engañar a Armie?_

Salió de su habitación quince minutos después, vestido con una camiseta blanca y un par de pantalones con estampando de caramelo, con líneas rojas y blancas, se ajustan ligeramente a sus largas piernas enmarcándolas; eligió un par de botas negras, así como diversos collares y anillos que no podía utilizar en la sede. Cuando se inclinó para coger su teléfono y cartera sobre la mesita del café, observo como Armie fruncia los labios y desvío su mirada hacia otro lado.

\- Probablemente no regrese hasta la mañana - dijo mientras guardaba las cosas en los bolsillos del pantalón - ¿Puedo tomar tu coche? – Armie se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- Te llevaré ricitos.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - Lo alcanzó rápidamente en el camino hacia la entrada - ¡De ninguna manera! – El hombre lo ignoro, abriendo la puerta y saliendo a la calle - ¡011 Detente! – Armie no titubeo en un andar hasta el coche, con un bufido cerró la puerta de su casa.

\- No estaba en mis planes detenerme Bambi, deberías saberlo - Inquirió el hombre, subiéndose al coche - ¿Crees que nunca he estado en un club gay?

\- Terco como un jodido caballo - Replicó mientras subía al asiento del copiloto- No es eso … mierda, esto es raro, Armie… No te quiero allí observando mientras yo… - Se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, esta malditamente avergonzado.

\- Dame la dirección - Exhortó el Agente en voz baja, él se la dio.

Armie encendió el motor del auto con su rostro cuidadosamente inexpresivo, respiro profundamente, él no es una pequeña virgen ingenua cuya virtud necesita protección, puede cuidarse solo, y si esta noche chupa el pene de un extraño, no es asunto del hombre.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Consultó observándolo con cautela.

\- Por supuesto - Se encogió levemente de hombros, sin apartar la mirada del rostro del hombre.

\- Pareces un poco molesto.

Armie se sintió tan sorprendido que casi choca con el choche que venía en su dirección, _Mierda_ , es incapaz de recordar la última vez que alguien había acertado en reconocer su enfado, y además se lo había hecho notar _¿En qué momento había pasado a ser tan transparente?_ \- Estoy preocupado por ti ricitos - Respondió con la mirada fija en la carretera – El sexo de una noche a menudo suele salir mal, no quiero que te hagas daño – Escucho al niño suspirar.

\- Supongo que es algo dulce de tu parte preocuparte, pero por última vez, no soy un bebé Armie, estaré bien; solo prométeme que no interferirás – Él no respondió, simplemente incremento la velocidad – Armand… - Le insistió Timmy.

\- Lo prometo - Contestó lacónicamente.

No volvieron a hablar más durante el resto del trayecto.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis linduras, llego tarde otra vez a la actualización, se supone que debió llegar ayer, pero mi computadora decidió actualizarse, espero que el contenido disculpe la tardanza, que lo disfruten y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y felicitaciones, me encanta leerlos :3

El club está abarrotado de gente, pero para su fortuna, la música no es demasiado ruidosa, había pedido una cerveza la cual no tenía intención de beber, en su lugar se apoyó en la barra, siguió a Timmy con la mirada, aquellos pantalones son jodidamente obscenos, hace que se sienta incómodo y nervioso, teniendo que reprimir el fuerte impulso de encontrar una manta y envolverlo en ella para que nadie pueda verlo.

\- ¿Novio? - Una voz masculina le grito sobre la música.

Observo al hombre a su lado, es alto, pelirrojo _, irrelevante_ , _y trivial_ , su mente canto antes de volver a buscar a Tim, está bailando con alguien ahora, el tipo que tiene alrededor debe tener al menos veintidós años, es un atleta típico, todo físico y sin cerebro.

\- No - Respondió al darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo todavía aún espera su respuesta - Solo un niño al que tengo que cuidar.

\- Eso debe ser una mierda - Dijo el hombre con simpatía - ¿Cómo te cargaron con el deber de cuidar niños?

No respondió, entonces el atleta abarca en todo a Timmy, sus manos se deslizan desde su estrecha cintura hasta su pequeño trasero; incremento el agarre de su cerveza, recordándose a sí mismo que no es de su incumbencia, Tim no es un bebé, además le había prometido que no interferiría en sus decisiones.

\- ¿Es tu hermano pequeño? - Consultó de nueva cuenta el pelirrojo, sin llegar a entender que no tiene ningún interés en él, ser tratado como el hermano mayor de Tim lo frustra, aunque no precisamente por el camino correcto.

\- No - Aclaró rápidamente, pues sabe que está siendo grosero.

Normalmente trata de rechazar a la gente con suavidad, sin herir su orgullo, pero en este momento la cortesía es lo último en lo que piensa ya que está molesto, y se sentía así porque comienza a enfadarse, aquella posesividad es jodidamente asquerosa y desquiciante, teniendo en cuenta que no quiere a Timmy de _esa_ manera, racionalmente, aprueba lo que el niño hace, pero irracionalmente, se imagina muchas maneras en las que puede matar al imbécil que manosea a su Timmy con esas jodidas manos sucias e indignas.

En ese momento, Timmy lo miró, alcanzo a notar como fruncia el ceño, tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta de por qué; el local está tan lleno que el tipo pelirrojo prácticamente se está restregando contra él, sabe que debió haberse alejado del hombre, pero no lo hizo, es una táctica sucia, y es perfectamente consciente de ello.

Una parte de él es incrédula y se pregunta el por qué está haciendo todo esto, sin embargo, otra parte aun mayor solo quiere que Timmy se deshaga de ese idiota y vuelva con él, gracias al cielo no tuvo que esperar mucho; prontamente el niño camina hacia él.

\- Eres un jodido idiota, lo sabes, ¿verdad? – Le reprochó observándolo intensamente antes de apartar al pelirrojo, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su torso de manera posesiva.

\- ¿Dónde perdiste tus modales Bambi? - Preguntó sonriendo en tono de disculpa al hombre, quien se encuentra confundido observándolos a su lado, burlándose, Tim le respondió al hombre.

\- Te hice un favor, ignora qué es jodidamente atractivo, es el peor - Sacudiendo la cabeza con desconcierto, el pelirrojo se alejó - Ahora discúlpate – Le exigió el niño, levantando la barbilla obstinadamente, quitando el brazo de su pecho para cruzarlos, sus ojos verdes son tormentosos gritando por una pelea.

No pudo evitar que en su rostro se formara una sonrisa cariñosa - Parece que es cierto lo que dicen sobre el temperamento de los adolescentes pálidos - Tim lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- No sé sobre otros _adolescentes pálidos_ , pero este está infernalmente enfadado, discúlpate por joderme el polvo – Le dio una mirada descarada.

\- ¿Perdón? Estaba ocupándome de mis propios asuntos...

\- ¡Por Dios 011! - Timmy es extremadamente adorable cuándo se pone furioso, riendo, atrapó los pequeños puños que golpean su pecho.

\- Estoy bromeando, cálmate ricitos.

\- Eres el peor – Espetó el niño, respirando con dificultad, hermosamente sonrojado por la ira.

\- Lo soy - Declaró con una sonrisa juguetona – Vámonos a casa, podrás gritarme mejor allí.

Tim abrió la boca para discutir, pero luego se dio cuenta de que un club ruidoso y lleno de gente no es un buen lugar para una conversación con altas probabilidades de terminar en una discusión, sonriendo, rodeo por la cintura al niño, guiándolo entre los cuerpos de las personas para llevarlo fuera del club con rapidez.

El viaje en automóvil a casa transcurrió en un enojado silencio, con Tim viendo por la ventana y deliberadamente ignorándolo, no puede evitar pensar que el niño es como un gato, un pequeño gatito de jengibre, silbando enojado, mientras intenta atacar con sus pequeñas garras esponjosas.

\- Deja de sonreír 011 – Por fin termino con el silencio, hablando en voz baja mientras salen del automóvil – Esto no es gracioso, estoy furioso contigo.

\- ¿Qué hice esta ves Bambi? - Preguntó suavemente, mientras guía al niño dentro de la casa con una suave mano sobre su espalda baja, con las mejillas rosadas Timmy frunció el ceño.

\- No finjas que no lo sabes, lo hiciste a propósito – El niño se dejó caer en el sofá, mientras él bloquea la puerta - No te importaba una mierda ese jodido pelirrojo, pero permitiste que se te restregara por todo el cuerpo solo para ponerme…. - Se interrumpió, viéndolo apretar los labios rosados en una delgada línea.

\- ¿Celoso? – Terminó la frase enarcando una ceja.

\- ¡Joder sí! - Timmy lo vio desafiante - ¿Niegas que lo hiciste a propósito? - Suspirando, se colocó en cuclillas frente a Timmy.

\- No – Respondió tomando el tobillo del chico con sus dedos, comenzando a masajearlo suavemente - Tienes razón, soy un jodido imbécil, te manipulé para distraer tu atención del chico con el que tú te estabas restregando - la ira en los ojos de Timmy fue reemplazada por la confusión.

\- ¿Por qué?, esa es la parte que no entiendo – Apretó el tobillo distraídamente entre sus dedos mientras considera cómo expresar su respuesta - ¿Armie? - Reiteró el niño con frustración evidente en su voz; dejó que sus ojos vagaran por su rostro, las suaves facciones le habían llegado a ser tan queridas en tan poco tiempo.

– Supongo que… No me resultas precisamente indiferente - Los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par con el desconcierto apoderándose de sus facciones.

\- Pero tú eres...

\- Heterosexual, sí – Respondió tranquilamente - Es... No es sexual, es complicado - Suspiró, volviendo acariciando el pequeño tobillo entre su manos - En las últimas semanas, me he encariñado demasiado contigo, más de lo que debería, siento que eres mío, solo mío - Sus labios se torcieron – Y definitivamente no me gusta que alguien toque lo que me pertenece - Tim frunció el ceño.

\- Eso no es justo para mí - Replicó con voz temblorosa… _Mierda_.

\- Lo sé, amor – Él apodo se le escapó de la boca antes de que pudiera detenerlo, apretó el tobillo con un poco más de fuerza - Me siento como un bastardo, pero me pediste honestidad y esa es la verdad - Timmy atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes, viéndolo directamente a los ojos antes de gemir.

\- ¿Sabes?, estoy bastante seguro de que debería darte un puñetazo por ser un jodido idiota, tan cínico, egoísta y posesivo, pero todo lo que quiero en este momento es chupártela - Su pene se crispó contra la tela de sus pantalones; no se siente sorprendido por la reacción de su cuerpo, es una respuesta pavloviana en aquel punto; su mente prácticamente está condicionada para asociar la boca de Timmy con placer.

\- Puedes hacerlo si quieres - Animó antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces.

\- ¿En serio? – Tim cuestionó sin inflexión, mirando atentamente su rostro - ¿Me dejarás hacerlo? No necesito tu jodida lástima, Armie.

\- ¿Qué lástima? - Sonrió tristemente - Este soy yo, un idiota posesivo, todo lo que digo es que, si quieres chupar un pene, quiero y prefiero que sea el mío.

\- Eres heterosexual - Repuso el niño, dedicándole una mirada incierta.

\- ¿Y qué? – Contra replicó. Soltando suavemente el pequeño tobillo, mientras se colocaba de pie, apoyo una mano en el respaldo del sofá junto a al rostro de Timmy, inclinándose sobre él, alzándose sobre el delgado cuerpo - También lo era hace unas semanas, cuando me la chupabas todos los días en el crucero.

\- Estábamos en una misión - Alegó Tim, vio como su respiración se aceleraba y con sus ojos verdes fijos en él con avidez- Era diferente Armand.

\- ¿Lo era? – Debatió, rozando sus nudillos sobre la clavícula de Timmy, sería una mentira decir que no le gusta el efecto que su proximidad tiene sobre el niño, nunca se consideró un ególatra, pero joder, adora ser el centro de su mundo, es un desastre, pero todas esas pequeñas reacciones fueron directamente a su pene - ¿Crees que no lo disfruté? Eres jodidamente increíble haciéndolo – Las mejillas del niño se iluminaron con un tierno sonrojo.

\- Está bien, pero será temporal, voy a superar este jodido enamoramiento, pronto, más pronto de lo que imaginas.

\- Está bien – Paso una mano por el cuello de Timmy envolviendo sus dedos alrededor, dando un suave apretón, lo sintió temblar bajo su tacto - Lo que quieras… ¿Quieres un beso bebé? - Timmy emitió un pequeño sonido, recreándose en el roce.

\- ¿Puedo tenerlo?

\- Todo lo que quieras - Contestó antes de juntar sus labios.

Había besado a mucha gente, pero besar a Timmy no tiene nada que ver con besar a otros hombres blancos y masculinos o incluso mujeres, nunca había besado a alguien que se sintiera como suyo.

Nunca había sentido que, lo único que importa es sacar a Timmy de su aliento, pequeños sonidos de placer interrumpidos que lo hicieron sentir a tres metros de altura, el chico es maravillosamente receptivo, temblando ante cada roce de su lengua, devolviendo el beso con avidez, es extrañamente adictivo; se encontró cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el resbaladizo calor de la boca suave y ansiosa del niño, resultó más difícil romper el beso de lo que esperaba.

\- Joder si - Tim susurró, con sus ojos vidriosos y su respiración agitada - Esta es una pésima idea - Lo besó en la nariz, acariciando con su pulgar los húmedos y temblorosos labios rojos.

-Seguramente lo es - Dijo, fascinado por lo hinchada y usada que parece la no tan pequeña boca - No te besaré de nuevo si no lo quieres - Timmy resopló y lo arrojó sobre él.

\- No te atrevas 011 – Las manos del niño se envolvieron en su nuca, tirándolo más cerca para estrechar sus bocas de sueva cuenta.

Trató de apoyarse sobre los codos y quitar algo de su considerable peso al cuerpo larguirucho, pero Timmy no quiere tener nada de eso, envolvió las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y los brazos se aferraron a su espalda, juntando sus cuerpos y lloriqueando contra su boca tratando de seguir con el ritmo vertiginoso.

Dándose por vencido, se concentró en besarlo profundamente, con su mente nublándose cada vez que tiene su lengua dentro de la boca de Tim, se siente jodidamente excitado, mucho más excitado que con cualquier otro objetivo masculino al que tuvo que seducir, su miembro endurecido presionándose contra el muslo de Timmy a través de las capas de tela que los separaba.

Puede sentir la erección del niño contra su cadera, pero no siente ni una mínima pizca de asco o remordimiento que usualmente siente cuando está con otros hombres, aunque es un gran alivio, no pretende sentirse como si estuviese en una misión, pero le demuestra cuán extraño es su apego hacía Timmy.

–Armie… – Timmy jadeo contra sus labios, retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo -… Por favor, quiero correrme, haz que me corra Armie.

Busco un espació entre ellos, palmeando la erección del niño a través de sus jodidos pantalones de caramelo, le dio un buen apretón en la base, para después seguir palmeando la dureza, Tim gimió, largo y malditamente desvergonzado.

\- ¿Qué quieres, bebé? - Timmy le devolvió una mirada aturdida, con las mejillas enrojecidas y los labios resplandecientes por humedad de su saliva.

\- ¿Puedes...? – El rubor en las pálidas mejillas se intensifico aún más… _Hermoso_ -… ¿Puedes usar tus dedos en mí?

Lo observo por un momento antes de liberarse del agarre de Timmy, colocándose en pie, la decepción y vergüenza pasaron por el rostro del niño, sus labios de curvaron con gusto.

\- Desnúdate y espérame en tu dormitorio

La mirada despierta con los ojos abiertos de Timmy fue lo último que vio antes de dirigirse a su habitación en busca de suministros, _es una maldita y espantosa idea_ , una voz silbó en la parte posterior de su mente haciéndolo titubear por un segundo; tomó la botella de lubricante y observo el paquete de condones que hay junto al cajón, _una terrible idea_.

* * *

Está temblando, le tiemblan los dedos mientras se desviste apresuradamente, sacando sus pantalones y ropa interior de un solo movimiento, mientras mira su propia cama _¿Debería acostarse?_ Observo hacia la puerta abierta y decidió que sería menos incómodo si ya se encontraba en la cama cuando llegara Armie; un sonido de pasos se escuchó por el pasillo, se metió rápidamente en la cama, tendiéndose boca abajo.

\- ¿Preparado? - Consultó el hombre, la voz suena un poco extraña; su estómago se apretó, y la piel de gallina cubrió su cuerpo.

Escondió su frente entre sus brazos cruzados, dejando escapar un largo suspiro -Sí - A pesar de sus nervios, se siente demasiado excitado, nunca había estado así de necesitado.

Puede sentir el ligero balanceo del colchón cuando Armie subió a la cama, pero se siente distante y ahogado por la oleada de sangre pulsando en sus oídos, siente la mirada del Agente sobre su cuerpo… _¿Le gustaría la vista? ¿o le es indiferente?_ Armie coloco una mano cálida sobre su espalda baja, su cuerpo se estremeció, las nalgas apretadas y sus dedos enroscados en la tela de su colcha.

\- Cómodo – Murmuró, la grande mano del hombre acarició su culo, exhaló lentamente, quitándose de encima la tensión en la espalda y piernas.

El primer roce de las puntas de los dedos lubricados de Armie contra su agujero lo hizo temblar, su pene es tan duro que resulta doloroso, gimió cuando el hombre separó sus nalgas, comenzando a frotar lubricante, un dedo quedó atrapado en su agujero, trato de empujar hacia atrás contra el dedo, tomándolo hasta que estuvo completamente en su interior - Sin paciencia en lo absoluto -declaró el Agente con una sonrisa, presionándolo contra la cama con una mano pesada en su cadera, deslizando un dedo arriba, abajo, a lo largo de su entrada, pequeños arrastres sobre su agujero, haciéndolo temblar y gimotear - Joder, realmente te gusta esto ¿No es así Bambi? - hay algo así como fascinación en la voz del hombre, él gimió sobre la colcha.

\- Deja de bromear, y solo hazlo de una buena vez.

Armie, el imbécil, no lo escuchó, continúo frotando su agujero, la presión resbaladiza que dio vueltas y luego lo apartó, fue enloquecedor, se retorció con sus dedos de los pies enroscándose, mientras Armie continúa frotando burlonamente su agujero… Es tremendamente frustrante.

\- Te odio, joder – Gimió, haciendo resoplar al hombre.

\- Fui informado por fuentes confiables que me adoras.

– Lo retiro – Se quejó con un gruñido - Eres el peor…. Mierda…finalmente – Armie empujó dos dedos dentro de él.

\- Allá vamos - Murmuró, tirando de su dedo hacia atrás.

Él lo siguió con las caderas dejando escapar un grito ahogado cuando la otra mano del hombre lo empujó hacia abajo en la cama, forzándolo a estar quieto, con su miembro apretado agradablemente bajo él contra su estómago.

\- ¿Dije que te podías mover ricitos? - Armie comenzó a tocarlo suavemente, solo un dedo grueso se deslizó dentro y fuera de su agujero, jadeó entre las manos del hombre, separo sus muslos para tratar de encontrar un mejor acceso y hacer que los dedos lo penetrasen más fuerte… joder, ama todo esto, ama la manera en que los gruesos dedos lo abren, adentrándose en él, tocando cada parte de su interior, pero necesita más.

\- Más duro - Gimió, arqueando su espalda e intentando rodar sus caderas para buscar la presión de los dedos sobre su próstata, es como si el hombre lo estuviera evitando a propósito, emitió un sonido frustrado al sentir como los dedos se negaban a ir más allá, su cuerpo tiembla con desesperación - Vamos, vamos, vamos…. – el Agente resopló, torciendo los dedos en su interior, dejó escapar un largo gemido, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza -… Joder, más.

Está vez Armie lo escuchó, empujando los dedos más profundo, se atragantó con un gran placer explotando en su pecho, la gran extensión de los gruesos dedos de Armie frotándose dentro de él tan jodidamente perfecto que está a solo unos segundos de llegar… Se siente más que bien.

Apretó sus parpados jadeante por aire, tiene un destello de cómo se ve, sus muslos tensos y separados, brazos temblorosos, el sudor resbalando en sus sienes completamente sonrojado, mientras los gruesos dedos de Armie van y vienen, completamente desvergonzado y necesitado, pero Dios, se siente tan increíble que no le importa, sabe que gime y parloteando incoherencias, antes de darse cuenta de lo que está pidiendo realmente - Armie, por favor, follame, pon tu pene en mí, va a ser tan bueno, lo prometo, te necesito, necesito tu pene en mí, necesito que me folles duro… - _Mierda_ , porque su jodida boca no puede cerrase o encontrar un filtro ¿Qué estaría pensando Armie de él?, suena como una puta total.

Una oleada de mortificación lo invadió, la vergüenza se mezcló con el placer, pero en realidad lo empujó al borde como tanto deseaba, su agujero se cerró sobre los dedos del hombre mientras se corría con un gemido con el placer burbujeando por su cuerpo, sintiendo como su venida humedece la colcha, así como su pecho.

Ni siquiera puede disfrutar del resplandor post- orgásmico, con el rostro caliente por la vergüenza mientras el silencio se extiende por la habitación, Armie retiro sus dedos cuidadosamente de su interior, él mordió su labio mortificado, Dios, se siente tan vacío, a pesar de haberse corrido, todavía se siente jodidamente insatisfecho, deseando más.

El silencio fue roto por el sonido de una cremallera deslizándose hacia abajo, con los ojos muy abiertos rodó sobre su espalda, Armie tiene su erección afuera, acariciándose a sí mismo, sus ojos oscurecidos están fijos en sus muslos abiertos, el grueso pene rojo del Agente, es más que duro, seguramente lo está por haberlo extendido con sus dedos, o más probablemente, su dureza se deba a su desvergüenza, rogando por su pene, él puede entenderlo, realmente; a pesar de que las tetas y la vagina no le hacen nada, puede ponerse duro al ver pornografía heterosexual, el acto sexual, los sonidos del sexo y las palabras sucias puede ser suficientes para excitarlo un poco; probablemente pasa lo mismo para Armie, y no debería de analizarlo tanto, jadeando, busco su voz.

\- Puedo hacerlo, puedo chupártela - Armie dirigió su mirada hacia su rostro, todavía acariciándose a sí mismo, sus labios se crisparon.

\- No creo que puedas chupar ni un pequeño caramelo en este momento.

Estuvo a punto de objetar antes de darse cuenta de que el hombre probablemente tiene razón, aún está sin aliento, su corazón late con fuerza, su cuerpo deshuesado y pesado, si intentara chupársela en ese momento, seguramente se ahogaría, y no de la manera divertida, pero... tiene otro agujero que Armie puede follar sin ningún esfuerzo de su parte o cualquier peligro de estrangularlo, lamiéndose los labios, observo la erección del hombre.

\- Puedes hacerlo, ya sabes, estoy completamente dilatado y resbaladizo, preparado para recibirte y ser agradable - La mano del hombre dejó de moverse sobre su pene.

\- Timmy...

\- Solo digo – Replicó ruborizándose aún más - No es gran cosa ¿Por qué perder todo el trabajo duro que hiciste? Me hiciste correrme y ahora tengo que devolverte el favor, ¿cierto? No me importa hacerlo de esta manera - Cuando Armie no respondió nada, finalmente tuvo el coraje de mirarlo a la cara, el Agente lo observa con una expresión muy extraña, una mezcla de diferentes emociones en sus ojos azules, sostuvo su mirada con su corazón martilleando en algún lugar de su garganta - Prometo que no voy a tener un gran problema con esto, ya vine, así que no será sexo, solo un agujero húmedo al que puede follar - Los ojos de Armie parecieron oscurecerse.

\- ¿Condones? - Su respiración se detuvo, y su pene se crispó medio despertando.

\- En el bolsillo de mis jeans.

Observo sin aliento cómo el hombre rompe el envoltorio plateado, colocándose el condón sin decir una palabra, ni siquiera se molestó en desvestirse, solo se movió entre los muslos extendidos, alineando su miembro contra su entrada, _Mierda_... Soltó un gemido cuando la cabeza del miembro se abrió paso en su hinchado y sensible borde; agarrando sus muslos Armie los extendió increíblemente abiertos, empujándose hacia adentro, llenándolo por completo, jadeó ante la intrusión, su pene se llenó de nuevo mientras trata de adaptarse al miembro enterrado en su interior, resulta abrumador pero jodidamente glorioso.

Trata de tragar sus gemidos, pero lo único que puede hacer es agarrarse la cabecera mientras Armie le da la follada más exhaustiva de su vida, no es como si hubiera imaginado el sexo con el Agente, no es afectuoso ni delicado, es rápido y sucio, básicamente usándolo como un agujero, completamente vestido, pero con su dura erección empujando enérgicamente dentro de él. 

No le importa, esto fue lo que sugirió, después de todo, está bien ser utilizado para el placer de Armie, está bien con todo, siempre y cuando el hombre no se detenga; trato de no hacer ningún ruido, trató de no empujarse sobre la polla del Agente, no importa lo desesperado que se sienta por las viciosas y duras embestidas contra su próstata, que envían chispas zumbando a través de su piel, el miembro de 011 parece estar echo para su entrada, estirándolo deliciosamente y llenándolo más allá de lo que nadie lo hizo empujando los ligares correctos.

Le había dicho a Armie que en realidad no sería sexo, por lo que no quiere hacer demasiado obvio el hecho de que lo disfruta, pero joder, no puede, soltó un sollozo mientras el Agente le clava la polla contra su próstata con asombrosa precisión, una y otra vez sin parar, su miembro tembló con éxtasis corriéndose de nuevo, reprimió un grito cuando su orgasmo lo sumergió en una marea de placer, una ráfaga brutal de éxtasis despiadado recorriendo cada una de sus terminaciones mientras sus ojos parecen ver estrellas bajo sus parpados cerrados.

Es un lío tembloroso y jadeante, sacudiendo sus caderas con cada movimiento del miembro de Armie dentro de él; no está seguro de cuánto tiempo paso cuando el hombre gimió duramente, dando un par de envestidas profundas antes de detenerse, sintió el condón llenarse con la venida del Agente en su interior, deseo haberle dicho que no lo usara y poder sentir como la caliente venida marcara su interior.

Suspiró, sintiéndose sin aliento y felizmente jodido, sus parpados se sintieron pesados, hablaría con Armie en un minuto; pero cuando sus ojos volvieron abrirse, la mañana ya había llegado, está solo en medio de su cama, cubierto con una colcha limpia, su piel no tiene ningún rastro de su venida y tristemente el Agente no ve por ningún lado.


	15. Chapter 15

-Buenos días – Le saludó el hombre mientras sirve una taza de su café.

El agente está vestido para el trabajo, con un pantalón azul y una camisa blanca que combina obscenamente bien contra su piel bronceada, apartó los ojos y se sentó en la barra de la cocina.

-Buenos días – Devolvió el saludo tratando de actuar de manera normal, le había prometido a 011 que no se haría ilusiones y no quiere ser un mentiroso, ellos habían follado, Armie lo había follado, a la luz del día, parece surrealista y poco creíble, pensaría que todo se había tratado de un sueño si su trasero no estuviera tan adolorido.

\- Llegaré a casa tarde esta noche - Sus ojos le dieron una rápida mirada

\- ¿Por qué? - Armie hizo una mueca leve.

\- Tengo una cita con Thomas - Sintió que su estómago se encogía.

\- ¿Tan pronto? - Preguntó débilmente – La cita se programó demasiado pronto.

\- Nuestros contactos ayudaron en realidad - Armie tomó otro sorbo de su taza – Su _terapeuta_ le dio como sugerencia a Thomas comenzar a conocer gente nueva, en un intento por distraer a su mente, esa misma tarde y por casualidad nos encontramos en un café cerca del edificio donde Thomas vive.

\- Es extraño -Murmuró mientras juega con el borde de la camisa de Armie que tiene puesta – Thomas acordó una cita tan fácilmente con un desconocido, solo un mes después de una experiencia tan traumática – El hombre asintió pensativo.

\- Parece un poco extraño.

\- ¿Puede ser una trampa?

\- Es improbable, Thomas es un buen chico, su terapeuta que es verdaderamente uno, aunque contratado por el IC, en realidad piensa que hay algo que está constantemente presente en la mente del chico, algo o…. alguien de quien no quiere hablar - Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando la curiosidad se instaló en su pecho.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – El hombre se encogió de hombros, mientras dejaba su taza bacia en el fregadero.

\- Clasificado Bambi.

\- ¡Vamos, dímelo! Me lo terminaras diciendo de todos modos - Dijo mientras le da sus mejores ojos de cachorro, se siente un poco sorprendido de lo fácil que es actuar de manera normal, burlarse del agente y ser un mocoso; no siente nada diferente por el hombre ahora que habían follado, tal vez está un poco más consciente de él físicamente, pero como siempre había sido extremadamente consciente del enorme cuerpo Armie, no es nada inusual, está seguro de que es una buena señal de que nada cambio para él.

 _No puedes caer más profundo si ya estás en el fondo_ , dijo una voz vacilante en el fondo de su mente… Él la ignoró, enterrándola profundamente, el Agente suspiró, sonando hastiado pero cariñoso.

\- Thomas Holland prefiere un tipo de hombres, parece tener un poco de debilidad por los imbéciles, especialmente cuando son altos, fornidos y mayores que él, si realmente fue secuestrado por Jake Gyllenhaal, no es imposible que haya desarrollado algo por el mafioso, el hombre encaja perfectamente en las preferencias de Thomas.

\- Entonces tú… - Pensó tristemente, aunque sus recompuso sus palabras en voz alta-… Pensé que Thomas busca una relación seria y comprometida - Armie lo dedico una mirada intensa, tanto como para hacer sonrojar sus mejillas.

\- No es exactamente raro pensar con tu pene en el calor del momento y hacer cosas que se supone, no debes hacer – Sostuvo la mirada del agente de manera firme, pero su estómago se desplomó dolorosamente.

\- Sí - Aprobó en voz baja y con cautela, más por el mismo, que por el agente - Supongo que tienes razón - Aparentemente ajeno a su nuevo estado emocional, 011 continuó.

\- De hecho, consideré intentar ser ese tipo de patán, pero Thomas parece ser lo suficientemente racional como para entender que no puede confiar en los hombres así, sin importar cuán atraído por ellos se pueda sentir, en todo caso, necesito su confianza, por lo que el papel de un hombre con el que le gustaría casarse es más útil a largo plazo que el papel de un hombre al que le gustaría follar – Se burló con una media sonrisa, si Armie cree que Thomas no querría acostarse con él, se llevaría una sorpresa - Mierda, llego tarde – 011se puso en pie, tomando la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y las deslizo por sus largos brazos, sobre sus hombros, para finalmente arreglar el reloj en su muñeca, sobre la manga.

\- Buena suerte con Thomas - Se forzó a decir; Armie hizo una pausa y lo miró.

– Gracias, Timmy - La profunda voz cálida y pura; una mano rozó su hombro cuando caminó hacia a la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras del hombre, resoplo estirándose en su asiento, lamio los labios por mera inercia, nunca había deseado tanto un beso de despedida, después de todo quizás algo sí había cambiado.

* * *

Observo a su alrededor nerviosamente, una parte de él está esperando a ser expulsado del centro de comando en cualquier momento, pero nadie le dedico la suficiente atención, todos los controladores están ocupados y concentrados en vigilar a sus respectivos agentes y ocasionalmente les brindan nuevas órdenes o direcciones.

Nunca antes había estado en el centro de comando, probablemente no debería estar allí, pero su autorización para entrar en el área no había sido revocada después de la misión de Cavil, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para entrar y observar cómo se desarrolla la misión de 011.

Mientras observa como Armie sonríe y coquetea con Thomas, el arrepentimiento comienza a llegar por estar en esa sala en primer lugar, trata de recordarse a sí mismo que el Agente es heterosexual y no tiene ni un mínimo interés en Thomas, pero todo es inútil.

La admiración y atracción reflejada en los ojos azul brillante de Armie cuando mira al chico parece absolutamente auténtica, eso le revolvió el estómago por varias razones diferentes que realmente no quiere admitir, Thomas es demasiado adorable; puede comprender que incluso hombres heterosexuales lo encuentren atractivo, pero si 011 solo finge sentirse atraído por el chico... si Armie es tan bueno para fingir ¿Cómo puede estar seguro de que no le mintió sobre no sentir lástima por él?

Cuanto más ve del desarrollo de la “cita”, peor se siente, Thomas parece un buen chico, lo que Armie le hace es tan frío y manipulador, el Agente había investigado las relaciones pasadas de Thomas y sabe específicamente por qué todas y cada una de ellas fracasaron; sabe lo que el chico busca en una relación y había elaborado cuidadosamente su imagen basada en la del hombre de ensueños para Thomas, resulta ingenioso y asquerosamente desagradable al mismo tiempo.

\- Mira, voy a ser totalmente franco contigo – 011 dijo con esa expresión posesiva que es capaz de hacerle temblar las piernas - No quiero ningún malentendido aquí, quiero asegurarme de que estamos en la misma página – La mirada azulina, parece tan abierta y tranquila - Estoy cansado de la escena del club y las relaciones casuales, en este punto me gustaría tener un esposo y un par de hijos - Armie se encogió de hombros, pero la convicción de sus palabras es tan segura, que incluso lo creyó por un momento - realmente me gustas, pero si una relación seria no es lo que te interesa, será mejor que me lo digas ahora antes de comenzar con las ilusiones.

\- Estás corriendo un gran riesgo, 011 - Advirtió el controlador encargado, luciendo ligeramente agitado - ¿Qué vas a hacer si dice que no?

Armie, por supuesto, ignoró al controlador, perfectamente tranquilo y seguro de que su estrategia funcionaría… Y jodidamente lo hizo, Thomas se llevó la taza a los labios y bebió tranquilamente del té, aunque su rostro luce claramente desconcertado e inseguro de cómo debería responder, el Agente sonrió, luciendo divertido.

\- No estoy proponiendo nada – Dijo mientras extendía la mano, para tomar la mano libre de Thomas, el odio exploto en su pecho como una bomba de tiempo, su mano se cerró en un puño hasta que sus nudillos fueron blancos, su mirada de odio sobre la figura de 011 en el monitor, odia lo malditamente bien que se ve la mano pequeña de Thomas entre la de Armie, odia que no sea el quien pueda tener esas suaves caricias, odia que el Agente pueda tratar con tanto cariño al castaño tan fácilmente, odia estar jodidamente enamorado del hombre - No quiero que te asustes, solo digo que me gusta lo que veo, una sonrisa tan preciosa como la tuya no miente, y me gustaría conocerte mejor ¿Te gustaría conocerme Thomas? – El chico le sonrió ampliamente a Armie, asintiendo suavemente, claramente encantado por su franqueza, confianza y su _honestidad_ , su estómago comenzó a retorcerse, mientras un nudo se forma en su garganta.

El resto de la _cita_ transcurrió sin problemas, la tensión en los hombros de Thomas se desvaneció por completo, y leve cautela en los ojos chocolate desapareció, siendo reemplazada por auténticas sonrisas, puede notar como se contiene, y aunque claramente no se está enamorado de Armie, los ojos de Thomas no se apartaron del rostro, manos y anchos hombros, de 011; ni siquiera puede culpar al chico, Thomas tendría que estar muerto para no apreciar el físico y el carisma de Armie.

Después de la cena, dieron un pequeño paseo por Central Park, Armie incluso le compró un ramo de rosas al chico; él bufó ante la imagen ¿Cuán vergonzoso es eso? Pero Thomas claramente no comparte su opinión, sonriendo cariñosamente al rubio en agradecimiento, luciendo absolutamente encantado y asquerosamente adorable, cierto, Thomas es un romántico sin esperanza, 

Fue un alivio cuando el hombre finalmente llevo a Thomas a su casa, pero su alivio no duró mucho, el controlador de 011 hackeó las cámaras de seguridad del edificio del chico, por lo tanto, tiene una vista de primera fila del rostro del Agente mientras le da un beso de _buenas noches_ a Thomas; cuando el breve beso terminó, Armie le sonrió dulcemente al chico, con los ojos llenos de afecto y deseo.

Entró tambaleándose al baño más cercano, apoyando su costado contra la pared, lavó su rostro con agua fría, tratando de reprimir la violenta urgencia por vomitar, su cuerpo tiembla de manera incontrolable, tiene el estómago revuelto lleno de inquietud y disgusto, en ese momento, al mirar su rostro más pálido que de costumbre en el espejo, comprendió lo que 011 había querido decir cuando le dijo que el trabajo de un agente del IC no es para cualquiera.

Armie se lo había advertido, pero él lo había desechado, dando un paso hacia atrás, cuando conoció a 011, lo hizo volver a sentirse demasiado joven, demasiado ingenuo, un chico tonto de las calles de New York, él no es como Armie, ni siquiera está en la misma categoría, no tiene un estómago fuerte para mentir y engañar a gente inocente, incluso por su País, no puede imaginarse a sí mismo utilizando a otras personas para cumplir con una misión, no se puede imaginar a sí mismo en los zapatos del Agente, siendo obligado a tocar, besar y dormir con alguien que no le atrae en lo más mínimo.

No sabe cómo 011 logra hacer todas esas cosas, debe de requerir una fuerza mental monumental, una fortaleza mental que él no tiene, ni tendría, solo con ver la misión de Armie lo hace sentirse jodidamente enfermo, no puede imaginar lo asqueroso que se sentirá cuando tenga que hacerlo, bueno, es mejor descubrirlo ahora en vez de llegar más lejos y descubrirlo demasiado tarde; se enderezó, tomando una profunda respiración y salió del baño, tratando de ignorar la sensación de pérdida en su pecho mientras se dirige al departamento de reclutamiento.

* * *

Regresó a casa un par de horas más tarde, después de dejar a Thomas en la suya; aunque la noche había sido exitosa en lo que respecta a la misión, tuvo que desviarse hacia su pub favorito en un intento de deshacerse del mal sabor de boca.

Le había gustado Thomas Holland, le parece un chico agradable, aunque está desesperado por una relación seria, una familia comprometida y un par de niños a los que educar, usar eso contra al chico le hace sentir como la peor escoria de la Tierra, y beber no logra borrar esa sensación de su mente, nunca lo había hecho en realidad, pero al menos puede atenuarla lo suficiente para seguir adelante con su trabajo; no se dejó ir sobre el alcohol, sabe cuándo detenerse antes de que sus facultades se vean comprometidas, así que no se siente más haya que achispado cuando llegó a casa.

Hay luz en la sala de estar, aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño, no esperaba que Timmy lo esperara despierto tan tarde, son más de media noche, aunque tal vez el niño se había quedado dormido en el sofá mientras veía alguna película o jugaba con en el Xbox.

Realmente espera que Timmy este dormido, no quiere verlo, no esa noche, o más bien, quiere verlo demasiado, para su propio bien, quiere tenerlo cerca para consolarse y poder eliminar la oscuridad de su mente por un momento, poder absorber su cálido afecto como el codicioso y egoísta bastardo que es, y pretender por un momento que es el hombre decente que el niño cree que es como para ser digno de recibir su cariño; y esa es precisamente la razón por la cual no debería de ver a Timmy; teniendo en cuenta que Bambi puede estar dormido, desbloqueo la puerta y entró a la casa de la manera más silenciosa posible que su enorme cuerpo le permitió.

Al entrar a la sala, se dio cuenta de que el niño no está dormido, ni siquiera algo parecido, se encuentra sentado en el sofá, claramente vestido para irse en cualquier momento, la bolsa de lona con sus cosas sobre el suelo, al lado de sus pies, su mente trabajo lo más raído que pudo para unir todas las piezas, sintiéndose completamente sobrio de repente.

\- Pensé que estarías dormido – Fue la única frase que su mente logro formar, con el pecho dolorosamente apretado.

Maldita sea, sabía que no debió haber follado con el niño, sabía que volvería las cosas raras, pero nunca imagino que Timmy realmente se fuese a marchar de la casa por eso, tal vez actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada la noche fue un error, tal vez debieron haberlo discutido y haberse asegurado de que ambos estuvieran en el mismo camino.

\- Estuve en la sede – Explico el niño, sus ojos verde brillante se han puesto en blanco combinando con la incredulidad en su rostro - Observé tu misión – Abrió la boca y la cerró casi al instante, sin tener idea de que decir, sus hombros se tensaron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se trata.

\- ¿Y qué pensaste? - Inquirió finalmente, con voz tranquila, como si su corazón no estuviese latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho... con un sentimiento que se parece mucho al miedo.

Probablemente está en un muy mal estado, pero es bastante adicto a la forma en que Timmy lo mira, tan necesitada, como si fuera todo su mundo; no sabe qué haría si esa misma mirada, cambia a una de disgusto y decepción.

\- Pensé en que tuviste razón, como usualmente lo haces y que estaba equivocado desde el principio.

\- ¿Qué? – El niño le sonrió tristemente.

\- Dimito, Armie.

Observo al niño cautelosamente, tal vez está más borracho de lo que había imaginado, porque su cerebro no parece ser capaz de captar y unir las palabras de Timmy.

\- ¿Dimitir? - Timmy asintió rápidamente.

\- He llenado todos los formularios pertinentes, solo era un pasante, así que no había tantos por entregar en realidad, obviamente, firmé un contrato de confidencialidad y devolví el equipo perteneciente al IC – El niño comenzó a mordisquear el mallugado labio inferior, mientras saca de su sudadera el teléfono que él le había dado - Creo que debo devolverte esto a ti también.

Miró del teléfono al rostro de Timmy, no necesita preguntar qué lo había llevado a ponerle fin al entrenamiento como Agente, puede suponerlo; desde el principio pensó que el niño no era apto para el IC, Timmy no está lo suficientemente endurecido como para que el IC lo obligara a hacerlo, si bien su conducta durante la misión de _Cavil_ había sido ejemplar, Bambi no se vio obligado a hacer nada que le pareciera particularmente repugnante o inmoral, pero la misión _Holland_ es diferente; probablemente está fue la primera vez que el niño se enfrentó a la realidad del trabajo que debe desempeñar un Agente.

\- ¿No vas a decirme que debo de pensarlo mejor antes de renunciar? - Preguntó Timmy con una sonrisa torcida.

\- No – Contestó tranquilamente - Estoy seguro de que ya lo has hecho - Timmy asintió.

\- Supongo... me iré, entonces – Tomo el bolso del suelo y se levantó del sofá - Te esperaba solo para decir adiós - Sintió un apretado nudo formarse en la boca de su estómago.

\- ¿Tienes siquiera un lugar a donde ir? – El niño se colgó la mochila al hombro.

\- Estaré bien, puede que no tenga un hogar, pero nunca he dormido sin un techo sobre mi cabeza realmente, tengo amigos, o algo así.

\- ¿Algo así? – Lo cuestionó con preocupación, no está ni mínimamente convencido ante esas palabras, Timmy simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Gente que me debe favores - Los labios rosados se curvaron en una sonrisa triste en la cual puede distinguir un borde amargo - Y no es que no pueda robar si necesito hacerlo.

\- Odias robar – El niño se encogió de hombros otra vez, evitando a toda costa su mirada - Me lo tragaré y haré lo que sea necesario; no es como si fuera bueno en otra cosa – Respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- Timmy - El castaño se detuvo, mirando hacia sus zapatos - Mírame ricitos – Cuando el niño finalmente lo hizo, su mente se volvió más clara - ¿Quieres irte? - Tim parpadeó con clara confusión.

– Ya te dije que he dimitido.

\- No - Alegó mientras se acerca a su lado, rozó sus nudillos contra la mejilla del niño, lo vio restregarse instintivamente sobre su mano; algo dentro suyo se relajó, había estado preocupado de que Timmy rehuyera su contacto después de verlo mentir y manipular los sentimientos de Thomas - ¿Quieres dejar mi casa? ¿Dejarme a mí? - Eso es lo que quiere decir y los dos lo saben, Tim se humedeció los labios y una arruga apareció entre sus espesas cejas.

\- ¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio? Ya no soy pasante del IC, Armie, se supone que no debo de estar aquí.

-Puedes quedarte si quieres – El niño lo miró, y durante un largo momento no dijo nada, en sus ojos puede ver el reflejo de todos los pensamientos que pasan por su alocada mente.

\- ¿Por qué? - Interrogó finalmente con una dulce voz susurrante - ¿Para qué necesitas a un niño sin hogar?

\- Puede que ya no pertenezcas al IC, pero se supone que todavía tengo un bonito sumiso -respondió suavemente, esperando a que sonara un poco divertido, para nada como si quisiera hacer que Timmy se quedara, lo cual no sucedió.

Nunca había sido tan bueno mintiéndose a sí mismo; existe una parte de él que quiere obligar a Timmy a quedarse, esa parte dentro suyo quería tomar al niño y besarlo hasta que se olvidará de cual es su nombre y solo pudiera recordar el suyo, mientras a la parte restante, le desquicia que estuviera tan dispuesto a manipular a Timmy para que se quedase, debería dejarlo ir, cada vez es más obvio que no puede confiar en sí mismo cuando de Timmy se trata, el niño estaría más seguro en las calles que bajo su techo, como si pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, el niño negó con la cabeza.

\- Si Thomas alguna vez se entera, estoy seguro de que puedes inventar fácilmente una mentira convincente para explicar dónde se supone que estoy - Esa sonrisa triste volvió a aparecer, algo en el rugió con desesperación por eliminarla - No vamos a pretender que soy necesario para el éxito de tu misión; he visto de primera mano lo bien que puede mentir el Agente 011, y no me necesita aquí – Se acercó un paso más hacia el niño, colocando ambas manos sobre los pequeños hombros de Timmy, resistiendo el fuerte impulso de acunar el delicado rostro entre sus manos.

\- ¿Qué sucedería si te dijese que te quiero aquí?, no el Agente 011, sino yo, Armand Hammer.

\- ¿Por qué? – El niño pregunto con su pequeña voz vacilante-… ¿Qué quieres de mí? Soy un chico homosexual inculto y estúpido con un inconveniente enamoramiento por ti.

\- No eres estúpido Bambi – Lo vio hacer una mueca mientras negaba con la cabeza, ocultándose bajo sus rizos despeinados.

\- Soy tan poco educado y ni siquiera entre a la secundaría, robar es lo único en lo que soy bueno – Soltó una ricita burlona - Tuve que robar libros de primaria para enseñarme a leer y escribir, no tengo un vocabulario espantoso solo gracias al hecho de que me encanta leer.

\- Todavía eres muy joven, puedes estudiar y ponerte al día con tus compañeros - Cuando el niño lo miró con escepticismo, él le apretó los hombros y continuó - Lo harás, en realidad, no es raro que los reclutas del IC tengan educación irregular; tenemos acuerdos con el gobierno para esos casos, puedes ser educado en casa hasta que puedas aprobar tus exámenes y luego puedes inscribirte en la universidad que elijas.

– Pero ya pertenezco al IC - Replicó mientras volvía a mordisquear sus labios - Nunca podría pagar clases privadas o una universidad sin robar, y tendría que robar mucho.

\- Pagaré por ellas – Sentenció firmemente, cuando Timmy frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, listo para discutir, lo interrumpió - No es nada para mí, no soy precisamente pobre – El niño frunció el ceño.

\- Sé que tu cubierta de Armand Hammer supuestamente es muy rico, pero...

\- Bambi – Lo corto con una sonrisa irónica- Armand Hammer soy yo, mis preferencias y mi vida personal pueden ser falsas, pero mi situación financiera no lo es, soy jefe de departamento en una de las compañías financieras más grandes del país, sin mencionar que ser un agente de campo senior paga muy bien, teniendo en cuenta los peligros del trabajo, no soy multimillonario, pero vivo cómodamente, por decirlo de manera suave - Timmy sacudió la cabeza, para después tirar de uno de los salvajes rizos sobre su frente.

-Todavía no lo haces, yo no… - Le lanzó una mirada penetrante, que le hizo estremecer -… Todavía no has contestado por qué me quieres aquí, por qué quieres pagar mi educación y… - Le parece tan adorable, perdido entre su tumulto de pensamientos, luchando por elegir uno, con sus ojos verdes tiernamente confundidos -… No entiendo.

Dios, quiere abrazarlo tan desesperadamente, así que lo hizo; Timmy estaba rígido en sus brazos por exactamente un segundo antes de abrazarlo… Joder, él encaja perfectamente entre sus brazos, tan perfectamente que es difícil dejarlo ir.

\- Quiero que te quedes porque me preocupo por ti - Declaró firmemente, con sus labios presionados contra la sien de Timmy - Te quiero en casa, seguro, cálido y cómodo, porque eres un buen niño, te lo mereces, además, si tu vuelves a llamarte estúpido… - Luchó para encontrar una amenaza adecuada, para alguien que se crio en las calles de los barrios bajos de la ciudad y que además conoce docenas de diferentes técnicas de tortura, resulta sorprendentemente difícil amenazar con cualquier cosa - Cambiaré la contraseña de Wi-Fi y no te diré cuál es – El niño comenzó a reír sobre su hombro.

\- Está bien, eso es bastante aterrador, gracias, Armie, yo también me preocupo por ti.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo, una cosa cálida y suave que lo traiciona sobre cómo se siente, la sonrisa se sintió extraña en sus labios y se alegró de que Timmy no pudiera verla, se aclaró la garganta y tomo un respiro - Así que te quedarás - Refutó mientras se alejaba para terminar el abrazo, estudiando el rostro del niño; aunque lo formuló como una declaración, sin duda fue una pregunta; Timmy asintió.

-Si quieres que me quede, me quedaré - él sonrió un poco, la diversión apareció en los ojos verdes - ¿Qué puedo decir? Me acostumbré a la vida consentida que ofrece un Sugar Daddy - Él resopló, tratando de no pensar en la satisfacción que sintió al escuchar a Timmy declararse como su Sugar baby, joder tiene un problema.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos mis charmies, si bien esta a sido una semana muy loca y difícil para el fandom, soy fiel creyente de que la verdad sale a la luz y esta campaña de desacreditación sea invalidada de la manera correspondiente y los verdaderos culpables y mentiroso se muestren y por supuesto #supportarmiehammer.
> 
> En cuento a la actualización, esto tardo demasiado más de lo que hubiera querido, espero la disfrutes :3 un momento de fantasía feliz nos viene bien a todos, cuídate y mantente a salvo!

A la mañana siguiente, cuando vio al agente preparar un omelet con queso antes de irse al trabajo, a su trabajo oficial, no dentro del IC, se dio cuenta de lo jodido que realmente está, se equivocó completamente al pensar que nada cambiaria en lo referente a sus sentimientos por Armie, o quizás había estado demasiado bien follado y satisfecho como para estar avergonzado de sus propios deseos, más de lo que suele estarlo.

Mientras la atención del hombre se centra en lo que cocina, sus ojos traicioneros comenzaron a vagar por los anchos hombros y la musculosa espalda, bajo la elegante camisa de lino, se imaginó deslizando su lengua por las venas sobresalientes de los gruesos antebrazos al descubierto por las mangas arremangadas, mordió su labio inferior en un intento por reprimir el hambre que recorre su cuerpo, hambre que no tiene nada que ver con su estómago vacío.

Envolvió los brazos alrededor de su estómago en un intento por quedarse quieto, el impulso de tocar todos esos músculos es casi irresistible y la parte enloquecedora es que el agente probablemente lo besaría y dejaría que le chupara la polla si se lo pide con el encanto suficiente, quizás lo tocaría de nuevo hasta hacerlo venir, susurrándole halagos sobre lo buen chico que es, incluso podría follarlo sobre la barra de la cocina antes de salir del departamento, ese pensamiento lo devoró, tentándolo y horrorizándolo al mismo tiempo.

Aunque Armie le había dicho que prefiere que se relacione con él en lugar de con una persona al azar, se siente incómodo de ser el primero en iniciar las insinuaciones sexuales, especialmente después de ver al Agente siendo obligado a conquistar a Thomas Holland, aun no puede apartar de su mente los ojos ciegos de 011 mientras besaba al chico _¿Y si Armie se siente así mientras lo besa? ¿Qué pasaría si solo le hubiera estado aguantando?_ La mera idea lo desquicia.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Consultó tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible, el hombre se volvió hacia él con una expresión curiosa.

\- Claro Bambi, dispara. 

\- Cuando besaste a Thomas ayer... ¿Es igual a como me besas a mí? - Armie apagó el fuego, movió la sartén de la hornilla, se quitó el delantal y dio la vuelta completamente, mirándolo con atención.

– No – Puede que solo sea cosa de su imaginación, pero 011 realmente parece incómodo, _NO_ , no es su imaginación, él se quedó boquiabierto ante los rasgos incomodos en el rostro del hombre.

\- Estás mintiendo.

\- No estoy mintiendo, obviamente es diferente, él es mi misión y tú eres mi… - Cuando las palabras del agente se contaron, una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro en automático.

– ¿Tu qué? ¿Un simple chico gay por el que sientes lástima? - 011 lo miró con molestia, provocando que su sonrisa se desvaneciera.

\- No vamos a ir allí otra vez ricitos, te lo advierto, te dije claramente que no es lástima.

\- Entonces ¿Qué es? – Exigió, mientras su voz comienza a levantarse un par de tonos - ¡Parecías tan aburrido cuando besabas a Thomas! Y él es, como… Mil veces más atractivo que yo.

\- No lo es - Replicó el Agente mientras frunce el ceño, su voz tan tranquila, ese hombre terminara por desquiciarlo - Y no estaba aburrido cuando lo besé, estaba concentrado - Él bufó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

\- Por favor, parecías resignado en el mejor de los casos, no me digas que no te importó besarlo, porque claramente lo hizo - Pasando una mano por el rubio cabello, Armie suspiró.

\- No puedo creer que estemos discutiendo si me gustó o no besar a un objetivo, bien, no me gustó, si de mí dependiera nunca lo hubiera besado, pero eso no prueba que no me guste besarte.

\- ¿Te gusta besarme, entonces? - Inquirió finalmente, encontrando el valor suficiente como para preguntar; cuando Armie permaneció en silencio, sin indicios de querer responderle, él asintió, su rostro se torció en una mueca de mortificación… Joder, no puede ser más idiota - ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera puedes responder eso, lo odiaste.

\- Por amor a Dios Bambi, dame un respiro – Se quejó 011 con los hermosos ojos azules brillando con frustración - No lo odié, me gustó…me gustó mucho ¿Feliz ahora? - Inseguro de si debe creerle o no, lo miró con recelo.

\- ¿En serio? - Cuestionó en voz baja, vio como los ojos de Armie se suavizaron un poco, rodeando la isla de la cocina el hombre lo levantó de su asiento.

\- Mira - Dijo deslizando las grandes manos hacia la parte inferior de su espalda, su piel se estremeció a través del recorrido - Soy un buen mentiroso y miento mucho por mi trabajo, no lo negaré, pero nunca te he mentido Ricitos – Los ojos azules lo vieron con atención, pareciéndole más profundos de lo que antes los había visto, por un momento lo hicieron sentirse vulnerable frente a ellos - Créeme, por favor, Timmy – Inspiró temblorosamente ante la manera tan suave en que su nombre fue pronunciado.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo puedes besarme si no te gustó besar a Thomas? Él es...

\- Él no es mil veces más atractivo que tú – El Agente termino cortándolo con burla, él mordió el interior de su mejilla, tratando de controlar sus jodidas emociones.

\- Tal vez no, pero definitivamente es mucho más educado que yo; lógicamente, los hombres heterosexuales deberían sentirse más cómodos besándolo a él que a mí… Un chico adorable y refinado - 011 se rió entre dientes.

\- No funciona así Ricitos.

\- Pero...

\- Maldita sea Bambi – Armie tiro de sus caderas con fuerza, acercándolo más, besándolo, su boca resbaladiza, caliente y completamente perfecta; resultándole vergonzoso lo rápido que su cuerpo se deshizo contra el pecho del Agente, sus dedos tiran del cabello rubio con placer, su boca se abre ansiosamente para permitirle el paso a la lengua del hombre, otorgándole el permiso de tomar todo lo que quiera, dicha pura se extiende por todo su cuerpo; _¡No te vayas!,_ grito su mente cuando Armie rompió el beso - ¿Sabes lo que me gusta de besarte? - Preguntó mientras junta sus frentes - Me gusta lo receptivo que eres, me besas como si me pertenecieras, como si fueras mío, como si tu boca fuera mía, echa para mi placer – Con un gemido los sumergió en otro beso más duro, húmedo, lleno de dientes chocando y lenguas intentando lamer más del otro - Eres jodidamente adictivo.

Parpadeó con aturdimiento luego de terminar el beso, no puede terminar de creer que al hombre le guste que perdiese una función cerebral superior y se convierta en un esclavo de sus necesidades carnales en el momento en que le pone la boca encima, es un poco loco, pero no le importa, siempre y cuando al Agente le guste besarlo.

\- Está bien – Dijo, para después besar a Armie de nuevo.

No está seguro de cuánto tiempo se han estado besando, la habitación permanece en completo silencio, salvo por los sonidos resbaladizos de sus bocas moviéndose juntas, con pequeños jadeos de placer, no sabe lo que 011 este sintiendo, pero espera que el beso sea tan bueno para el hombre como para él, adictivo, él le había dicho que su boca es adictiva, puede comprenderlo totalmente, porque parece completamente incapaz de dejar de besar al hombre, su cuerpo hormiguea y duele con necesidad por todas partes, hambriento, muy hambriento, le lleva un tiempo percibir una vibración externa.

-Tu… Tu teléfono - Se las arregló para pronunciar sobre los labios del Agente, sin parar de besarlo, lamiéndole la boca -… Tu teléfono, Armz - Insistió dando un paso hacia atrás de mala gana, Armie observo alrededor de la habitación con ojos oscuros y un poco desenfocados antes de ir por su teléfono sobre la mesa; se acercó, echó un vistazo a la identificación de llamadas y frunciendo el ceño antes de responder.

\- 011 - Vio los hombros de Armie tensarse - ¿Están seguro de que es él? - Huno una pausa mientras el Agente escucha la respuesta de la persona al otro lado de la llamada - Estaré en la sede en quince minutos - Colgó de manera brusca, volviéndose hacia él con las cejas juntas - El helicóptero de Dominic Holland se estrelló rumbo a Inglaterra, no hay sobrevivientes.

\- ¿El padre de Thomas? - Consultó de manera suave - ¿Eso significa que tu misión ha sido cancelada? – Pregunto con la esperanza creciendo en su pecho, la cual se desvaneció al instante cuando el Agente negó con la cabeza, tomo su chaqueta y salió de la cocina.

\- Significa que los parámetros de la misión acaban de cambiar… Por cierto ¿Podrías llamar a mi oficina y decirle a mi secretaria que tengo una reunión urgente con _Lacs Varity_?

\- ¿Qué? – El hombre le sonrió ante su confusión, acomodándole rápidamente uno de sus rizos sueltos detrás de su oreja - Es una empresa creada por el IC que se utiliza como una de las cubiertas para nuestros agentes, es un cliente de _Northrop Grumman_ , así que es una buena excusa para mí cuando tengo que salir de misión.

– ¿Por qué no llamas tú mismo a tu secretaria? - Inquirió siguiéndolo hasta el auto estacionado fuera de la casa, seguramente parece pegajoso, pero no puede evitarlo, quiere pasar todo el tiempo que pueda cerca del hombre.

\- Puede que esté demasiado ocupado para contestar mi teléfono, también dile que olvidé mi móvil en casa.

\- ¿Y si ella pregunta quién soy? – Preguntó, viendo al Agente subir al auto, Armie abrió la ventanilla, mirándolo con una sonrisa ladina - Dile la verdad; que vives conmigo y que confío en ti -Tragó saliva y asintió.

\- Está bien – Accedió, se incluso sobre la ventanilla del auto, extendiendo su mano a través de la ventanilla y arreglo la corbata del hombre, no puede evitarlo, necesita tocarlo un poco más, algo de emoción brilló en ellos ojos azules, Armie tomo su mano entre la suya, dándole un fuerte apretón, para luego soltarla y encender el motor.

\- Te veré esta noche Bambi, no comas todo el helado del frigorífico – Dio una última caricia al pecho del hombre antes de sacar su mano del auto.

\- No puedo prometer nada. 

Vio desaparecer el coche a lo lejos, subió con calma los escalones, entro a la casa, tomándose más tiempo del necesario para colocar la clave de las alarmas, para luego recostarse contra la puerta, una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios, sabe que está siendo ridículo, todavía no tiene idea de hacia dónde está yendo, pero joder, se siente un poco feliz ¿Esta mal Ser feliz? aunque probablemente ese sentimiento no duraría tanto como quisiera.

* * *

Armie abrió la puerta de entrada, la casa es tan silenciosa y oscura como esperaba ya que son las dos de la mañana, solo podía sonreír y recordar sus palabras para Timmy, _lo vería por la noche_ , a veces odia su trabajo, sus dos trabajos, solo tiene veintinueve años, pero gracias a su doble vida, a veces se siente un par de décadas más viejo; inclusive hay veces en que se pregunta por qué hace todo esto.

Mientras que su empleo en _Northrop Grumman_ , había comenzado como una cubierta fácil, ahora tiene el trabajo de jefe de departamento, sumando su trabajo como Agente especial en el IC, como resultado, en días como ese, se siente cansado hasta los huesos, apenas es capaz de arrastrarse de regreso a casa, con la cabeza palpitante y el cuerpo dolorido.

Quizás este envejeciendo demasiado rápido como para poder mantener una doble vida, especialmente una tan exigente como la suya, esa es la razón por la cual no está seguro de aceptar el puesto de jefe del IC cuando los altos mandos obliguen eventualmente a Greta a renunciar en unos pocos años, no cree poder hacer malabares con las dos posiciones de director de manera efectiva, apenas puede luchar en los puestos en los que se encuentra, pero, de nuevo, días como estos no suceden con tanta frecuencia.

Suspirando, empujó la puerta de su habitación, quedándose quieto en el marco de la entrada, Timmy duerme sobre su cama, y claramente lo había estado tratando de esperar despierto, la lámpara de la mesita de noche, está encendida y hay un libro abierto a los pies de la cama, como si hubiera resbalado con descuido, el hecho de que no hubiese notado la luz tenue antes de entrar en su habitación le dice mucho sobre lo cansado que está, su falta de vigilancia no le agrada en lo más mínimo, provocando que se plantera una vez más cambiar algo más acerca de sus dos trabajos.

No importaría que tuviese la mejor tasa de éxitos en cumplimientos de misiones, si lo emboscan en su propia casa porque está demasiado cansado como para prestar atención a su entorno, se acercó a la cama con pasos silenciosos, aflojando su corbata, observo al niño dormido, una extraña sensación se instaló en su estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que el suéter azul que lleva puesto Timmy es suyo.

Luego de quitarse la corbata y lanzarla a algún lugar en el suelo, comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, con la vista fija en niño recostado en su cama, tiene un serio problema para poder ver hacía otro lado, la vista es profundamente satisfactoria en un nivel puro, primario, lo que, lo hizo estremecerse, Nunca se había considerado a sí mismo un hombre posesivo, nunca había sido uno en ninguna de sus relaciones, ni siquiera con la única mujer que había amado, y sin embargo, ahí está, comportándose como todo un cavernícola con un niño al que le dio hogar.

Joder, qué desastre, nunca debió haber tocado a Timmy de aquella manera, lo que sucedió durante la misión debió permanecer enterrado allí, ahora, con los límites borrosos, ha complicado todo innecesariamente.

Por primera vez en años, no tiene ni puta idea de que va hacer; no está dispuesto a lastimar al niño diciendo que se arrepiente de haberlo follado y que no deberían volver a hacerlo; pero seguir tonteando con Timmy también sería un error; un enamoramiento es lo suficientemente inofensivo, pero aquellos pueden convertirse en algo más, algo que duele y lastima.

Si estuviese pensando racionalmente, habría dejado que Timmy fuera por otra persona, alguien homosexual, eso hubiese sido lo correcto, el niño debería conocer a un buen tipo de su edad que podría corresponderle en sus sentimientos y hacerlo feliz; alguien que no fuera un idiota manipulador que miente, mata, y usa a las personas para ganarse la vida, con la mandíbula apretada, termino por desvestirse de manera vigorosa, yendo hacía el cuarto de baño.

Después de tomar una ducha y terminar su rutina nocturna, hizo una pausa, mirando su reflejo en el espejo, trató de ver lo que Timmy ve en él, todo lo que él podía distinguir, es un hombre de aspecto cansado con ojos vacíos y una personalidad en blanco, lista para ser moldeada según sea la ocasión, _o la misión,_ ha pasado tanto tiempo fingiendo ser alguien más que ya no está seguro de quién demonios es y qué es lo que realmente quiere, se alejó del espejo con un bufido; cuando salió del baño, encontró a Timmy sentado en la cama, su espalda contra la cabecera, parpadeando confundido por el sueño interrumpido.

\- ¿Armz?

\- Hola Bambi - Dijo caminando hacia su armario, sacó un pal de calzoncillos limpios y se los puso antes de meterse en la cama con un suspiro.

\- ¿Cansado? – Le preguntó Timmy con simpatía; él respondió con un ruido afirmativo, cerrando los ojos, buscando un poco de descanso.

\- Me iré, entonces.

Debería dejarlo ir, pero maldita sea, quiere sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Tim entre sus brazos, quiere enterrarse en ella hasta que la sensación fría y hueca en su pecho desaparezca.

\- Quédate - No tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber que Timmy sonreía mientras se recuesta a su lado, acurrucándose contra su costado, como un pequeño cachorro.

\- ¿Por qué volviste tan tarde? - Consultó el niño, con la mejilla presionada sobre su pecho.

\- Larga historia ricitos - Respondió con un suspiro, acariciando el brazo de Timmy de arriba, hacía abajo, con suaves movimientos, disfrutando de la suavidad de la piel lechosa - He estado en la sede toda la mañana coordinándome con nuestros agentes en Reino Unido, tenemos que asegurarnos de que realmente es Dominic Holland y este muerto, no sería la primera vez que alguien finge su muerte, pero es él, no hay ninguna duda.

\- ¿Y ahora qué sigue? – Timmy comenzó a deslizar los dedos ociosamente sobre su pecho desnudo tirando suavemente de su bello corporal.

\- No lo sé - Contestó apretando a Timmy con más fuerza sobre su pecho, poco a poco, la sensación de frío se desvaneció, cuando está cerca del niño siempre lo hace - Es poco probable que el accidente del helicóptero sea un accidente real, nuestros agentes en Reino Unido sospechan que Cavil pudiera hacer un movimiento desde su celda, pero no hay pruebas y...

\- ¿Y qué? - Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la curiosidad dibujada en el rostro del niño, no puede negarle nada a esa mirada de sierva cuando llega tan profundo en él.

\- Hemos encontrado algo interesante; hace unas semanas, Cavil tuvo una visita _casual_ con cierto oligarca californiano.

\- Espera… ¿El mismo hombre sospechoso de secuestrar a Thomas?

\- Sí, Jake Gyllenhaal, toda una casualidad - las cejas pobladas de Timmy se arrugaron en confusión.

\- Pero… ¿Qué significa? Gyllenhaal secuestra al hijo de Holland y luego lo deja escapar unos meses después, Thomas aparece ileso y niega la participación de Gyllenhaal en su rapto; entonces, solo unas cuantas semanas después del regreso de Thomas, ¿Gyllenhaal se las arregla para matar a Dominic Holland? Eso... es… Muy sospechoso.

\- Correcto Bambi – Lo secundó, colocando un brazo bajo su nuca – Pensé que Thomas era un buen chico, que no haría daño a una mosca, pero tal vez estoy equivocado.

\- ¿Realmente crees que Thomas conspiró con su secuestrador contra su padre? – Sus dedos juguetean con los rizos en la nuca de Timmy.

\- Tal vez, Gyllenhaal es un hombre atractivo, según todos los informes del IC, es heterosexual, pero es un despiadado y manipulador hijo de puta, Thomas puede ser una víctima del síndrome de Estocolmo, no sería la primera vez que se presentara el caso de hecho sucede más a menudo de lo que se podría pensar - Timmy se mordió el labio inferior, Dios, él mismo quiere morderlo. 

\- Pero si Thomas está involucrado en la muerte de su padre, eso significa que es peligroso, podrías estar en peligro.

\- No más de lo que estuve antes, además, Thomas podría ser completamente inocente, lo tenemos bajo vigilancia y no ha estado en contacto con Gyllenhaal desde su regreso, además, parecía realmente conmocionado por la muerte de su padre - Sintió el cuerpo de Timmy ponerse rígido contra él.

\- ¿Estabas con Thomas? - Asintió, manteniendo la mirada en el rosto del niño, observando su reacción - Estuve con él durante el almuerzo cuando recibió la noticia, su conmoción resultó bastante real, aunque no parecía especialmente afectado, pero, él y su padre no solían ser muy cercanos, así que no me sorprende. 

\- Podría ser un buen mentiroso - Señaló Timmy encogiéndose de hombros - Las apariencias pueden ser engañosas.

\- Pueden serlo - Reconoció seriamente, él mismo es un claro ejemplo de no ser lo que dices ser - ¿Estás enfadado porque estuve con Thomas? Eso no es por lo que llegué a casa tan tarde - Ni siquiera sabe por qué siente la necesidad de explicarse, Timmy no es su esposa... ni su esposo… - Fue un infierno en _Northrop Grumman_ , tuve que trabajar hasta entrada la noche porque no estuve trabajando durante la tarde - Él niño frunció los labios.

\- Si acaso insinúas que estoy celoso, te equivocas, no lo estoy.

\- Por supuesto que no ricitos - Dijo suavemente, reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras deposita un beso en la frente de Timmy, a decir verdad, no le molestan en nada los celos del niño - No tienes razón para estar celoso, por cierto ¿Por qué estás usando mi ropa? - Tim se sonrojó enmarcando hermosamente los angulosos pómulos.

\- No es porque te extrañase o algo así - Aclaró el niño malhumorado, él mantuvo el rostro inexpresivo.

– ¿He dicho que lo haces? - Mirándolo con desconfianza Timmy suspiro - No tengo mucha ropa - Su diversión desapareció instantáneamente.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Él niño bajó la mirada, mientras que con un delicado dedo traza líneas descuidadas sobre su pecho.

\- Tiré mi ropa vieja cuando me reclutaron... no era de muy buena calidad y de todos modos me dieron ropa de pasante en el IC, pero ahora… - Timmy removió la cabeza contra su pecho, ocultándose bajo la mata de rizos sueltos evitando su mirada.

\- ¿Me estás diciéndome que no tienes ropa Bambi? – Cepillo suavemente los rizos fuera del rostro del niño, descubriendo una avergonzada mirada avellana, como el regalo más dulce que jamás hubiera recibido.

\- Sí… - Respondió Timmy, mirando hacía todos lados menos a él - Simplemente no mucha, esta camiseta no parecía tan elegante como el resto de tu ropa, así que pensé que no te importaría si la tomaba prestada, puedo lavarla más tarde - Tomó la barbilla cariñosamente, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- No me importa Ricitos, puedes tomar lo que quieras de mi guardarropa, pero mañana iremos de compras, si devolviste todas tus pertenencias emitidas por el IC, necesitarás más cosas que simplemente ropa - Frunciendo el ceño, Timmy abrió la boca, pero él interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo - No es caridad, no aceptaré un no por respuesta y no puedes cambiar mi opinión ¿Podemos seguir adelante ahora Bambi? No es ningún problema, sabes que el dinero no es una limitante - Tim lanzó un largo suspiro y sonrió con ironía.

\- Te das cuenta de que ahora eres mi verdadero _Papi_ ¿verdad? – Él se rió entre dientes, pellizcando la mejilla de Timmy.

\- ¿Eso significa que eres mi verdadero _bebé_? -Sammy sonrió más ampliamente, mirándolo a los ojos medio dormido.

\- No me importa ser uno, siempre y cuando sea tuyo.

Su miembro se crispó dentro de sus calzoncillos, las palabras de Timmy presionan todos sus botones correctos, no, mejor dicho, todos los equivocados, su posesividad egoísta se alza nuevamente en una neblina que cubre su razón, se aclaró la garganta, enredando sus dedos en los rizos salvajes del niño.

\- No deberías decirme cosas así, estoy tratando de ser un mejor hombre.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Timmy, sus ojos incluso más grandes que antes - No hay nada malo en ti, eres un hombre increíble.

\- ¿Todavía lo crees? aún después de ver mi cita con Thomas, después de verme engatusarme en su confianza, manipulando sus emociones e inseguridades - Había hecho cosas mucho peores que eso en el pasado, cosas que Timmy definitivamente esta mejor desconociendo, los labios de Tim se apretaron en una delgada línea.

\- Hace un tiempo, me dijiste que lo que sucede en una misión no debería afectar en mi vida real, ¿Por qué no se aplica en ti? No es como si quisieras dañar a las personas ¿Cierto? no eres tú, es tu trabajo.

\- Lo sé - Respondió con un suspiro - Es solo que... - Acunó la mejilla de Timmy con la palma de su mano, absorbiendo como un adicto el afecto en los ojos del niño, había anhelado esta mirada todo el día, había pasado el día entero siendo nadie, un agente sin nombre simplemente 011 o pretendiendo ser un hombre que no existe.

En días como estos, se siente como un fraude, un hombre con emociones falsas, comportamiento falso y sexualidad falsa, tampoco ayuda el hecho de que este usando su nombre real para esta misión, lo que arruina su mente más que cualquier otro trabajo de encubierto.

Él desea algo real, algo que solo fuese suyo y no tuviera que entregarlo al final del día - Estoy tratando de ser un mejor hombre - Reiteró mirando a los labios rojos y deseables de Tim.

\- No hay nada de malo en ti Armz - Susurró el niño, lamiéndose los labios con la punta de la lengua- Solo deja de decir cosas estúpidas y bésame.

 _Todo está mal conmigo_ , fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de inclinarse sobre el niño, para hacer lo que le pide.

Los labios de Timmy temblaron al menor contacto, abriéndose para recibir su lengua con entusiasmo, destruyendo cualquier pisca de autocontrol que había poseído, gimió y lamió su camino en la boca del niño, queriendo meterse lo más profundamente posible en el chico hasta que todo lo que pudiera sentir fuera a Timmy, su calidez y afecto, joder, aquello es... Aquello es algo que había estado esperando todo el maldito día; si es honesto consigo mismo, sentir los temblorosos y necesitados labios del niño en un beso ansioso por obtener más es lo único real, él es suyo… Bambi es suyo.

Después de sus experiencias pasadas con objetivos masculinos, había confiado en que nunca podría sentirse atraído por un hombre, el sexo con hombres siempre se había sentido tan mal, incluso con ingiriendo viagra, pero no puede seguir negándose que se siente atraído por este precioso niño, emocionalmente atraído por él de una manera que nunca había estado con ninguna mujer, este apego emocional parece derramarse y mutar en una necesidad física, su sexualidad condenada.

Desea tanto todo lo que Timmy está dispuesto a entregarle que quiere enterrarse dentro d él lo más profundo que pueda hasta que fuera su mundo entero, Jesús, la dirección que toman sus pensamientos son jodidamente inquietantes, es consciente de que su relación se vuelve peligrosamente desequilibrada, teniendo demasiado poder sobre el niño, financiero, emocional y físico, está seguro de que no puede ser saludable, pero a Tim parece no importarle.

Él ni siquiera es tímido al respecto, simplemente se entrega, honesto y ansioso, confiando en que no lo lastimara, ni lo dañaría, esa confianza es adictiva de la peor manera posible, él sabe que no debe permitirse eso, pero solo se encuentra besando más profundamente fuerte al niño en sus brazos, tirando de él más cerca, rodando hasta dejarlo de espaldas contra la cama, aun así, no es suficiente, joder, quiere arrastrarse dentro de Timmy y perderse en él.

\- Armie – El castaño susurró contra sus labios, su dulce voz temblorosa y ronca con las manos agarrando impotentemente sus hombros desnudos - Deja de besarme así, a menos que me vayas a follar, esto es cruel, deja de besarme o fóllame de una vez.

Apartándose de esa dulce y adictiva boca, observo al niño debajo suyo, el rostro enrojecido, labios rojos e hinchados, piernas largas y pálidas, separadas listas para recibir sus caderas, no puede ver la erección de Timmy, pero puede sentirla contra su muslo, larga y delgada, como todo lo relacionado con el niño.

Objetivamente, no debería desear a Tim, le gustan más las mujeres, mientras más curvilíneas, mejor, el niño pálido y esbelto que tiene debajo no debería encenderlo, pero Dios, los ayude a los dos, lo hace de una manera que nunca había sentido, está tan duro como una roca, su cuerpo ansioso por sexo, ansioso por follar, por tomar, por consumir, quiere adueñarse, no tiene sentido, su hambre de Timmy desafía su lógica, la sexualidad y el pensamiento racional, originarios de algo más primitivo que la atracción normal, se siente como una fuerza, una fuerza contra la que no puede luchar.

Incluso el desequilibrio de poder entre ellos solo lo excita, le gusta poder proporcionarle posesiones materiales, le gusta que el niño sintiera un enamoramiento obvio por él, le gusta ser el centro de su mundo, y no quiere que eso cambie alguna vez, maldita sea, se está convirtiendo en un hombre espeluznante.

\- ¿Me vas a follar o no? – Timmy lo mira aturdido con los dedos clavándose en sus nalgas empujándolo entre sus piernas.

– Joder lo haré - Los ojos dilatados se ensancharon, la boca bien besada se abrió ligeramente, Timmy lo vio sin parpadear por lo que le parecieron horas antes de tirar de su cabeza acercándolo, volviéndolo a besar húmedamente, la caliente lengua repasando sus labios ansiosa de poder tener más, sus manos bajaron hasta la estrecha cintura sosteniéndolo de manera que sus miembros comenzaran a rosase juntos, lo quiere tanto. 

\- Joder Armie… – Se detuvo con un gruñido cuando sintió las manos del niño empujar sus hombros, dio un último beso antes de separase un par de centímetros, Timmy luce tan afectado y delicioso que apenas puede contenerse en volver a tomar su boca, acariciar la cálida piel por debajo se su camiseta - Esto es increíblemente maravilloso y lo sabes, pero – Su cuerpo se congelo cuando vio el arrepentimiento cruzar los ojos del niño, su cuerpo reacciono al acto, soltando las caderas, y moviéndose al otro extremo de la cama, Tim se enderezo, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama - Creo... Creo que no deberíamos… debería… debería dejar de pedirte que folles conmigo – Los rizos despeinados cubre la mitad del rostro pero aun así puede ver a través de ellos una sonrisa torcida - Sería más inteligente si no lo volvemos a hacer, esto no ayuda exactamente a mi situación, me niego a ser ese niño homosexual estúpido y pegajoso que no puede entender la indirecta de no ser deseado – Escucho una pequeña risa que le estrujo el corazón, la mirada avellana permaneció baja, jugueteando con el dobladillo de la camiseta.

Cuando Timmy lo volvió a ver, su expresión es dolorosamente honesta - Pero si seguimos así, sé que me convertiré en ese niño, sé que tienes algo así como un punto débil conmigo, pero prométeme que no me complacerás a partir de ahora, no quiero hacerme ilusiones solo para aplastarlas una y otra vez, tampoco quiero que mi... mi estúpido enamoramiento pueda arruinar nuestra relación, no quiero que perdamos lo que tenemos por algo que nunca funcionará… No contigo – Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía ni puta idea de cómo reaccionar, con la mente en blanco, todo lo que pudo hacer fue permanecer en su lado de la cama mirando al niño, demasiado sorprendido para decir algo, aunque, _sorpresa_ es una palabra muy inadecuada para la confusa tormenta de emociones que lo embarga en ese momento, demasiado y nada a la vez, Timmy salió de la cama con gracia, caminó hacia él y lo besó castamente en la mejilla

\- Gracias por el buen sexo que compartimos, Armie – Le murmuró con un bostezo, aun puede ver sus brillar con cariño - No te preocupes, voy a trabajar para superar mi estúpido enamoramiento por ti… ¿Amigos?

\- Por supuesto Bambi, siempre - Probablemente debió haberse sentido aliviado, pero todo lo que sintió fue un profundo sentimiento de pérdida, se siente jodidamente confundido, Timmy le sonrió y salió de la habitación con un somnoliento _Buenas noches,_ cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, su mirada permaneció clavada en ella, sin verla realmente, su cama se siente fría, y ese hueco doloroso volvió a instalarse en su pecho, incluso más profundo que antes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que esto tardo más de lo necesario y me quiero disculpar por ello, han sido días locos últimamente, espero que se encuentren bien, les envió mucho cariño y buenas energías, y tengo un anuncio que hacerles al final del capitulo... espero que este les guste y nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que espero no tarde tanto.

Maika Monroe ama su trabajo, la tienda es de lujo, por lo que rara vez se encuentra abarrotada o es ruidosa, la mayor parte de las veces, se sienta detrás del mostrador para leer alguna revista de moda o ver a la gente que entra a recorrer los diversos escaparates, lo que más le gusta, atiende a una linda pareja gay, por ejemplo… Bueno, supone que son una pareja, si fueran amigos, seguramente sería una mistad muy extraña.

El hombre de cabello rubio claramente pertenece a los clientes adinerados que frecuenta la boutique, algo que resulta obvio no solo por el Rolex en su muñeca y su impecable traje negro, sino también por la soltura y seguridad con la cual se desenvuelve, huele a dinero y poder, que no es tan inusual o peculiar, ella ve a diez hombres como él todos los días.

Es su acompañante lo más interesante, no encuentra una razón por la cual un hombre como él puede ser amigo del castaño que usa ropas baratas, mal ajustadas y zapatos gastados, lo cierto es que la dueña les había dicho que se asegurara de que la gente pobre _no_ _arruine el aspecto de la tienda_ , pero no está del todo segura de cómo se supone que debe lograrlo, aunque hubiese estado dispuesta a escuchar a su empleadora, tiene la sensación de que incluso si intentara ser fría y condescendiente con el chico castaño, la reacción del otro hombre no sería de su agrado.

Puede asegurar que no son amigos, resultan una pareja encantadora, y no se refiere solamente a su aspecto, ambos son realmente hermosos, en su opinión, juntos se ven en extremo adorables, el hombre de cabello rubio parece muy insistente en comprarle a su acompañante todo lo que le llamase la atención, sin ni siquiera mirar el precio, así que terminaron con una considerable cantidad de chaquetas, jeans, camisetas y sudaderas.

El castaño, realmente, parece un poco abrumado cuando se acercaron al mostrador; cerró su revista, se acercó a la caja y fue agrupando la ropa en montones de acuerdo a su categoría.

\- Serán 15,657.34 dólares - El castaño balbuceó y sus ojos verdes se abrieron cómicamente.

Sintió una punzada de incomodidad, tal vez debió haberse asegurado de que el chico supiese que la ropa no es precisamente barata, esto sería jodidamente incómodo; afortunadamente, el otro hombre ni siquiera parpadeó, sacó su billetera y le entregó una tarjeta de crédito.

\- Armie, eso es demasiado - Protestó el chico mientras ella educadamente finge estar absorta en guardar la ropa en bolsas - En serio, yo no...

\- Está bien Bambi – Dijo el hombre ridículamente alto, que al parecer se llamaba “Armie”, con un tono cortante - No te preocupes por eso.

\- Pero...

\- Timmy, no te preocupes por eso - Reiteró _Armie_ , su voz se suavizó cuando reparó en la incomodidad del castaño - Sé que te hace sentir incómodo, pero también me hace sentir incómodo verte en harapos mientras uso un traje de diseño, me hace sentir como un idiota, y la gente pensará que no te estoy cuidando adecuadamente – El chico llamado Timmy resopló.

\- ¿Crees que no sé lo que estás tratando de hacer? - Inquirió poniendo los ojos en blanco - Y no es tu trabajo cuidarme.

\- No es mi trabajo - Admitió el rubio, mirándolo atentamente - Quiero hacerlo, me dejas complacerte Ricitos ¿por favor?

Ella reprimió el impulso de sonreír mientras el castaño se sonroja y deja caer su mirada, sus largas pestañas revoloteando contra las pálidas mejillas, ¡en serio son tremendamente encantadores!

\- ¿Maika? – La llamo _Armie_ mirando su plaquita donde se lee su nombre; al darse cuenta de que todavía no le había devuelto su tarjeta, se sonrojó e hizo precisamente eso.

\- ¡Gracias por comprar aquí! Vuelvan pronto.

Asintiendo cortésmente, el hombre rubio recogió las bolsas del mostrador y guio al castaño hasta la salida con una mano firme en la parte baja de la espalda del niño; sonrió para sí misma cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

En momentos como ese, casi desea estar interesada en los hombres, habría sido muy agradable tener un buen hombre mayor que la consintiese con regalos caros y la tratara como a una princesa, se rió entre dientes, ninguna cantidad de ropa bonita y fina haría que le gustasen los penes, aunque siempre podría encontrar a una buena mujer mayor que lo hiciese.

* * *

Algunas veces ser la jefa del departamento de recursos humanos del IC puede resultar tedioso, reflexionó Esther cuando llamó a la puerta; hubiese deseado delegar esa visita a uno de sus asistentes, pero ninguno de ellos está lo suficiente preparado como para tratar con el Agente 011, Lily sin duda hubiese dejado que la convenciese de que aceptara lo que quisiera mientras Jack... es un asistente competente y dulce, pero tiene que admitir que le falta fuerza para manejar a 011.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a un castaño que le pareció vagamente familiar; lo había visto fugazmente un par de veces, ya que es Lily quien lleva el orden de los pasantes; no se había sorprendido cuando el chico había presentado su formulario de renuncia hacía algunas semanas atrás; muchos pasantes, por desgracia, no pueden soportar la presión emocional o el entrenamiento físico que el IC exige, pero esa mañana se vio tremendamente sorprendida cuando el moderador del Agente 011 le informó que aparentemente el chico aún vive con él.

\- ¿Señora? – le preguntó Tim.

\- Hola – ella le sonrió educadamente - ¿ _Él_ está en casa?

\- Sabes que lo estoy - Declaró el Agente, asomándose por encima del hombro del chico; sus ojos inescrutables la estudiaron por un momento - Qué sorpresa, Esther, pero pasa por favor.

Tocó suavemente el hombro del niño y Tim se apartó, yendo a recostarse en el enorme sofá marrón y tomando el iPad que esta sobre aquel; el chico no miró en su dirección mientras el Agente 011 le indicaba que ocupase el sofá al otro lado de la habitación, sentándose él en el sillón frente a ella.

\- ¿Y bien? – Le preguntó el Agente, mirándola expectante - ¿A qué debo el placer?

Como la Directora de Recursos Humanos, sabe que su verdadero nombre es Armand, pero nunca la había invitado a llamarlo por su primer nombre, y, a decir verdad, no puede pensar en él como Armand, ya que, a pesar de ser más joven que ella, 011 ha estado en el IC durante más tiempo; siempre había sido el Agente 011 para ella, un agente atractivo pero distante que siempre ha tenido problemas para seguir las instrucciones originales, puede ser tan camaleónico como la misión lo requiriese, seguro, tímido, arrogante, humilde, coqueto, serio, siendo difícil saber cuál de sus personalidades es la real, ella alzó las cejas, mirando hacia el niño recostado en el otro sofá.

\- Seguramente puedes adivinar por qué estoy aquí - La expresión del Agente no cambió.

\- No veo en qué forma mis invitados pueden ser del interés del departamento de Recursos Humanos del IC.

Hay veces, en que olvida que el Agente proviene de una familia aristocrática, su línea de sangre es tan antigua como la de la Reina de Reino Unido; observo la expresión arrogante, ella puede creerlo fácilmente, pero nuevamente, tal vez esa arrogancia casual proviene de la confianza del agente en sus habilidades, o tal vez es un poco de ambos, en cualquier caso, se negó rotundamente a dejarse intimidar por la mirada fija, odiando el hecho de que ya no se siente tan confiada como antes, aquello no sería suficiente.

\- La cláusula de confidencialidad está en su contrato por una razón, 011, su invitado no está autorizado a saber nada sobre su trabajo, y sin embargo, él vive con usted mientras lleva a cabo una misión secreta, no puede vivir con usted ahora que no está con nosotros, no puede estar al tanto de la información clasificada.

El niño resopló desde su sofá, confirmando su sospecha, no había estado tan absorto en el iPad como pretendía; 011 lanzo a Tim una mirada que no pudo leer, el agente se reclinó en su silla.

\- Timmy, por qué no vienes aquí y le dices a la amable señora tu opinión al respecto.

El castaño estuvo a su lado en cuestión de segundos; cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, el joven se sentó en el reposabrazos de la silla del Agente, casi perdiendo el equilibrio, Tim agarró el hombro del agente y la miró con los brillantes ojos verdes.

\- Mira, a menos que puedas hacer que olvide mágicamente todo lo que aprendí durante mi estadía con el IC, y toda la información clasificada que ya conocía antes de abandonar la pasantía, ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No resultaría más inteligente mantenerme donde puedes tener un ojo sobre mí? en vez de dejar que me vaya y venda su preciada información clasificada a otra persona.

Apretó los labios y miró al Agente, pero él no pareció molesto; sin importarle el descaro del chico en lo absoluto, de hecho, tampoco parece incomodarle que el chico tuviera todavía la mano sobre su hombro, los observo con curiosidad, tratando de adivinar qué tipo de relación tienen; siempre se había enorgullecido de leer bien a las personas, pero con ellos se siente perdida.

El Agente 011 y Timothée Chalamet no mantienen un lenguaje corporal de amigos, está segura de ello; aunque no cree que sean amantes, ya que la renuencia del Agente cuando se trata de seducir a los objetivos masculinos es bien conocida, hay algo más allí, algo que no puede terminar de entender.

Por un lado, 011 no se ve tan a gusto con alguien dentro de su espacio personal; admira la capacidad de Armand Hammer para transmitir emociones que no siente, pero incluso él no puede borrar por completo la tensión apenas perceptible en los músculos cada vez que alguien se acerca demasiado a él, le resulta curioso, es interesante que la guardia del agente no haya bajado del todo; solo parece considerar al castaño como... ¿Algo seguro? Tal vez algo que se incluyó en su burbuja personal, como una extensión de él, sin lugar muy, muy curioso.

\- Tal vez - Admitió tranquilamente - Pero las reglas bajo las que nos regimos existen por una razón 011– Observo fijamente al hombre, mostrando su punto de inflexión - En su contrato se establece explícitamente que solo puede contarle a su cónyuge sobre su trabajo en el IC, en caso de no tener uno, será a su pariente más, entonces, me temo que Tim no puede vivir contigo, sería un mal precedente para otros agentes.

Solo de pensarlo le provoca un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ella sería la encargada de recibir todas las quejas y demandas de otros agentes si permite que el Agente se saliera con la suya; fingió no ver el rostro del niño caer ante sus palabras, se contuvo para no hacer una mueca, no es que sea una persona sin corazón, y bien es consciente que el niño realmente nunca había tenido un hogar, y ahora le está quitando su casa de nuevo, siente pena por él, pero las reglas son reglas, y no se convirtió en Directora de Recursos Humanos del IC siendo complaciente con todos solo por un puchero de triste.

\- Bien – Le respondió 011 - Mañana presentare la documentación necesaria entonces - Parpadeó confundida, tratando de encajar las palabras en su mente.

\- ¿Perdón? – El agente se puso de pie observándola fijamente.

\- Ordenare los papeles para que Timmy este registrado como mi pariente más cercano – Necesitó de todo su considerable autocontrol para evitar quedarse boquiabierta.

\- ¿Quieres que ese chico sea la persona que tome decisiones con respecto a tu salud si estás incapacitado? - Para un agente de campo activo, esa es una preocupación crucial, por lo que es una muestra increíble de confianza; el hombre la miró con frialdad.

\- Sí, soy consciente de la responsabilidad que implica para la familia cercana.

\- Esta bien - dijo poniéndose en pie y mirando al niño, quien tiene una extraña expresión en su rostro - Supongo que es tu derecho elegir a quien quieras, me marcho entonces - Se dirigió hacia la puerta, con sus tacones haciendo clic cubriendo el tenso silencio que cayó sobre la habitación- Por cierto - dijo, deteniéndose con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta - Greta solicita un informe de estado sobre la misión Holland.

El Agente 011 asintió con la cabeza mientras el chico mira hacia abajo, ella salió, sintiéndose más desconcertada de lo que había estado en años… ¿Qué está sucediendo realmente entre esos dos?

* * *

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Esther, escucho la pequeña voz de Timmy en apenas un susurro y sin verlo a los ojos - No tienes por qué hacerlo, puedo vivir en otro lugar, no deseo que tu tengas que…

\- No le hubiese dicho eso a la jefa de recursos humanos si no lo quisiera así Bambi – Replicó encogiéndose de hombros - No hay nadie en quien confíe más que en ti, de todos modos, sé que no me dejarías morir en un hospital, en caso de que alguna misión termine mal.

Con los ojos sospechosamente brillantes, Timmy le sonrió ampliamente, lanzándose hacia adelante, abrazándolo con fuerza, él dulce rostro del niño se escondido en su cuello, él le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad, rodeando la pequeña cintura con sus brazos, estuvieron de pie así, en medio de la sala, por un tiempo con la habitación en completo silencio a excepción de los latidos de su corazón, mientras Timmy se aferra a él como un niño pequeño, respirando inestable y temblorosamente, mientras él finge no notar la humedad en su cuello; cuando Tim levantó el rostro unos minutos después, parecía más tranquilo y sereno.

\- Gracias, Armz – Le respondió con voz ronca mientras sorbia por la nariz el llanto contenido – Me siento honrado de que confíes tanto en mí…Yo – Vio como en el rostro se refleja la selección de palabras que se está llevando a cabo en su mente -… Confío en ti más que nadie, también – una tímida sonrisa se formó en el rostro del niño. 

\- Es bueno saberlo ricitos – A pesar de devolverle la sonrisa al niño, su respuesta se sintió seca - Ahora que hemos establecido una confianza mutua, creo que puedo dejar de ocultar mis reliquias familiares debajo de la cama – Comenzó a reír mientras observa como los ojos verdes brillan con alegría.

\- Herencias familiares, ¿eh? – Timmy sonrió audazmente, pero con los brazos aún enlazados alrededor de su cintura - ¿Son valiosas?

Hizo un sonido afirmativo, su pecho se apretó con afecto mientras observa el rostro sonriente de Timmy. Mierda... está tan... Inclinándose, besó la punta de la nariz del niño… _No es suficiente_ … Su mirada se posó en los generosos y suaves labios de Timmy, el impulso de acariciarlos con los suyos es casi irresistible.

 _¡Maldita sea!_ retrocedió apresuradamente, aclarando su garganta… Dios, no tiene ni puta idea de que es lo que le pasa con el niño; es plenamente consciente de que le gusta volver a casa con un Timmy con ojos soñolientos esperándolo sin importar qué tan tarde pueda ser, sabe que le gusta cocinar para ellos dos, le gusta enseñar a Timmy cómo cocinar sin quemar la casa… Le gusta comprar cosas costosas para Tim para ver como sus preciosos ojos se iluminan; le gusta verlo usar la ropa que le compra, y le gusta verlo feliz y ser la causa de su felicidad.

Por separado, ninguna de esas cosas podría encontrarla particularmente extraña, pero en conjunto, tiene que admitir que resultan un poco extrañas; sin mencionar que desea besar a Timmy cada minuto del día, incluso sin que el niño lo pida, es algo más que un poco extraño, considerando el hecho de que es heterosexual y Tim parece querer ser verdaderamente solo amigos.

En las últimas semanas, desde la última que tuvieron relaciones sexuales, Timmy comenzó a ser perfectamente afectuoso y amistoso, pero con una distancia apenas perceptible entre ellos que no había estado allí antes, esa distancia que lo molesta más de lo que realmente debería.

\- ¿Algo va mal? - Consultó Timmy ladeando la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro confundido.

\- No - Contestó lo más tranquilamente posible, echando un vistazo a su reloj – Recordé que debo recoger a Thomas - Timmy le asintió con su expresión neutral que le revuelve el estómago.

\- ¿Cómo está? ¿Aún no es oficial?

Lo vio con atención, pero por más que lo intentó, no puede ver siquiera un pequeño rastro de celos; parece que Timmy realmente supero su pequeño enamoramiento por él, que es... Bueno… lo es.

\- No, simplemente estamos saliendo casualmente; ha estado muy ocupado lidiando con las consecuencias de la muerte de su padre, prometí ayudarlo a revisar algunos documentos legales.

\- Eso es prometedor ¿Cierto? - Preguntó el niño con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué hay de Jake Gyllenhaal? 

\- Él todavía está de viaje en Reino Unido; no ha tenido ningún contacto con Thomas que el IC pudiera registrar, quizás Thomas no tiene nada que ver con la muerte de su padre, después de todo - Timmy frunció los labios.

\- O tal vez sabe que el IC los está observando.

Se encogió de hombros, tomando sus llaves del mostrador - No olvides que tienes clases en dos horas - Sonriendo, Tim puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Sí, papá.

\- No soy tu padre – Su voz fue mucho más aguda de lo que había pretendido - Timmy levantó sus cejas pobladas, mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- Has estado raro el día de hoy… olvida eso, has estado un poco raro por semanas, tu cuerpo está tenso.

\- Tengo un trabajo estresante, Timothée - Dijo mientras acomoda su chaqueta sobre los hombros; escucho al niño reír entre dientes.

\- ¿Alguien te ha dicho cuán ingeniosa es tu forma de mentir sin mentir? Sé que tienes un trabajo estresante, pero no es la razón por la que has estado extraño; nunca me has llamado _Timothée_ salvo que algo vaya mal.

Se siente dividido entre estar ridículamente orgulloso por lo bueno que Timmy se ha vuelto leyéndolo o sentirse consternado de que aparentemente le es tan fácil de leer, le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa torcida - Lo siento, creo que solo necesito un orgasmo, suelo ponerme un poco gruñón cuando paso un tiempo sin… liberación - Es cierto, pero no sabe por qué le esta confesando precisamente eso a Timmy… _Ya sabes por qué, asqueroso bastardo_. Ignoró la voz en el fondo de su mente, observando la reacción del niño, sus ojos hermosos ojos avellana se agrandaron y sus fosas nasales llamearon.

\- Entonces… ¿No has tenido sexo con nadie desde que...? – Sus palabras se costaron ruborizándose, y luego se encogió de hombros - Han pasado semanas, deberías intentar _liberarte_ -cuando Timmy no se ofreció a chupársela, como había esperado a medias, él asintió tranquilamente.

\- Tal vez debería... – Dijo guardando su arma dentro de la funda bajo su axila - No me esperes despierto Bambi - Timmy ya estaba mirando su iPad cuando volvió a verlo.

\- No lo haré -murmuró distraídamente, sin prestarle atención; lo miró por unos momentos más y luego salió de la casa.

No cerró de golpe la puerta, pero estuvo peligrosamente cerca.

* * *

Asistir a cursos de recuperación no era tan aterrador como Tim lo había estado esperado cuando Armie lo había convencido hacía semanas de inscribirse, Nadie se burló de él por ser estúpido, todos los que asisten a aquellas clases se encuentran en una posición similar a la suya, él ni siquiera es el más viejo, por lo que realmente no se destacó, incluso, se había hecho amigo de un par de chicos de su edad, Will y Giullian, aunque no tiene mucho en común con ellos, realmente le agradan, son tan... normales, lo hacen sentir normal también, siendo una sensación tan novedosa, considerando que había pasado de ser un ladrón sin hogar a ser un pasante en el IC, y terminar viviendo en una lujosa casa en uno de los barrios más lujosos de New York.

\- ¿Quieres un aventón a tu casa? - Consultó Will mientras salían del edificio; él negó con la cabeza dándole una sonrisa amable.

-Gracias, pero tomare el autobús, aun no anochece.

Observo como Will le daba un codazo discreto a Giullian murmurando un _Cállate_ , él parpadeó, confundido ante la dinámica de sus amigos; suspirando exasperadamente, Giullian se acercó a su lado, susurrando en su oído - Le gustas, idiota.

Lentamente, miró a Will, él cual se ruborizó de inmediato… Oh joder, justo en ese momento, lo pensó bien, no puede creer cómo se lo había perdido; él no es precisamente inexperto, es solo… No puede imaginar estar con alguien más que no sea Armie, y ese es el núcleo del problema, había olvidado que otras personas pueden sentirse atraídas por él y que podría sentirse atraído por otras personas, pues su atención está centrada completamente en él agente.

Honestamente, sabe que debe de empezar a buscar salir con otros chicos, necesita alejar a 011 de su mente y su corazón, ya que no tiene sentido esperar algo que nunca sucedería, lo había intentado, lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, pero joder, no es fácil, su corazón se niega a escuchar a su cerebro, no importa cuán determinado estuviera para superar sus sentimientos hacia Armie antes de que pudiera hacer algo estúpido... cómo decirle al hombre que lo amaba… Como lo había hecho hace semanas atrás durante el sexo; el recuerdo hizo que su pecho se estremeciese… _Te amo_ , había declarado cuando se corrió en los brazos del hombre, pero afortunadamente, sus palabras habían sido probablemente demasiado incomprensibles para que Armie las escuchara con claridad.

Había querido volver a decirlas después del sexo, cuando aún se habían unido sus cuerpos, con Armie respirando pesadamente contra su piel, todavía en lo alto por el orgasmo, parecían tan cercanos el uno al otro en ese momento, y las palabras casi lo ahogaron, deseándolo… _Te amo_ , _te amo, te amo…_ Lo había asustado sin sentido.

En cierto modo, tener relaciones sexuales con el Agente había ayudado, le había quitado la ilusión de que podía jugar con él sin romperse el corazón en el intento, pero se había encaminado a romperse el corazón si no hacía algo al respecto, algo como salir con otro chico.

Reprimiendo su malestar, le sonrió al chico, tratando de visualizarlo como un posible novio, Will incluso es atractivo, tiene una cara bonita y bonitos ojos azules, aunque nunca sería tan devastadoramente hermosos como los de su Armie, pero ... Exhaló ruidosamente, jodidamente molesto.

Armie no es suyo, Armie nunca sería realmente suyo, el hombre probablemente se está follando a una hermosa mujer en ese mismo momento; apartando el pensamiento, volvió a sonreírle a Will al menos, si había algo que había aprendido del hombre, es cómo fingir interés y atracción cuando en realidad no sientes nada, Will le devolvió la sonrisa, golpeando sus hombros.

\- Sí me gustas… Entonces ¿Puedo llevarte a casa ahora?

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder, escuchó el sonido de un automóvil que se detenía frente a ellos, su estómago hizo una pequeña voltereta cuando vio el Mercedes plateado, odia que su mundo inmediatamente pareciera reducirse al hombre que está saliendo del coche, todos sus sentidos se sintonizaron con él.

\- Maldición - Manifestó Giullian – Es jodidamente guapo.

\- Lo sé - Murmuró antes de poder detener sus palabras, ganando una mirada extraña de Will; el chico alternó su mirada entre él y el hombre que se acerca a ellos.

\- ¿Lo conoces? - Él asintió, tratando de parecer despreocupado.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - La mirada aguda del Agente se movió hacia Will por un momento antes de enfocarse en él.

\- Mis negociaciones finalizaron antes de lo esperado; pensé en venir a recogerte.

\- Timo irá conmigo – Dijo Will, acercándose a él, él frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Armie respondiendo muy suavemente.

\- No te molestes, muchacho, vivimos en SoHo y sería inútil de tu parte conducir todo el camino hasta allí cuando soy perfectamente capaz de llevar a Timmy a casa.

\- ¿Viven juntos? - Giullian murmuro sorprendido.

\- Pensé que habías dicho que no tenías familia - Dijo Will, volviéndose hacia él.

\- No la tiene - Aclaró Armie, su mirada floja y su tono casual, como si no tuviera idea de que les está dando una impresión equivocada, lo miró con incredulidad, demasiado confundido para estar enfadado; sonriendo, Armie se volvió hacia Giullian y le estrechó la mano - Armand Hammer.

\- Giullian – Se presentó simplemente, sonriendo con diversión, espera que la expresión de su rostro no fuera demasiado agria.

\- Vámonos, entonces - Exhortó caminando hacia el Mercedes aparcado frente al edificio - Nos vemos luego chicos – Se despidió con retraso, despidiéndose con la mano; Giullian se llevó los dedos a la oreja simulando un teléfono, gesticulando un _llámame_ , mientras que Will evitó su mirada, con la mandíbula apretada.

Sintiendo una punzada de culpa, se acomodó en el asiento del pasajero y esperó a que el Agente se sentara en el asiento del conductor.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - Inquirió, pero ni enfadado, todavía se siente confundido; 011 salió del camino de entrada.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Te estoy llevando a casa - Entrecerró los ojos ante la respuesta casual.

\- Deja de fingir que no entiendes, tú solo ... les hiciste creer que somos una pareja ¡A Propósito! No haces nada accidentalmente - Los ojos de Armie permanecieron fijos en el camino.

\- No me gustó el modo en el que ese chico te estaba mirando - él enarco una ceja.

\- ¿Will? ¿Y cómo me estaba mirando? - Una sonrisa burlona hizo que 011 frunciera los labios.

\- Es el típico adolescente cachondo que busca sexo fácil - él lo miró fijamente enarcando una ceja.

\- Pensaba que habíamos acordado que debería tener citas y conseguir enamorarme de un chico de mi edad.

\- Deberías - Refutó el hombre irritado después de una breve pausa - Pero ese niño no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti, es obvio que a él solo le importa quitarse las ganas de un polvo, tú no le importas nada.

– Y obtuviste esa conclusión después de conocerlo durante un total de que… ¿Diez segundos? -cuestionó con ironía, viendo al Agente con curiosidad; si no lo conociese tan bien, habría pensado que...

\- Soy un espía – Señalo 011 en voz baja, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos - Estoy entrenado para descubrir estas cosas en el menor tiempo posible – Correcto, por supuesto, frunció los labios en respuesta.

\- ¿Y si todo lo que quiero es también sexo fácil? Will me ayudaría con eso – Alcanzó a notar como un músculo palpitó en la mandíbula del hombre.

\- Haz lo que quieras, entonces - él suspiró con resignación, Armie podría ser tan rígido y cerrado cuando quiere.

\- Gracias por protegerme, pero puedo cuidarme solo, no necesito ser mimado - La tensión no abandonó el cuerpo del Agente, pero no le dijo nada más, suspiró de nuevo, extendiendo la mano y dándole un suave apretón en el brazo – Armie... no quiero que estemos enfadados el uno con el otro, realmente, realmente aprecio que te importe, pero hay una cosa tal como la sobreprotección ¿La conoces? – El hombre permaneció en silencio, manteniendo la mirada hacia el frente a pesar de que se encontraron atrapados en el tráfico – Vamos Armz - dijo acercándose y presionando su mejilla en el hombro del Agente - Deja de estar de mal humor, odio cuando te enfadas, te vuelves distante y frío… No tienes permitido ser distante y frío conmigo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en un mocoso ricitos? – Respondió 011 con un bufido - Te he estropeado – Sonriendo presionó un beso en la mejilla del hombre, disfrutando de las cosquillas que le ocasiona el pequeño rastro de barba sobre sus labios.

\- Me encanta ser estropeado por ti - Susurró, sonrojándose, ama la atención y el cuidado que el hombre le otorga – Entonces… ¿Vamos a besarnos y contentarnos?

Armie giró su cabeza, sus rostros se encuentran separados por un par de milímetros, sus respiraciones se mezclaron y su cuerpo comenzó a cosquillear con necesidad, el hombre tomo su nuca con fuerza atrayéndolo a su rostro, el beso es húmedo, profundo y desorganizado, sus dientes chocando por buscar más del otro, la lengua de 011 lamio su paladar inundando sus sentidos reconociendo solo al hombre, lastimosamente terminó tan rápido como comenzó.

Respirando inseguramente, observo al Agente confundido mientras el hombre volvía su mirada hacia el frente al tráfico, que finalmente había comenzado a avanzar; Armie se veía tan tranquilo y concentrado, pero sabe que para 011 ese beso bien puede significar nada.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Finalmente preguntó con una sonrisa, tocando sus húmedos y temblorosos labios.

\- Porque lo pediste - Aclaró el Agente con rigidez, sin mirarlo - Nos besamos e hicimos las paces – Él lo observo incrédulo, pero prefirió no expresarlo con palabras.

No habló con 011 durante el resto de su viaje de vuelta a casa, tiene mucho en qué pensar… Y tramar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis bellezas, quiero informales que mi anterior cuenta de IG fue derribada (obviamente sin mi consentimiento) y por consecuencia la perdí (dejen su F por mi) pero, creé una nueva hace un par de semanas, me pueden encontrar como @hela_fanfics y nos vemos por haya...


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quien lo hubiera imaginado, doble capitulo en una semana, espero que lo disfruten ! recuerden mantenerse a salvo y tranquilos, los fanfics son un mundo que nos ayuda a desconectarnos, y espero poder colaborara a ese mundo.. les envió muchas buenas vibras y que disfruten su fin de semana !

Esa noche, mientras se acurruca bajo las mantas de su suave cama, considera cuidadosamente sus opciones, por un lado, nunca fue el tipo de persona que renunciaría a algo que desea sin antes luchar; si existe la mínima posibilidad de que Armie realmente lo quiera, y lo haga más allá de lo que él desea ¿Por qué no seguir intentando? estaría condenándose si no peleara por esa oportunidad.

Por otro lado, no quiere arruinar su relación solo por ser demasiado codicioso, no existe ninguna otra cosa más importante para él que su relación con el hombre, después de tantos años Armie es la única persona que lo adora por quién es, incluso se preocupa verdaderamente porque su salud y alimentación sean buenas, por fin tiene un lugar al que llamar _hogar_ , y no se refiere a aquella casa, sin importar lo grande y agradable que sea, felizmente viviría con Armie en una choza o debajo de un puente, siempre que lo amase con la misma intensidad en que él lo hace.

Incluso admitirlo en su mente lo pone nervioso, y no porque piense que el hombre lo echaría si descubre que se encuentra profundamente enamorado de él; después de que Armie lo convirtió en su pariente más cercano en los documentos oficiales de IC, se sintió lo suficientemente seguro de su relación como para saber que el Agente no lo haría.

Pero una gran parte de él está convencida de que Armie nunca lo amaría, y que solo se hace daño al tener ilusiones, aunque tal vez Armie podría amarlo, y ese pensamiento tentador es todo en lo que puede pensar después de que el hombre lo había besado dentro del auto.

Incluso pensar en la posibilidad lo hizo entrar en calor, su cuerpo de estremeció por dentro palpitando en los lugares correctos para desatar su deseo y necesidad, haría cualquier cosa por el amor de Armie, pero antes de comenzar a actuar, tiene que estar seguro de que el hombre realmente podría amarlo de una manera más pasional, ya que hay mucho en riesgo.

* * *

La noche siguiente, volvió de sus clases antes de lo habitual, y aunque ya pasan de las nueve, 011 aún no ha llegado a casa; normalmente se preocuparía por la hora tardía, no le gusta cómo funcionan los horarios del hombre; pero está noche en particular le viene bastante bien.

Ordeno pizza, se duchó profundamente y luego fue a la habitación de Armie, abrió el armario examinando su contenido; sacudiendo su cabeza con cariño por la cantidad exagerada de trajes caros que contiene, todos le parecen iguales, en medio de sacos y camisas encontró un suéter gris y negro que afortunadamente, no cuesta cientos de dólares, lo saco de la percha y se lo puso.

Resulto ser bastante suave y mantenía un ligero aroma a Armie; sonrió ante su reflejo, aunque no es mucho más bajo que el hombre, no tiene sus anchos hombros y los duros pectorales, por lo que el suéter se ve muy grande en su delgado cuerpo, cae justo por debajo de sus muslos, siendo la longitud perfecta, no demasiado corto para parecer indecente, pero lo suficientemente corto como para acentuar sus largas y suaves piernas.

Sus piernas son su mejor característica, en su mejor opinión, y no pretende ser tímido para mostrarlas si lo ayudan a recibir un poco más de atención, tampoco duda en explotar el hecho de que al Agente le gusta verlo en su ropa, Armie no es obvio al respecto, pero siempre resulta tocándolo más cuando lleva puesta su ropa, y eso tiene que significar algo, ¿Cierto?

Mordió sus labios un par de veces, para enrojecerlos un poco más y pasándose la mano por el cabello en busca de alborotar un poco más sus rizos, asintió con la cabeza ante su reflejo, satisfecho con su aspecto que induce a una obscena invitación, él sin duda aceptaría, y si Armie no lo hace... Bueno, al menos tendría la certeza de que no tiene ninguna posibilidad con él y dejaría de esperar lo imposible, esta vez para siempre.

Se encaminó a la sala de estar justo a tiempo para abrir la puerta al repartidor, después de pagar la pizza y ponerla sobre la mesita del café, encendió el televisor y se recostó en el sofá, Armie le había enviado un mensaje de texto diciéndole que pronto llegaría a casa, entonces todo lo que tiene que hacer es esperar, gracias al cielo no tuvo que esperar por mucho, ni cinco minutos después, la puerta se abrió dando paso al cuerpo del hombre que lleno la habitación con su presencia, dejo caer el maletín junto a la puerta y se quitó la chaqueta con un suspiro de cansancio.

\- Me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para esto - Manifestó, dejándose caer sobre el sofá, justo en el espacio que hay entre sus piernas, mientras la rubia cabellera se acomoda sobre su abdomen, trató de ignorar las mariposas que aletean fuertemente en su estómago, mientras su mente lucha por analizar el comportamiento del hombre, _tiene otro sofá perfectamente cómodo en la habitación justo enfrente suyo, pero Armie elegio el que está ocupado por él, eso tiene que ser una señal, ¿Cierto?_

\- Pobrecito 011 - Murmuró suavemente, deslizando sus dedos por el cabello del hombre en un lento masaje, disfruto de la vista, como sus delgados dedos se pierden entre los cabellos rubios - ¿Cómo ha ido tu día?

\- Molesto - Contestó el Agente, mientras imita las rítmicas caricias contra su abdomen, tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no gemir, las manos de Armie se sienten enormes y calientes contra su cuerpo a pesar de la tela que se interpone entre ellos - ¿Este es mi suéter?

\- Lo era – El hombre resopló suavemente – Creí que te había comprado un montón de ropa para que pudieras dejar de robar la mía.

\- Mentiroso - Repuso con una sonrisa - Me compraste una montaña de ropa porque te gusta comprarme cosas.

\- Culpable - Murmuró el hombre con la voz apagada, mientras sus parpados se cierran.

\- ¿Seré tu almohada esta noche?

\- Probablemente.

\- Hay pizza de queso.

\- Es tentador, pero no lo suficientemente como para hacer que me levante, estoy demasiado cómodo – Se alegra de que Armie no pueda ver la mirada enamorada que cubre su rostro.

\- Creo que deberías renunciar a tu trabajo si te desgasta tanto.

\- ¿Cuál de los dos? – Le preguntó el Agente con un suspiro, hundiéndose más en su abdomen, las grandes manos se deslizaron hasta posarse en sus muslos desnudos, se estremeció en el acto, tratando desesperadamente de pensar en algo asqueroso, una erección es lo último que necesita en ese momento, la noche no está tomando el rumbo que él había imaginado.

Mientras que Armie lo toca, ni siquiera parece darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, claramente se siente cómodo estando cerca suyo, aunque él había esperado... No sabe lo que había esperado ¿Qué el hombre de pronto se diese cuenta de lo sexy que es y saltase sobre su cuerpo? Es un estúpido.

\- Hablando de mi trabajo - Murmuró el Agente, con las palabras amortiguadas por la camisa que está usando - Voy a hacer un viaje de negocios a Francia, mi vuelo es mañana por la mañana - Sam frunció el ceño mientras sus labios formaron una mueca infelizmente.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te marchas?

\- Una semana -Su estómago se tambaleó, _una semana,_ ese tiempo estar lejos de Armie le parece toda una vida.

\- ¿Una semana? – Repitió dolorosamente, 011 lanzó un suspiro.

\- No es lo ideal, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer; las negociaciones son demasiado importantes para enviar a otra persona, la misión tendrá que esperar, el IC vigilará a Thomas mientras yo no estoy cerca _\- ¿Qué hay de mí?_ mordió el interior de su mejilla, tragando sus palabras para evitar decirlas en vos alta, no puede darse el lujo de ser pegajoso, no lo sería… Él no - Podría llevarte conmigo - Comentó el hombre cautelosamente como si escuchara sus pensamientos -Se que te encantaría París, comida deliciosa y la mejor moda en ropa.

Sintiéndose intimidado por las palabras del Agente, sonrió suavemente y separó las piernas para acomodar sus hombros entre ellos; la escena es probablemente bastante obscena: Para el ojo casual, habría parecido que Dominic le estaba haciendo una mamada; su pene se crispó ante la idea.

\- ¿Has estado antes en Paris?

\- Sí, alguna vez - El pulgar del hombre recorrió su pálido muslo perezosamente - Tuve una larga misión en una ocasión allí; buena cultura... realmente interesante, y las personas… Me gustó la gente.

\- Parece que ahí hay una gran historia -dijo Sam; Dominic no dijo nada por unos momentos.

\- Hubo una mujer –declaró con su voz un poco hueca y melancólica-… Me enamoré de ella - Su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo, su corazón se estrujo - Obviamente, no funcionó, las relaciones a distancia rara vez lo hacen, pero… - Armie se apagó; él salió de debajo del enorme cuerpo del hombre, colocándose en pie.

\- ¡La pizza se está enfriando! - Ahora entiende por qué la gente le llama _enamoramiento_ antes de la decepción y la tristeza; se siente como un peso que oprime alrededor de su pecho, sus pulmones, un peso abrumador que duele y que le dificulta respirar.

No pudo encontrarse con los ojos de Armie por el resto de la noche, no quería que viera lo jodidamente triste que se siente, no es como si hubiera olvidado que el hombre sea heterosexual, nunca lo olvida, pero... Tal vez realmente lo había olvidado, después de todo, nunca ha visto al Agente con alguna mujer por la que estuviera interesado; recordar su sexualidad de esa manera le parece un golpe en el estómago.

Y pensar que realmente había pensado que el hombre podría amarlo... Parece tan patético y ridículo entonces ¿ _Armie todavía está enamorado de esa mujer? ¿La vería mientras estuviera en París?_ Las preguntas se movieron en la punta de su lengua por el resto de la noche, pero nunca abandonaron sus labios.

Un cobarde, está siendo un cobarde, lo es como si importara si Armie amara a alguna mujer o no, ciertamente no lo ama a él, así que empleo todo lo que había aprendido en su entrenamiento con el IC y coloco una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa que no puede sentir, bromeó, sonrió y se rió, si Armie notó algo, no hizo ningún comentario, su noche a partir de eso fue... tolerable.

A pesar de que su patético plan de seducción había resultado en un fracaso total, no se quejaría por la noche que pasó con Armie, _los mendigos no pueden elegir,_ pensó con amargura, alejando su decepción y jurando a sí mismo que esta sería la última vez que dejaría sus esperanzas en lo que a Armie se refiere; los hombres heterosexuales no se vuelven homosexuales en la vida real, al menos no para alguien como él.

* * *

Armie regresó a su habitación de hotel muy tarde después de un largo día de negociaciones, solo para recibir una llamada de la oficina central ¡ _Qué manera tan perfecta de terminar un día de mierda!_ Realizo su habitual rastreo de habitación, revisando todas las superficies y bordes, mirando debajo de la cama, dentro del armario y en el cuarto de baño, antes de que finalmente respondiera a la llamada.

\- Gyllenhaal tuvo una reunión con Thomas Holland anoche - Le informó Greta, sin molestarse con los saludos sociales - No logramos escuchar su conversación, porque parece que Gyllenhaal tiene protección, tal vez sospecha de nuestra implicación con el chico, quizás tu cubierta fracaso.

\- O tal vez es una precaución normal en él - Repuso con un tono tan casual como el de ella – Las personas como Gyllenhaal son demasiado inteligentes para verse expuestos de alguna manera.

\- Tal vez – Admitió la mujer con desdén - Sin embargo, finalmente tenemos un contacto entre manera y Holland, pero tú no estás disponible porque tienes una reunión de negocios en París, de todos los lugares del mundo ¿Aún recuerdas cuál es tu trabajo principal 011? - Apretó los labios buscando control en sus palabras.

\- Soy jefe de departamento de la mayor compañía de defensa militar del país, señora, parte de la distribución de mi trabajo no es una opción, a menos que haya estado en mi lecho de muerte, no hubiese existido forma alguna de que pudiera evitar asistir a esta reunión cuando el posible acuerdo vale miles de millones, y eso, precisamente, habría estropeado mi cubierta.

\- Entonces no debiste haber aceptado el ascenso a jefe de departamento – Alego G con indiferencia, su mandíbula se tensó - Se suponía que se trataba de una cubierta fácil para ti, en ningún momento debía poner en peligro tu disponibilidad para las misiones, primero eres un agente del IC y un hombre de negocios en segundo lugar, y no al revés.

\- Lo sé, señora - Respondió con irritación masajeando sus sienes con una mano - ¿Eso es todo?

Greta cortó la llamada, él resistió el impulso de romper algo…. _Maldita sea,_ desabrochó su saco y lo lanzó a la silla más cercana y se dejó caer en la cama, estirando sus rígidos músculos, no es como si no fuera consciente de que últimamente los malabares entre sus trabajos se habían vuelto cada vez más difíciles; quizás Timmy tiene razón y debería renunciar a uno de los trabajos … suspiró con pesadez, _Timmy_ … Ha estado en Paris durante cinco días y el niño siempre permaneció el fondo de su mente, causando una sensación de disgusto e insatisfacción que no desaparece sin importar lo que haga, como un escozor persistente bajo su piel.

 _¿Qué estará haciendo Timmy en ese momento?_ es poco después del mediodía en New York, debería de estar en casa, perdiendo la pelea consigo mismo tomó su teléfono con un bufido, Tim respondió en el segundo timbre.

\- ¿Hola? – Al otro lado respondió una voz cálida, brillante y feliz… Feliz de escucharlo; se encontró sonriendo para sí mismo, sus hombros perdieron la tensión por primera vez ese día.

\- Hola ricitos.

\- Suenas cansado.

– Solo un poco - Admitió cerrando los ojos, si comienza a trabajar su imaginación, casi puede engañarse a sí mismo pensando que Timmy se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo - ¿Cómo van tus estudios?

\- ¿De verdad quieres que hable sobre eso?... Es aburrido.

\- Realmente no me importa sobre lo hables - Reconoció culpablemente - Sólo háblame, puedes recitar la lista de la compra si quieres o las instrucciones de lavado – El niño hizo un ruido comprensivo.

\- ¿Las negociaciones van tan mal?

\- No es nada que no esperase, pero sí, ha sido un día largo; todo lo que quiero ahora es a ti.

Afortunadamente Timmy no lo cuestionó y comenzó a hablar de todo y nada, el cachorro que aparentemente había aparecido en su vecindario, el videojuego que acaba de salir, sus clases, la película que había visto con sus amigos, antes de detenerse repentinamente.

\- ¿Armz? - Preguntó el niño, vacilante.

\- ¿Sí? – Por alguna razón las palpitaciones de su corazón aumentaron.

\- Tuve una cita con Will anoche - Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Debería salir con chicos de mi edad - Aclaró Timmy, con un tono casi desafiante – Y Will realmente está interesado en mí - Sus labios se transformaron en una delgada línea tensa.

\- ¿Y tú en él?

\- Es guapo, divertido y no tiene mal aliento – Observo el techo sin realmente observarlo.

\- ¿Quieres decir que te besó?

\- Bueno… - Escucho al niño titubear, su respiración se detuvo – Sí, eso suele suceder cuando los adolescentes cachondos tienen una cita – Normalmente se hubiese reído de su respuesta descarada, pero en ese momento, reírse es lo último en lo que piensa.

\- ¿Te gustó?

\- Ummm…- Timmy volvió a detenerse -… Estuvo bien, supongo.

\- ¿Tan bien como cuando te beso? - _¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?_ una voz gruñó en el fondo de su mente, pero está muy lejos de ser razonable, quiere escuchar a Timmy, SU Timmy, maldita sea, quiere confirmar que es únicamente suyo, suyo y de nadie más; puede oír como el niño respira agitado.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Qué significa para ti?

Tuvo que relajar conscientemente su mandíbula, _sí ¿Qué es para él?_ Timmy tiene veinte, no es un niño, resulta normal que se bese y tenga relaciones sexuales con personas de su edad, cuando tenía su edad, tenía relaciones cada dos días, no es de su incumbencia a quién Timmy se folla.

 _¿Quién exactamente es él para Timmy?_ Solo un hombre mayor con quien vive, un amigo y nada más, él no es su dueño y esta extraña posesividad es jodidamente asquerosa.

\- Pregunto porque me preocupo por ti - Aclaró dolorosamente consciente de lo inadecuado que suena; el niño se burló.

\- Me preocupo por ti, también, pero no hago preguntas tan invasivas sobre tu vida personal.

\- Puedes preguntar lo que quieras – Respondió con irritación- No tengo nada que esconder - hubo un silencio en la línea, hasta que Tim se aclaró la garganta.

\- ¿Así que la has visto?

\- ¿A quién?

\- A la mujer francesa que solías ver - Entrecerró los ojos, descontento con el cambio de tema.

\- ¿Amelie? Sí, en realidad sí.

Habían comido juntos hacía dos días, su separación fue lo suficientemente amistosa, por lo que la reunión no fue incómoda, simplemente extraña, es extraño ver a la mujer que una vez amó y sentir... prácticamente nada.

Él realmente había estado enamorado de ella, puede recordar el enamoramiento instantáneo, la fascinación, la lujuria, la atracción en sus ojos oscuros, ella no había sido el objetivo, pero había trabajado para la compañía en la que se había infiltrado con el fin de encontrar ciber-terroristas que intentaban adjuntar malware al videojuego masivo en línea que la compañía había estado desarrollando, el ligero conflicto de intereses no le impidió hacer su trabajo y había completado con éxito su misión, a pesar de estar completamente distraído por una hermosa mujer en su cama.

Por supuesto, Amelie finalmente descubrió que el diseñador gráfico americano del que se había enamorado era en realidad un oficial de inteligencia, se habían separado porque no estaba dispuesto a abandonar el IC y mudarse a parís, ni siquiera por ella.

Amelie no se había enfadado cuando se lo dijo, no es su estilo; se había acercado, le había atraído la cabeza hacia abajo, y lo besó - _Sabes dónde encontrarme cuando te canses de interpretar a James Bond -_ le había dicho antes de que él saliera de su vida; en el fondo, él había pensado que ella tenía razón y que eventualmente ellos reavivarían su relación, pero hacía dos días, mientras se sentaba frente a ella en el restaurante que solían frecuentar, se dio cuenta de que no podía imaginar estar con ella para toda la vida.

Los sentimientos se habían ido, no quedaba nada excepto una atracción superficial hacia una mujer bella e inteligente, no había cambiado en los tres años desde la última vez que la había visto, todavía pequeña y hermosa, su cara en forma de corazón tan impresionante como él recordaba, pero su risa ya no le calienta el pecho, y la curva de sus labios no hace que su corazón latiese más rápido, es extraño, porque no recuerda haberse enamorado alguna otra vez.

\- No volverás ¿o sí? – Amelie había dicho en voz baja, sus ojos engañosamente suaves, pudo ver arrepentimiento y melancolía en su mirada, pero no le parecía desconsolada; parte de ella había avanzado claramente, justo como él lo hizo, sin darse cuenta.

\- Oh – Respondió Timmy, llevándolo al presente-… Fue... ¿Salió como esperabas?

No supo cómo responder a aquello, había estado esperado que cuando viera a Amelie de nuevo, se sintiera tan enamorado de ella como lo había estado antes, y eso haría que el complicado lío de emociones que lo devoran desapareciera, entonces, en cierto sentido, su reunión con ella había sido una gran decepción, pero supuso que había sido bueno verla y cerrar ese ciclo con ella.

\- Estuvo bien - Respondió con voz entrecortada, todavía molesto por el cambio de tema; no han terminado de hablar sobre la cita de Timmy y ese niño con acné… Solo pensar en los labios de Will en los de Timmy, la lengua de Will en la dulce boca de su Timmy, lo hace querer golpear algo o matar a alguien. 

\- ¿Volverás verdad? - Espetó Tim momentáneamente. _¿Qué mierda?_

\- Por supuesto - Contestó lentamente, deseando poder ver el hermoso rostro de Tim - ¿Qué te ha dado la idea de que no iba a hacerlo? – Cuando el niño no dijo nada, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba aún más golpeando frenéticamente su pecho cuando algo se le ocurrió - ¿Me extrañas?

Escucho a Timmy inhalar temblorosamente, por un largo tiempo, solo hubo silencio, y todo lo que podía escuchar es el sonido de la respiración de Tim, percibiéndolo increíblemente íntimo, como si no hubiesen estado separados por medio mundo, cerró los ojos y pensó en su última noche juntos, recordando cómo se sentía al recostarse sobre el niño con su rostro presionado contra el suave abdomen, a través del suéter que tenía puesto, que resultó ser suyo, podía sentir dolor en su cuerpo por la simple intimidad y perfección del momento.

Recordó la suavidad sedosa de los pálidos muslos contra sus manos cuando se separaron para brindarle más entre sus piernas.

\- ¿Me extrañas Bambi? – Insistió con su voz ronca y apenas reconocible.

\- Joder sí - Timmy susurró por fin - Te extraño Armz, te extraño tanto que duele - _Maldita sea…_ Su mano se movió hacia su pene, sintiéndose ya medio duro por razones en las que realmente no quiere pensar, le dio un lento golpe a través de sus pantalones- Dormí en tu cama anoche - Timmy murmuró, su voz es vacilante - Espero que no te importe.

\- Ya lo sabes - Dijo, abriendo la hebilla de su cinturón y bajando su cremallera; a su miembro le gusta la idea de que su Timmy duerma en su cama sobre las sábanas que huelen a él - ¿Estás usando mi ropa otra vez? - Preguntó antes de poder contenerse.

-Sí – Esa admisión se escuchó avergonzada - La lavaré antes que regreses.

\- No lo hagas - Replicó mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, tomo su pene en su palma; preguntándose si podría convencerse a sí mismo de que no está masturbándose con el sonido de la voz de Timmy en su oído, pero incluso él no es tan bueno como un mentiroso - Sabes que puedes usar mi ropa… Quiero darte todo lo que quieras, quiero cuidar de ti, voy a cuidarte tan bien Bambi - Apenas retuvo sus palabras.

Timmy hizo ruido pequeño y estrangulado que fue directo a su polla, tomo su pene con más fuerza, sacudiéndolo lenta y profundamente, disfrutando de la dulce imagen que su imaginación le ofrece sobre cómo luce Timmy, su lechosa piel sonrojada, su precioso rostro estaría ligeramente avergonzado, pero también ansioso y excitado, vistiendo su ropa porque lo extraña, tocándose mientras su camisa sube por los suaves muslos, las pequeñas caderas empujando hacia adelante en busca de un toque más profundo buscando liberación. 

No necesita preguntar si Timmy está tocándose, él lo sabe … Lo sabe por los pequeños ruidos que escapan del otro lado de la línea, la forma en que la respiración se vuelve inestable cuando se masturba, su propio puño bombea duramente contra su miembro mientras su abdomen se contrae con peligrosos espasmos de placer, acercándolo a su liberación, su mente proyecto una imagen del perfecto cuello de cisne expuesto mientras el pequeño cuerpo se arqueaba con éxtasis viniendo sobre el lechoso pecho y las sabanas de su cama.

Desea poder controlar el ritmo de sus bombeos, decirle que partes de su cuerpo acariciar y retener tanto como pueda su orgasmo, decirle cuanto desea tenerlo a su lado en cama para ser él quien pueda llevarlo al límite, pero no puede, de esta manera, ambos podrían fingir que no hacen lo que están haciendo, sin embargo, el niño probablemente no tiene la menor idea de que se masturba con el sonido de su voz, el sonido de su respiración… Dios... ¿En qué clase de pervertido se ha convertido? Esto es una locura total.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Armie se encontró de muy mal humor, después de una larga noche de introspección, su estado de ánimo no mejoró por el hecho de tener una cita programada por Skype con Thomas a primera hora de la mañana, ponerse la máscara de un simpático buen chico no es fácil estando de tan mal humor, pero tampoco es como si hubiese tenido otra opción.

Sonrió, coqueteo y bromeo con Thomas, su postura relajada y sus ojos fijos en él atentamente, a pesar de que su mente está preocupada por otras cosas, pero cuando el chico menciono el nombre de Tim, su atención se centró completamente en él.

\- Tuve una cita inconclusa y fui a tu casa esta tarde – Le dijo Thomas cuidadosamente - Conocí a Tim - Luchó por mantener su postura relajada sin cambios, se le heló la sangre, sus instintos de protección entraron en acción, por fuera, sonrió, dejando que algo de sorpresa apareciera en su rostro.

\- ¿Conociste a Timmy entonces? No lo mencionó cuando hablé con él.

\- Sí… Lo hice - Respondió Thomas con un toque de reproche - En ningún momento has mencionado que no vivías solo - Le miró detenidamente, aunque se había sentido inclinado a pensar que Thomas es un buen chico, su encuentro con Gyllenhaal demostró que no es tan inocente como le parecía

– No lo mencioné porque no es fácil de explicar, algunas personas lo toman de un modo equivocado - Thomas le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

\- Me gusta pensar que no soy solo algunas personas.

Thomas Holland es un chico interesante, coquetea fácilmente, pero no cree que hubiese una intención seria tras el coqueteo, mientras que el chico parecía atraído por él en un nivel superficial, no iba más allá de eso, lo que resulta curioso, no quiere parecer engreído, pero Thomas es el primer objetivo en su carrera que resulta difícil de encantar, le hizo preguntarse si Thomas tenía sentimientos por alguien más, por el bien del chico, espera que ese alguien no fuera Jake Gyllenhaal.

\- Espero que no lo seas - Dijo viendo a Thomas con los ojos entrecerrados, recreándose en sus labios - Por cierto, me gusta tu cabello; ni siquiera sabía que lo tenías tan rizado - Espera que el deseo en su mirada pareciese sincero - Cuando conocí a Tim - Comenzó llevando su mirada a los ojos del chico - Era un niño sin hogar, medio muerto de hambre, lo llevé a casa y le di un hogar - se encogió de hombros.

\- Dios... – Respondió Thomas, mirándolo sorprendido -… Eso es... extremadamente amable - Negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

\- Realmente no, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo si lo hubieras visto en ese momento.

\- Dijiste que algunas personas lo toman del modo equivocado ¿Por qué? - Pensó rápidamente, considerando y descartando sus opciones, necesita hacer creer a Thomas que él ve a Timmy como un pequeño niño, no como un objeto de su deseo.

\- Porque las personas tienen sus mentes llenas de mierda, sí, sé que parece extraño, Timmy vive conmigo, soy abierto sobre mi sexualidad, y soy mucho mayor que él, no estamos relacionados de una manera sexual, sin embargo, pago por su escolaridad, pago por ropa y cosas, básicamente pago por todo, así que, por supuesto, la gente comienza a asumir algunas tonterías, Timmy es heterosexual, él es un niño, y yo no soy un jodido pedófilo, pero algunas personas todavía piensan que soy su Sugar Daddy – Forzó una risa, como si eso fuera lo más ridículo que hubiese escuchado alguna vez, pero Thomas no se rió con él.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no lo eres? – El chico murmuró con tranquilidad - Si lo entiendo bien, una relación entre un _Sugar Baby_ y un _Daddy_ no es necesariamente sexual.

Sintió como su sonrisa se desvanece, no le gusta lo que Thomas insinúa, no le molesta cuando Timmy hace bromas sobre ser su _pequeño bebé_ , pero le molesta de sobremanera que el chico insinué que su relación es un acuerdo mutuamente beneficioso basado en el dinero.

\- Estoy seguro - Respondió bruscamente, más de lo que pretendía – Tim no se queda conmigo por mi dinero, soy su familia.

Le gusta gastar su dinero en el niño y sabe que a su Timmy le gusta en secreto todos los mimos y la atención que le da, pero no se trata de dinero, de eso se siente más que, el dinero no es el punto de su relación.

\- Lo siento – Thomas se disculpó, mirándolo un poco desconcertado - Lo pregunto porque no parecía feliz de verme, me dio la impresión de que se sentía... Un poco amenazado – Suspiró mientras pasa una de sus manos por el rostro. 

\- Timmy es un poco inseguro, y piensa que me desharé de él cuando comience a formar mi propia familia - Vio a Thomas a los ojos - Está equivocado, no va a ir a ninguna parte, sin importar lo que la gente piense, nuevamente su voz salió más fuerte de lo que debía... _Maldición_ , aquello... compromete su misión, tomo una respiración profunda en un intento por suavizar sus siguientes palabras - Es un niño que necesita un hogar, y no tiene a nadie más que a mí.

Thomas asintió, pero aun así parecía un poco reservado durante el resto de su conversación; tan pronto como terminó la llamada, maldijo elaboradamente en todos los idiomas que domina, tiene que hacer algo con respecto a su problema con Timmy antes de joder por completo la misión Holland.

¿Qué mierda está mal con él? Si Greta hubiera escuchado esa conversación, ella muy seguramente le cortaría el pene y tendría toda la razón en hacerlo, nada lo había hecho perder la compostura de aquella manera durante una misión, Hasta que Timmy llego.

 _Timmy Timmy Timmy_ … Maldita sea, tiene solo una cosa en mente, no, una sola persona que domina sus pensamientos, joder, las cosas no pueden continuar así Hammer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora puedes encontrarme como @hela_fanfics en IG

**Author's Note:**

> Recuerda que puedes venir y seguirme en IG; @CharmieLatinoFF (https://www.instagram.com/hela_charmielat/) estoy publicando algunas cosas o simplemente puedes enviarme un mensaje y charlar sobre lo hermoso que son estos dos juntos.


End file.
